Casus Belli
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Mo Dao Zu Shi. Después de su intempestiva resurrección, Wei WuXian, en el cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu, debe tomar una decisión que podría colocar en peligro el mundo del Cultivo, y de sus seres queridos. No es como si pudiera tener opción. Mpreg. R18. AU/Canon Divergente. Pareja principal: Lan WangJi/Wei WuXian.
1. Sin Opción

**Nota:** Jelou gente bella y hermosa. Soy Dayan y he vuelto del más allá para incursionar en este hermoso fandom. Es mi primer fic aquí, así que espero críticas constructivas para ir mejorando a medida que avanzo. Tengo muchas ideas para este universo, pero mientras tanto, comenzaré con esta.

Permanecerá dentro del mismo universo de la novela de MXTX pero será AU después de la resurrección de Wei WuXian.

Y sí, será Mpreg. También long fic.

**Disclaimer:** Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

**_Casus Belli _**

**_Capítulo 1: Sin Opción_**

En sus ojos se le veía la experiencia que otorgaban los años de infortunio y guerra. Su mirada, fría e indiferente, casi muerta, se posó sobre su cuerpo. Tembló inconscientemente bajó su escrutinio, sintiéndose expuesto. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada de la aguda.

—No tienes elección, es un buen trato.

Buen trato, decían…

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, un rictus amargo ensombreciendo su expresión. A su lado, el cuerpo de Lan WangJi se tensó, su mano agarró la suya inmediatamente, apretándola. Después de meses juntos, en momentos de verdadero horror y calamidad, la única debilidad que podían permitirse era esa. Pequeño gesto, pero significativo.

—Venir a este lugar, prácticamente obligado, ¿y me dicen que es un buen trato? —espetó, la mano de Lan WangJi apretó la suya en advertencia, pero poco le importó—. Me quieren para hacer una abominación, ¿y esperan que me quede callado? —en ese punto de la oración, no pudo evitar elevar su voz un poco.

El recinto que ocupaban estaba lleno, pero silencioso. Era vasto y amplio; oscuro y lóbrego a su vez. Las pequeñas llamas danzantes cubrían muchos rostros contrariados que ya conocía muy bien, pero no ocultaban del todo a aquellos Siete que, sentados, ocupaban un lugar más alto al fondo del sepulcro.

—No pretendemos que calles, si tu voz es la esencia de tu razón, que así sea —dijo uno aquellos seres, circunspectos y solícitos, como si le estuvieran concediendo un beneplácito. Wei WuXian apretó los labios, su rostro se contorsionó en ira mal disimulada.

Aquellos seres no se sentían molestos en absoluto por su hostil actitud. Parecían ligeramente divertidos, como si Wei WuXian solo fuese un niño malcriado al que no les quedaba más remedio que corregir para que los demás observaran qué consecuencias acarrearían sus acciones.

Wei WuXian no pensó que pudiera odiar con tanto ahínco como odiaba a esos seres que le vislumbraban desde abajo, con desdeñosa amabilidad. Resopló, cruzándose de brazos en un ademán hosco y negativo. No supo en qué momento soltó la mano de Lan WangJi—. Si me niego, ¿qué sucederá?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los Siete parecían estar contemplando su respuesta. Uno a la derecha de aquel trono lóbrego y sombrío en forma de semicírculo cerrado, habló—: si te niegas, acusaremos a la secta Gusu Lan de traición, serán sentenciados a muerte todos los discípulos y sus líderes. Cubrieron por meses a un hombre peligroso practicante de las Artes Demoníacas sin reportarlo debidamente —hubo una pausa, Wei WuXian había olvidado como respirar, observándoles con los ojos abiertos, una expresión llena de furia incrédula dibujando su rostro—. Sin embargo, si aceptas, olvidaremos este evento y lo dejaremos pasar con una simple advertencia.

Nada de esto había sido por casualidad, todo fue premeditado con intención y saña. Sabían que esto sucedería y esperaron pacientemente el momento de emboscarlo. Cerró los ojos, un lamento quejumbroso quería escapar de sus labios, de su corazón roto. Los abrió de nuevo, virándose un poco a su izquierda donde un pálido Lan WangJi lo observaba, no había nada en su tez que le indicara si estaba sufriendo tanto como él, pero sus ojos, sus ojos parecían querer transmitirle un poco de esa paz que no parecía hallar dentro de sí.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y Lan WangJi susurró con pesar—: Wei Ying…

Rápidamente se giró, si dejaba pasar unos segundos más flaquearía, eligiendo perecer en ese lugar.

La pequeña sonrisa se amplió en una mueca desagradable, observando a aquellos seres, espetó—. Y bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?

* * *

La madrugada delineó oscuros tintes cerúleos en el cielo nublado, y la neblina absorbió la atmósfera tranquila en la morada de dos personas que, desde hacía tiempo, más precisamente desde el tiempo de su resurrección, compartían, empapándose de intimidad y calor. Sólo que, en ese momento, en vez de dos seres, sólo habitaba uno desde hacía horas en completa soledad. No era como si el protagonista pudiese estar consciente de lo solitaria y fría que estaba la habitación.

Era de madrugada, y Wei WuXian dormía profundamente, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama. Su nuevo cuerpo aún resentía el cambio, el cansancio ganándole, más aún debido a su falta de Núcleo Dorado. La fatiga hacía mella en él, ahora dependiente de un hombre cuya única solicitud fue llevarlo a Cloud Recesses, ahí, donde pudiera cuidarlo hasta que fuese hábil y fuerte como antes, capaz de valerse por su cuenta.

No opuso resistencia alguna, Wei WuXian confiaba plenamente en Lan WangJi. Sabía que él sería incapaz de agredirle físicamente. Al menos no premeditado, eso era seguro.

El lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba tullido debido al tiempo prolongado que estuvo en la misma posición; giró sobre su eje en la cama, tanteando con su palma pálida la superficie. Esperaba conseguir un pecho curtido, definido y caliente, pero halló una frialdad que lo despertó del sopor en el que se hallaba.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz de la luna aún se filtraba por la ventana apenas cerrada. Su cabeza viró en varias direcciones, la habitación de Lan WangJi se encontraba vacía, y helada.

—¿Lan Zhan? —llamó a la nada.

Segundos después, ecos de pasos en el pasillo resonaron, ligeros, pero alterados. Las voces se filtraban, apresuradas y excitadas con tintes de nerviosismo. Algo sucedía.

Wei WuXian se incorporó pronto de la cama, caminó presuroso al aparador donde guardaba sus prendas de vestir junto con las impolutas de Lan WangJi, más que dispuesto a averiguar qué sucedía en las proximidades, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrever el frio aire de la neblina. Los ecos y los pasos se hicieron más bulliciosos, y Wei WuXian, sorprendido, giró en dirección al sonido.

En el umbral estaba Lan WangJi, observándole. Fueron unos segundos de desconcierto donde se miraron sin pestañear, hasta que la ceja enarcada de Wei WuXian fue un aliciente más que efectivo para que Lan WangJi despertara del sopor, ingresando a la habitación.

—¿Lan Zhan? ¿Qué sucede? —las prendas de vestir quedaron olvidadas en el suelo con la pregunta. Se aproximó a Lan WangJi, sosteniendo su mentón levemente—. ¿Lan Zhan?

—Nos vamos —entonó, su voz sonó baja y firme, no era una sugerencia. Lan WangJi desvió su mirada, inclinándose para recoger del suelo las prendas olvidadas, entregándosela a Wei WuXian, quien le observaba, sorprendido—. No llevaremos peso innecesario, vístete.

—No estoy entiendo, Lan Zhan, ¿cómo que nos vamos? ¿Por qué debemos irnos a esta hora? ¿Y qué hora es? —la vorágine de preguntas salió presurosa, pero mientras inquiría iba vistiéndose, si Lan WangJi estaba preocupado por algo, Wei WuXian no era quién para dudar de su palabra.

Con rapidez fue cambiándose de ropa, mientras observaba de soslayo el semblante de Lan WangJi: era estoico y circunspecto, pero en sus ojos se dibujaba una amargura insondable llena de una confina ira que extrañó y preocupó a Wei WuXian por partes iguales. Algo había sucedido, algo fuerte que obligó a Lan WangJi tomar una decisión pronta en medio de la madrugada. Él no actuaba de esa forma, así que debía ser algo delicado, muy delicado.

A Wei WuXian sólo se le ocurría una cosa.

—Saben quién soy, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Lan WangJi no fue el que respondió su temerosa pregunta, había sido Lan Xichen. Estaba situado en el umbral de la puerta, observándoles con tristeza e impotencia. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza a cada costado de su cuerpo. Era un cuadro tan discordante a la imagen apacible de su personalidad, que Wei WuXian comenzó a sentir verdadera preocupación.

Sin embargo, Wei WuXian sólo rió. Reemplazó el nerviosismo con una sonrisa que se desfiguró en las comisuras. Lan WangJi se colocó a su lado, agarrándole la mano izquierda. La muestra de afecto no lo ayudó. Sólo lo hacía sentirse más débil en ese inservible cuerpo.

—¡Zewu-jun! —exclamó, sonriente—. No hay problema, sólo tengo que irme, ¿verdad?

Nadie respondió. Wei WuXian sintió que su espalda se enfriaba, la mano de Lan WangJi se sintió pesada.

Miró sus semblantes, ambos serios y amargos. Ellos sabían algo que él no, era obvio, se les podía ver con insultante facilidad en sus expresiones y ademanes. Ocultaban algo grande, por eso Lan WangJi quería resolverlo yéndose con él. Pero la actitud de Lan Xichen no le indicaba que estuviera dispuesto a secundar aquella idea.

—No creo que pueda ser posible que te vayas —respondió finalmente Lan Xichen, su voz suave y baja casi no se escuchó ante el resonar de la brisa nocturna, pero Wei WuXian entendió. También comprendió que debido a ello Lan WangJi iría contra todo protocolo, iba a desafiar a su secta, por él, una vez más. Y Lan Xichen se los estaba impidiendo. Aunque no estaba seguro si lo hacía de buena gana.

Probablemente ese no fuera el caso.

—Déjanos ir —solicitó Lan WangJi. El agarre en su mano se intensificó al punto de que fue ligeramente doloroso, pero no se quejó. Lan WangJi estaba suplicándole al líder de la secta, su hermano. No era fácil de asimilar, y menos que lo estuviera haciendo por él.

Wei WuXian se cansó de aquel tira y encoge. Soltó la mano de Lan WangJi y de dos zancadas se situó frente a Lan Xichen. La situación era hilarante para el que no tenía conocimiento del escenario que se desplegaba frente a sí, con un Wei WuXian a medio vestir, frente a dos hombres casi idénticos.

Parecía una excelente escena para esbozarse en los dibujos eróticos de Nie Huaisang.

Sólo que ese no era el caso. Wei WuXian no sentía ánimos de reír ni de aligerar el ambiente.

La situación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas le estaba aterrando. No tenía forma de defenderse, se sentía indefenso. Pero, aun así, a pesar de que sus instintos le dictaban que saliera corriendo, necesitaba comprender el escenario del que era protagonista. No iba a entenderlo si huía.

—Zewu-jun, te suplico que me digas qué sucede. Si ya saben mi identidad, pero no pueden dejarme marchar en paz, ¿me van a sentenciar? —preguntó con calma, una ligera sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que tembló un poco.

Lan Xichen colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo con afecto. Parecía querer transmitirle tranquilidad que no sentía. El gesto lo conmovió.

—Tu integridad física no será dañada, Wei Ying —aseguró, sus ojos dorados, cálidos, se posaron sobre sí unos segundos antes de desviarlos hacia atrás. Wei WuXian siguió su movimiento, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Lan WangJi. La mano sobre su hombro tembló un poco—. Es sólo que-

—Tus acciones en el pasado tienen consecuencias en el futuro —una voz, mucho más vieja y seria se escuchó tras Lan Xichen. Lan Qiren se dibujó detrás, observándole con enojo, decepción y quien sabe qué otra emoción más. Lan Xichen bajó la mano que sostenía su hombro, entrando al recinto también, situándose al lado de su hermano. Lan Qiren entró también, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se situó frente a Wei WuXian, observándole con desprecio, y habló de nuevo—: esas acciones nos han acarreado dificultades, y pese a todo ello, siguen corriendo riesgo por tu cuello. Esta vez, por mucho que me gustaría dejarlos machar —en este punto un sorprendido Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian les observaban, anonadados. Alzó una mano en ademán de silencio—, aunque me gustaría, no puedo. Ellos ya saben que Wei WuXian está en Cloud Recesses hace un prolongado tiempo. Han encontrado la excusa perfecta para venir e interferir.

Wei WuXian no sabía a qué ellos él se estaba refiriendo, pero parecía ser algo mucho más grande que sus acciones en el pasado. Aunque sorprendido, se cruzó de brazos, e inquirió, con la ceja enarcada en ademán desafiante—: ¿Ellos? ¿Ellos, quiénes? —dio un manotazo al aire, despectivo, como si alejara un mosquito invisible, molesto e incómodo. La acción enojó a Lan Qiren, lo sabía, pero no le importó—. Si hablas de la secta Qishan Wen, están extintos —sabía que las lagunas en su memoria eran problemáticas, pero estaba más que seguro que no quedaba ningún Wen merodeando, eso sí contaba a Wen Ning, que por obvias razones no estaba en la lista de personas vivas y lozanas.

Lan Qiren dio un suspiro que descompuso su máscara circunspecta. Abrió la boca para soltar, quizás algún mordaz e hiriente comentario, cuando Lan Xichen se adelantó, con el paso seguro que daba el líder de la secta Gusu Lan—: Esta conversación debería realizarse en un lugar menos íntimo como esta habitación, ¿no lo crees, tío? —dijo, su voz siempre amable, como la brisa que sosiega la tormenta.

Lan Qiren, después de unos segundos, asintió, y habló—: Vamos a la biblioteca, esto debe discutirse, y de ser preferible, llegar a un acuerdo hoy mismo.

Con eso dicho, abrió la puerta y salió del recinto, su túnica blanca ondeando al compás de la corriente helada. La puerta quedó abierta, y tres personas dentro de la habitación se observaban entre sí, mortalmente serios, hasta que el estómago de Wei WuXian resonó con estruendo.

Wei WuXian se llevó la mano a su estómago y gimoteó, mirando a Lan WangJi que le observaba molesto, como si el ruido en su estómago fuese algo que pudiera controlar a voluntad. Wei WuXian le sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Lan Zhan, tengo hambre!

Lan WangJi le ignoró, siendo el segundo en salir de la habitación, seguido por un ruidoso Wei WuXian que iba arreglándose las prendas con cada paso que daba.

—¡Lan Zhan, no me ignores, no puedo hablar cosas serias con el estómago vacío!

Lan Xichen fue el último en salir, y con parsimonia, cerró la puerta de la habitación, siguiéndoles el paso dos metros atrás con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Si Wei WuXian continuaba manteniendo su encantadora personalidad, quizá… quizás la noticia que recibiría ahora no cambiaría el curso de la historia ni la relación que se estaba formando entre ellos.

Esperaba que su hermano pudiera soportar las tribulaciones que vendrían a su alma.

* * *

En la biblioteca, cuatro personas yacían sentadas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada, cada uno tomando lentamente una taza de té, a excepción de Wei WuXian que lloriqueaba del hambre que le aquejaba.

Lan WangJi a su lado, ignoraba los quejidos de Wei WuXian, mientras que Lan Qiren y Lan Xichen frente a ellos les observaban, uno con una sonrisa dibujada, el otro con hastío y molestia usual.

Nada de aquello parecía extraño para Wei WuXian, si no fuera por el hecho de que Lan WangJi estaba mucho más serio y callado de lo habitual. Ni siquiera le respondía con sus monosílabos familiares, aquello sí era de alarmarse.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que la paciencia de Wei WuXian se agotó.

—¡Ah!, ¡No puedo más! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Wei WuXian exclamó, dando un azote a la superficie de la mesa con ambas palmas, observando a Lan Qiren. La comisura del anciano pareció temblar, una vena dibujándose en su sien. Wei WuXian ya estaba preparado para el golpe cuando una voz tranquila lo sacó de su modo de alerta.

—Cuando sucumbiste, hace trece años —comenzó Lan WangJi, su voz suave atrajo su atención, Wei WuXian perdió de vista todo por observarle—, muchas sectas pequeñas y cultivadores errantes, comenzaron a usar las Artes Demoniacas como algo común, sin conocerla, dando como consecuencia incontable casos de pueblos siendo arrasados por muertos controlados. Naturalmente, la responsabilidad cayó sobre el Patriarca YiLing —en ese punto Wei WuXian lanzó un gemido indignado que enmudeció ante la mirada severa de Lan WangJi—. Era incontrolable, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para detener esta oleada, pero nadie parecía dar con el culpable. Muchos creyendo que manipulabas desde el más allá las almas de los muertos para buscar venganza.

—Jiang Cheng lo cree aún —comentó Lan Xichen, dándole un sorbo a su té—. Nosotros no, por supuesto, conocemos la verdad de primera mano, pero en aquel momento fue algo a lo que no se le podía hallar explicación lógica.

Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto…

—Pasaron cinco años exactamente luego de tu muerte, y los numerosos casos de avistamiento demoníaco seguía en ascenso, la gente ya no estaba creyendo en nuestras capacidades, y comenzaron a cerrar ellos mismos los pueblos con barricadas, convirtiéndolos en fortalezas austeras. Ya no solicitaban ayuda, se aislaban —explicó con gravedad, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Eso, hasta que un día, un hombre que dijo provenir del otro lado nos extendió una invitación. En realidad, todas las grandes sectas fueron invitadas a una especie de extraño evento para conocer a siete Ancianos capacitados en el Arte del Cultivo y Arte Demoníaco por igual. Fuimos por curiosidad, pero aquello no parecía ser un buen augurio…

Lan WangJi calló lentamente, dejando de hablar por completo. Parecía perdido en sus remembranzas, una imagen turbulenta se esbozó en su tez. Lan Xichen carraspeó, tomando el curso de la narración—: Nos reunieron en la Ciudad sin noche, en un principio pensábamos que eran de la secta Qishan Wen, pero cuando llegamos, preparados para las armas, demostraron ser realmente Siete Ancianos de indudable poder y espíritu. Dicen que vienen del otro lado, no sabes cuál lado es aquel que ellos dicen, pero prometieron acabar con aquel mal que azotaba los pueblos, nuestros pueblos, si nos uníamos en una sola secta bajo su mandato.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian que fueron creciendo en asombro a medida que relataban la inverosímil historia. Emitió un jadeo incrédulo cuando fue dicha la última frase. Si mal no recordaba, la secta Qishan Wen quiso hacer lo mismo, sin éxito.

—Obviamente no aceptaron —dijo con una risita incrédula.

Recibió silencio por respuesta.

—La secta Qinghe Nie fue la primera en declinar, y casi desapareció. Nie Mingjue recibió un golpe fatal de uno de esos Ancianos; sólo movió un dedo y aunque no destruyó su Núcleo Dorado, cayó dormido, muerto en vida. Fue una simple advertencia —masculló en voz baja, había tintes de rencor y resentimiento, viejas remembranzas traían sentimientos contrariados—. Las condiciones eran sencillas, ellos gobernarían, pero mantendríamos una falsa sensación de autonomía al permanecer en nuestro territorio. Una vez cada seis meses debemos ir a la Ciudad sin noche para comparecer ante ellos y dar reporte de lo último acontecido —terminó de explicar Lan Xichen. Wei WuXian desvió su atención, posándola sobre Lan WangJi, sus ojos se encontraron, y estos le trasmitían un sentimiento profundo que no lograba discernir—. Así ha sido desde tu muerte, Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian no pudo formular una respuesta coherente, fue incapaz de despejar la bruma en su mente que aquella historia le había causado. No podía concebir cómo era posible que después de pelear y sacrificarse por un ideal, este ahora fuese una simple burla. Estaban sometidos a siete hombres que, con un solo dedo de su mano, dejaron en un estado vegetativo a uno de los mejores combatientes de esa época. Imposible.

Después de unos incómodos segundos de meditación, dijo—: Hay algo que no logro entender… ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Se les ha dado caza a todo aquel que practica las Artes Demoníacas —respondió en su lugar Lan Qiren.

Wei WuXian hizo un sonido despectivo.

—¡Ellos la practican también!

—Es lo que nos resulta extraño en todo esto —comentó de pronto Lan Xichen, llevándose una mano al mentón en ademán preocupado—. Te han estado buscando durante años, y conocemos de fuentes confiables que han experimentado con aquellos cuerpos que pueden albergar un Núcleo Dorado y que puedan ser capaces de realizar Artes Demoníacas sin consecuencia, sólo que desconocemos lo resultados…

Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser raro y escalofriante. Wei WuXian podía hacerse una ligera idea del asunto, pero…

Frente a sí, Lan Qiren soltó un suspiro, observándole de pronto, con seriedad No había burla, enojo o ira en su tez, sólo cansancio—: No sabemos qué quieren, pero ya saben que estás aquí: vendrán por ti. Saben que la secta Gusu Lan te ha estado escondiendo y no podemos pensar qué clase de consecuencia podría caer sobre nuestras cabezas —espetó, endureciendo la mirada—: Todo es culpa tuya, Wei WuXian.

Las palabras sonaron como dagas en su corazón, doliéndole, pero no sorprendiéndole. Lan WangJi a su lado se tensó, parecía querer decir algo, pero la ágil mano de Wei WuXian sostuvo el dorso de ella, acariciándole, queriéndole transmitir con ese pequeño gesto que aquello que su tío decía era la verdad.

Tragó saliva, no tenía una respuesta ingeniosa para dar. En muchos años, esta era la primera vez que Wei WuXian se sentía perdido, sin un Núcleo Dorado al cual aferrarse para darse valor, sin Suibian o Chenqing, y un cultivo deleznable, se sintió indefenso.

—Yo-

Lan Qiren negó con la cabeza—: ¿Qué harás, Wei WuXian?

A su costado los rayos del sol comenzaban a manar, eran cálidos y ligeros, pero no lograron calentar su frio y turbado corazón.

¿Qué haría?

* * *

—Este cuerpo es apto para albergar, sólo debemos cultivarlo seis meses antes de que prospere —demandó una voz suave, pero firme. No había lugar para errores.

—No tiene suficiente energía espiritual y no sabemos si sea capaz de manejar el resentimiento-

—Con un compañero compatible será más que capaz de producir.

—Sí, pero el cuerpo será destruido y-

—¿Te preocupa?

—No, pero…

—Cuando el nazca el primer sujeto, este cuerpo será desechable —sentenció, mirando de soslayo al sujeto dormido en la cama. Sonrió ligeramente, acariciando la mejilla, fria al tacto. Alzó su rostro, encontrándose con los otros—. Den la orden a las sectas. Cada líder de clan debe venir y someterse al procedimiento —dictaminó, volviendo a bajar la mirada, sabía que su orden sería cumplida de inmediato.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en las comisuras.

—Es hora de conocer al indicado.

Continuará


	2. Hundido

**Summary:** Lan WangJi sabe que Wei WuXian está sufriendo en manos de aquellos seres; y ahora los líderes de secta deben tomar una decisión que pondrá en marcha un nuevo juego de poder y manipulaciones.

**N.A.:** Holaaaa, cómo están, gente bella. Vengo con la actualización de Casus, esperando que lo encuentren conforme a sus pensamientos. Sólo tengo una advertencia qué hacer de ahora en adelante: esto se pondrá dramático.

Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** MDZS pertenece a MXTX

_**Casus Belli ****— ****capítulo 2**_

* * *

La taza de té estaba caliente, humeante; ese extracto, era el mejor de aquella región. Sonrió, y la persona a su costado emitió un resoplido divertido. Lan Xichen sabía de primera mano lo presumido que se hallaba él al saber que se encontraba disfrutando de su té. Amplió la sonrisa en las comisuras, observándole de soslayo.

—Este té es el mejor de la región —confirmó, manifestando el hilo de sus pensamientos. La persona a su lado le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que pocas veces delineaba, y evidentemente, muy pocas veces esbozaba frente a los demás.

—Me alegra que te guste, Zewu-Jun, siempre puedes venir a disfrutar de nuestro té y grata compañía —comentó, dándole un sorbo a su humeante vasija. Sus ojos se cerraron, pareciendo disfrutar del momento que otorgaba la compañía del líder de la secta Gusu Lan y el té bien preparado. Suspiró, antes de continuar—: sin embargo, Zewu-Jun, tengo la ligera sensación de que no estás aquí solo por el té y la compañía, ¿no es así?

Hallándose descubierto, Lan Xichen soltó una ligera risita vejada.

—Me has descubierto —confesó, tomando su té, la sonrisa aún permanecía en sus labios, y Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar corresponderle, divertido—. Me disculpo, no pensé que pudiera ser descubierto de inmediato, me pareció descarado venir a tu secta sólo por un motivo —continuó su explicación, esta vez sus ojos se posaron sobre los otros, había una intensidad abrumadora en ellos. Amplió la sonrisa—. ¿Acaso este humilde líder de secta no puede visitar a Sandu Shengshou sólo por el placer de su compañía?

Entonada la oración, reinó un silencio espeso en el estudio del líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. La taza de té quedó olvidada en las manos de Jiang Cheng, y estas manos parecieron temblar levemente, único vestigio de agitación. Lan Xichen comenzó a preocuparse, temiendo haber confesado algo incorrecto. Pero, segundos después, Jiang Cheng salió de su letargo, dándole una leve sonrisa, había un lindo sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas pálidas. Lan Xichen le sonrió de vuelta, contento por no haber sido expulsado de la secta, o de la vida de su líder.

—Zewu-jun, aprecio tu sinceridad; siempre has sido elogiado por ella —comentó Jiang Cheng con alegría, sus ojos vibraban, vivaces. Lan Xichen dio una ligera venia en agradecimiento, su rostro apenas ocultándose. El líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang le correspondió; sin embargo, cuando Lan Xichen alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, aquel rostro se torció en ira, desquebrajando la perfecta imagen de líder que profesaba. Bajo, contrito y sintiéndose humillado, espetó—. Pero me has mentido, Zewu-jun, _tu sinceridad parece que se agotó…_

Lan Xichen se tensó en su asiento, el agarre en su taza de té se intensificó, el dorso de su mano coloreándose níveo. No había que ser muy listo para comprender la última oración dicha. Había dos cosas en la vida de Jiang Cheng que lo harían enojarse al punto de perder los cimientos. Una, que Lan Xichen le mintiera, y la otra…

—Jiang Cheng, permíteme explicar…

Hubo un rápido sonido siseante que pasó cerca su mejilla izquierda, transformándose rápidamente en un estruendo afilado tras su espalda. La taza de té que sostenía Jiang Cheng en su mano derecha fue lanzada hacia su persona con la suficiente habilidad para pasarle mortalmente cerca, pero no para lastimarle. Una clara advertencia de que Jiang Cheng estaba en su límite, y que no consentiría más mentiras y engaños. Lan Xichen tragó saliva lentamente; y después, soltó un suspiro contrariado. Cerró los ojos un momento, contemplando por unos segundos cómo abordaría la situación. Cuando los abrió, la presencia abrumadora de Jiang Cheng se dibujó, sentado en la silla que estaba a su lado frente al escritorio del estudio. No le observaba, contemplaba el dibujo esbozado que yacía fijo en la pared. Un bosquejo que él le había obsequiado hacía poco. La tez de Jiang Cheng permanecía oscura, llena de ira reprimida, sus hombros estaban tensos, listos para el combate.

Sin embargo, le estaba dando segundos de gloria a Lan Xichen para explicarse.

Volvió a suspirar, decidiendo dejar la taza de té sobre la superficie de madera antes de hablar.

—Desde hace un tiempo, una teoría se ha venido formando en mi mente sobre la intención de los Siete Ancianos —comenzó, sabía que a Jiang Cheng no le interesaba el asunto, pero para poder explicarse, necesitaba comenzar desde el principio—; lamentablemente es una teoría que no puedo compartir aún por temor a represalias, pero prometo que en su momento te lo diré —se lamió los labios en ademán nervioso antes de continuar—. Mi intención no ha sido ocultar información que pudiera afectarte, pero-

—Lo hiciste —espetó Jiang Cheng, girándose para observarle. Su ira no había mermado ni un poco.

—Lo hice —convino Lan Xichen, honesto—, pero no sabíamos de su identidad hasta el comunicado de los Ancianos —se excusó, el pretexto sonaba horrible a sus oídos, pero era la verdad.

—Aun así, decidiste protegerlo… —siseó Jiang Cheng con rencor, sus puños apretándose sobre sus muslos.

—Lo hice —volvió a confirmar y Jiang Cheng lanzó un gruñido desdeñoso. Lan Xichen se giró completamente sobre su asiento para agarrar ambos puños cerrados, hasta soltarle, amasando con sus pulgares ambos dorsos. Soltó un suspiro—. La ira que profesas no es mi ira, Jiang Cheng, hice lo que consideré correcto dadas las circunstancias.

Jiang Cheng alejó sus manos, como si estas quemaran, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso. Le observó por unos segundos, y luego, soltó un suspiro exasperado, recuperando un poco la compostura.

—Lo sé, Zewu-Jun —espetó, su ceño se frunció—, pero me has engañado, y no solo eso, lo llevaste a la presencia de esos seres del inframundo. _Lo has condenado._

Lan Xichen negó con la cabeza—. Fue decisión de Wei Ying ir a su encuentro.

Jiang Cheng soltó una risita despectiva, observándole sorprendido. Sus cejas se enarcaron en burla.

—Wei WuXian… ¿yendo por voluntad propia?

Lan Xichen sintió la necesidad de defender a su pequeño hermano protegido.

—Es noble, Jiang Cheng. Como líder de secta, debo defender el honor de Wei Ying: tus rencores, aunque los respete, no los comparto. _Wei Ying se ha sacrificado_ —reconvino, circunspecto. Ya no había espacio para las relaciones o intimidades, mucho menos compañerismo. Ambos eran líderes de secta y debían respetarse como tal.

Y, Lan Xichen, no podía permitir, en el nombre de su hermano, que dañaran más la reputación de Wei WuXian. Jiang Cheng volvió a soltar un bufido despreciativo, y descruzándose de brazos, lanzó un ademán despectivo con su mano derecha, restándole importancia a su parloteo.

—Bien pudo haberse sacrificado, pero ahora nosotros estamos involucrados.

—Era inevitable, Jiang Cheng, tarde o temprano seríamos convocados. Aún no sabemos qué intenciones tienen para Wei Ying, y mucho menos para los líderes de secta.

Jiang Cheng no respondió, sólo se incorporó de su asiento, caminando hasta el umbral de la ventana, observando distraídamente por ella. Lan Xichen le vislumbró, sintiendo una extraña distancia entre ellos. Juntó sus manos sobre sus muslos, apretándolas.

—Debemos ir pronto, asumo que la misiva te ha llegado —siguió el hilo de la conversación, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta—. ¿Deseas ir junto a mí en el viaje?

Él se giró sobre sus pies, observándole serio, se veía disgustado, pero Lan Xichen no tenía certeza de ello.

—Será extraño que nos vean juntos —dijo de pronto Jiang Cheng—, debes marchar por tu cuenta.

Con eso dicho, volvió a virarse, observando una vez más por la ventana. Tan lejos y a la vez cerca. Lan Xichen apretó sus labios, obligándose a no decir algo al respecto. Incorporándose de su asiento, dio un arco respetuoso en despedida, preparándose para partir.

La distancia entre ellos se hizo más amplia.

* * *

La Ciudad sin Noche era un lugar al que evitaría ir, a menos que fuese sumamente necesario.

Soltó un suspiro quejumbroso, _era necesario._

Con parsimonia abrió su abanico, ocultando su rostro contrariado. A su derecha pudo observar a un recto Lan WangJi, estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, en una esquina del recinto. El lugar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para albergar a más de cincuenta personas. Pero en ese momento, sólo eran necesarias pocas, específicamente, cuatro dirigentes.

Su mirada contrariada se transformó en una de extrañeza. Lan WangJi no debería estar ahí, debería estar en su lugar Lan Xichen.

El abanico en su mano se agitó nerviosamente. _Esto era malo, muy malo._

Cerró los ojos con pesar, odiando profundamente estar ahí. Ahí debería estar su hermano, _no él._

Cerró el abanico de golpe, el sutil sonido resonó en el recinto, creando leve eco. La mirada de Lan WangJi se cerró en una expresión adusta, observándole en silencio. Nie Huaisang se sintió descompuesto bajo el escrutinio.

Definitivamente no quería estar ahí.

El recinto era amplio, sólo ellos estaban. Ni siquiera los Ancianos hacían acto de presencia en el trono. ¿Cuándo llegarían los otros líderes? ¿Desafiarían a los Ancianos y se rebelarían?

_Oh Dios mío._

Abrió el abanico rápidamente, agitándolo con fuerza en su rostro, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Sus pensamientos eran demasiado ruidosos, temía que se salieran por sus oídos, por sus ojos, y se derramaran, ahogándolo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando qué haría su hermano en ese momento, cuando sintió una pesada mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Dio un respingo, lanzando un ligero grito al aire, alejándose con rapidez. Se giró sobre sí para encarar a la persona que lo había asustado, encontrándose con la mirada culpable de Lan Xichen.

—Líder de secta Qinghe Nie, un gusto poder saludarle, me disculpo si he cometido alguna falta… —comentó Lan Xichen, parecía sentir el haberle asustado de aquella forma.

Nie Huaisang sonrió, sintiéndose a gusto con la presencia calmante de Lan Xichen.

—Zewu-Jun —saludó Nie Huaisang, dando un respetuoso arco en ademán de saludo—, por favor, no me llame así, el honor me queda grande, sólo represento a mi hermano en vista de las circunstancias…

Lan Xichen se acercó un poco, sólo para volver a apretarle el hombro con afecto, un gesto que intentaba transmitir confianza y familiaridad. Nie Huaisang abrió su abanico, ocultando su sonrojo.

—Nie Huaisang, eres demasiado modesto para tu propio bien —comentó Lan Xichen con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Nie Huaisang iba a responderle, pero su mirada se dirigió tras el hombro del líder de la secta Gusu Lan, donde yacía el gigantesco umbral de la entrada. La expresión en su rostro pasó por una serie de rápidas emociones que desconcertaron a Lan Xichen, hasta que, inevitablemente, el rictus nervioso volvió al semblante de Nie Huaisang.

Curioso, Lan Xichen giró sobre su cuerpo, mirando hacia el umbral. Lan WangJi que también estaba cerca, observó, encontrándose en el quicio al líder de secta Lanling Jin. Jin Guangyao, en toda su gloria, hizo acto de presencia.

A Lan Xichen le brillaron sus ojos al contemplar a su hermano jurado. Jin Guangyao le observó también, y una suave sonrisa maravillada se dibujó en su apacible rostro. Lan Xichen rápidamente ignoró el nerviosismo de Nie Huaisang, y caminó en dirección a Jin Guangyao. Él pareció también salir de su sopor, y comenzó a avanzar, ambos encontrándose a mitad de camino en el recinto.

—Er-Ge.

—A-Yao.

Hubo un silencio cómodo. Jin Guangyao se retorció un poco con ligero nerviosismo bajo la mirada escrutadora y sonriente de Lan Xichen.

—A-Yao, ha pasado mucho tiempo —comenzó Lan Xichen, su mano posándose en el hombro de Jin Guangyao, apretándolo con afecto. Jin Guangyao sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

—Er-Ge, ha sido una eternidad desde la última reunión, me hubiera gustado que nuestro encuentro fuera más… _agradable_ —comentó aquello último, dudando un poco de la palabra que podría usar a continuación. Asintió para sí mismo, llegando a una conclusión que creyó conveniente—. Sin embargo, aquí estamos por compromiso. Aguardo de corazón, que no importe a qué término lleguemos hoy en este encuentro, esperaré que puedas acompañarme a Lanling Jin. He de discutir asuntos importantes que deben ser de tu conocimiento.

Dicho eso último, su mano derecha pasó a reposar sobre la otra que tenía sobre su hombro, sujetándola un poco. Una mirada intensa se dibujó en su tez tranquila, intentando con ello transmitirle a Lan Xichen una emoción que no podía describir con palabras. Lan Xichen pareció dudar, no por la invitación, Jin Guangyao le conocía bien.

La mirada de Lan Xichen se posó sobre la persona que estaba cerca del umbral, su hermano Lan WangJi. Él escuchó la conversación, y asintió en su dirección. Parecieron haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo silencioso, porque Lan Xichen con una sonrisa, dejó de observarle para posar su atención sobre su hermano jurado.

—A-Yao, será un placer acompañarte a donde dicten tus pensamientos —confirmó Lan Xichen, y Jin Guangyao le regaló una hermosa sonrisa radiante, hizo que el pecho de Lan Xichen se apretujara de orgullo.

La sonrisa en la tez de Jin Guangyao aumentó, e iba a responder, cuando un pequeño ruido se hizo presente en el umbral. Ambos giraron, contemplando una silueta vestida en cárdeno y azabache, ingresar de forma intempestiva. Era como un vendaval, se hacía sentir cuando llegaba, y su presencia dejaba un sabor amargo cuando se iba. Jin Guangyao frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando la mano en su hombro descendió rápidamente. Su rostro se transformó en una expresión complicada que desdibujó con rapidez, dando paso a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Líder de Secta Yunmeng Jiang —comenzó Jin Guangyao, girándose para encararlo. Atrás suyo estaba un tenso Lan Xichen y un nervioso Nie Huaisang que abanicaba su rostro con premura—. Llegas tarde, los Ancianos esperan.

Jiang Cheng no respondió. Se les quedó observando unos breves segundos, hasta que soltó un bufido, yéndose al frente del recinto, cerca de los siete tronos. Jin Guangyao resopló con parsimonia, y Lan Xichen pareció corresponderle, suspirando levemente también.

—Er-Ge, tranquilo, su ira no está dirigida hacia tu persona —comentó sonriéndole a Lan Xichen. Él le observó sorprendido, aunque no debería, Jin Guangyao siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando.

—A-Yao…

Hubo un chasquido ominoso, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos que deseaba manifestarle en ese momento. Del fondo del sepulcro donde estaba Jian Cheng, cerca de los siete tronos, un corredor se abrió, crujiendo con silencio y a la vez con ruido los viejos muros del recinto. Era un término desconcertante. Siete Ancianos salieron de allí, uno a uno sentándose en el trono correspondiente. Cada líder de secta se situó frente a ellos, retirados y otros cercanos, dibujando al mismo tiempo una venia en ademán de bienvenida. Lan Xichen observó de soslayo a Lan WangJi que estaba situado a su derecha, y Jin Guangyao aguardaba silenciosamente a su izquierda. Nie Huaisang estaba detrás, queriendo pasar desapercibido.

El único que al parecer tenía la fortaleza para encarar a los Siete, era Jiang Cheng, quien estaba al frente, cerca del trono. Lan Xichen sabía que él estaba ahí, de esa forma, porque quería terminar con rapidez y eficacia el asunto por el que habían sido convocados.

Estando ahí, solos, con la comitiva de cada secta aguardando imperiosamente fuera del recinto, no otorgaba la sensación de tranquilidad que buscaba conseguir. Lan Xichen quiso emitir un suspiro contrariado, pero la inesperada mano de Jin Guangyao sosteniendo su antebrazo, apretándolo levemente, le sorprendió, haciéndole olvidar sus tribulaciones mentales. Lan Xichen giró de soslayo contemplándolo, y Jin Guangyao le observó también, dibujándole una sonrisa tentativa, de esas que buscan calmar la tormenta que se desencadenaba en el océano.

Se sintió tranquilo.

Los Ancianos terminaron de sentarse cada uno en su respectivo trono, silenciosos y ominosos. Se venían tan simples que, probablemente, si no poseyeran ese aire de inmortalidad en sus auras, los olvidarían, así como se olvida al rocío de la mañana que humedece las plantas.

Pasaron segundos hasta que el Anciano líder habló.

—Se preguntarán el motivo de su convocación antes de los seis meses estipulados —comentó, recibiendo silencio por respuesta. No esperaba otra cosa—. Retenido el Patriarca Yiling, y sellados sus poderes demoníacos, se espera que se cumpla una sentencia acorde a sus delitos; sentencia que puede ser reducida si sometemos a los líderes de secta a un análisis para determinar quién será su guardián, o verdugo —en ese punto observaron a Jiang Cheng—, eso dependerá de ustedes —ante eso último dicho, Nie Huaisang dejó caer el abanico.

Lan Xichen se compadeció de él, y se lo recogió, entregándoselo. Sabía que su pánico iba en aumento ante los eventos que se estaban desarrollando, no podía culparlo, porque la tensión y la ira de su hermano era palpable.

Estaba seguro que ellos no catalogarían como adecuados para el análisis por haberlo acogido durante meses.

En ese momento, su única preocupación era impedir que Jiang Cheng llevara a cabo su venganza. Él estaría más que dispuesto a llevárselo a Yunmeng, todos en el recinto lo sabían.

Hubo segundos de tenso silencio, hasta que alguien habló.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el diagnóstico con el hecho de ser guardián del Patriarca Yiling? —preguntó Jin Guangyao, serio y circunspecto, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante e hizo una reverencia—. Perdonen mi franqueza, mi intención no es ofenderlos, pero, ¿qué ganaríamos nosotros al tener a un supuesto criminal como el Patriarca Yiling en nuestras sectas?

Lan Xichen en secreto alabó su astucia y valentía, esa era una pregunta que todos se hacían en sus mentes, pero nadie se atrevía. Con excepción, quizá, de Jian Cheng. Con esa consulta, el momento de tensión se acentuó cuando ninguno de los Ancianos respondió. Jin Guangyao no flaqueó, su rectitud se acrecentaba. Él sabía que era una duda válida.

—La verdadera razón y el motivo, junto con la ganancia, se le otorgará a quien supere el análisis con éxito —sentenciaron, contemplando con parsimonia a todos los líderes.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, la atención de aquellos Ancianos se centró en Lan WangJi. Hubo unos escasos segundos de desconcierto hasta que el Anciano líder habló—: no eres un líder de secta, Hanguang-Jun, tu presencia aquí no es bienvenida.

Lan Xichen sabía que era momento de actuar. Antes de que Lan WangJi pudiera decir algo, se adelantó, haciendo su debida venia de respeto, y habló—. Venerables, si pudieran permitirme segundos de su tiempo para explicar las circunstancias —esperó con paciencia a que le dieran su otorgamiento. Uno de ellos asintió, y continuó—: Mi hermano es el segundo líder de la secta, quien toma las decisiones cuando se me impide hacerlo, y —dudó unos segundos, vislumbrando de soslayo a Lan WangJi, quien consintió. Con resolución, volvió a hablar—, es compañero de cultivo de Wei Ying. Considero que él tiene más oportunidad y capacidad de llevar a cabo el análisis.

Jiang Cheng, en ese momento estaba de espalda, se giró violentamente para encararlo. Era un secreto a voces aquella confesión, pero que no titubeara en revelarlo daba a entender la desesperación por volverlo a tener en Gusu Lan. Un resentimiento amargo se apoderó de su tez y Lan Xichen le observó con dolor mal disimulado, _aquello parecía estar más allá de la salvación._ Jiang Cheng se giró con brusquedad una vez más, resuelto a ignorarlo. El líder de la secta Gusu Lan no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos por unos momentos, permitiéndose un dejo de vulnerabilidad.

Vulnerabilidad que recompuso rápidamente cuando el líder de los Ancianos habló.

—Reconocemos el potencial de Hanguang-Jun, pero también reconocemos que esto va más allá de la creencia profesional —explicó, y Lan Xichen temió lo peor—. Me temo que-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, uno de los Ancianos de la izquierda del trono en semicírculo susurró algo ininteligible, hizo detener al Anciano líder de la mortal respuesta que daría. Hubo suaves murmullos, parecían estar discutiendo algo. Segundos después parecieron llegar a una conclusión, porque el Anciano líder habló nuevamente.

—Si Hanguang-Jun toma tu lugar como líder de secta para este diagnóstico, y por algún motivo, supera las expectativas, habrá términos posteriores que discutiremos —sentenció.

Lan Xichen sabía a lo que se refería. Si Lan WangJi ganaba aquel fatídico análisis, y superaba a los demás, estarían más vigilados que nunca, y en su cabeza colgaría la advertencia más proterva y tenebrosa: _no se atrevan a ir en contra o borraremos a Gusu Lan del mapa._

Lan Xichen estaba consciente, y por ello se encontró asintiendo. Frente a sí estaba Jin Guangyao, observándole con impotencia. Él entendía mejor que nadie la situación.

Ante el asentimiento del líder de la secta Gusu Lan, los Ancianos encomiaron—. Entonces todo está dicho, que el análisis comience.

Tras de sí, Nie Huaisang lanzó un gimoteo, el abanico volvió a caer al suelo.

* * *

—¿Qué debo hacer para ganar este teatro? —una voz amarga y llena de cinismo preguntó al Anciano líder. El recinto se había desocupado hacía un tiempo prolongado, cada uno de los líderes de secta, menos uno, estaban en sus recámaras de reposo, aguardando la llamada para el análisis que se llevaría a cabo.

El Anciano líder lanzó una risita al aire—. Someterte al examen, como todos. No estarás exento.

Aquella persona dio un manotazo sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio, acercando su cuerpo al contrario en ademán amenazador.

—Espero que reconsideres mi advertencia, no importa que tan fuertes o inmortales sean, no se atrevan a tocarlo, o los borraré del mapa —amenazó.

Quizá para él, inmaculado y siempre recto, esa amenaza era una imagen discordante de su personalidad: siempre actuando con discreción, no esperó que la ira hiciera mella en él.

El Anciano líder se tomó la amenaza con comodidad, dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Debes guardar tu ira, sabemos que tu juguete es intocable, después de todo, ¿no era eso parte del trato?

—¡Él y su secta!

—Él y su secta —reconoció el Anciano líder con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vas a tu recámara?, sabrán que desapareciste, estás siendo vigilado de cerca, y no precisamente por ese juguete tuyo.

—Sé que estoy siendo vigilando, Venerable, no juegues con este líder —espetó, pero hizo caso a la sugerencia, saliendo del estudio. Antes de cruzar el umbral, habló, girándose un poco—. Seré el primero en realizar el examen.

Con aquel dictamen colgando en el aire, salió del estudio, sus capas ondeando al caminar. El Anciano líder nunca dejó de sonreír, incluso cuando él salió.

Ciertamente todo estaba saliendo como él lo había predicho.

* * *

**N.A:**

Drama, mucho drama, probablemente se extienda por más de 30 caps.

Lan WangJi sufre mucho, pero me pareció adecuado centrarlo desde la perspectiva de los líderes.

Vendrá pronto una perspectiva de Lan WangJi, pero será corta, lo ideal es que se mantenga el misterio *guiño*

Nie Mingjue volverá a las andadas porque Nie Huaisang morirá de una apoplejía pronto.

Jin Guangyao merece amor, pero sí, será una perra.

Jiang Cheng también merece amor :v y sí, el siguiente cap habrá un punto de vista de él por la situación del Guayabo.

Nos veremos prontooo


	3. Ultrajado

**Resumen: **

Jiang Cheng pensaba que la traición debería tener forma de un líder de secta.

**Notas: **

Nuevo capítulo arriba! Perdonen, pero debo cambiar las etiquetas, si bien la violación está implícita, he de prepararlos para la carga psicológica de los próximos capítulos! Disculpenme de antemano. No odien al Guayabo, plissss

Disfruten ;u;

**Disclaimer:** MDZS pertenece a MXTX

* * *

_**Casus Belli**_

No tenía la noción de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

En la lóbrega oscuridad que le arropaba, Wei WuXian había perdido el raciocinio y la capacidad de saber dónde se hallaba, o qué época era. El último vestigio de reminiscencia que tuvo antes de que le abandonara la consciencia, fue la escena de la reunión, donde había aceptado el infame castigo por sus actos pasados.

Entendía que, debido sus anteriores crímenes, no merecía perdón alguno. Comprendió muy bien que buscaran de asesinarle, desterrar su alma al más allá para nunca reencarnar; pero lo que no podía dilucidar era cómo aquellos seres, que se llamaban a sí mismos Ancianos, serían autores de ese horrible castigo que le fue impuesto.

El solo pensarlo le provocaba un espantoso hundimiento en su corazón.

_Así no era cómo se suponía que se debe formar una familia._

Intentó sonreír, sin embargo, el gesto nunca llegó a sus labios. Intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo: un sollozo escapó en su lugar.

_Ni siquiera podía abrazarse._ Estando tendido en una base de piedra, fría y húmeda, con sellos demoníacos en sus extremidades, sujetándolo firmemente, Wei WuXian, lloró.

Los gimoteos bajos y quedos se rompieron en llantos incontrolables.

_Tenía miedo._

Se sentía impotente. Como un débil e indefenso ser humano.

¿Dónde estaba Lan Zhan? _Oh, Lan Zhan, otra vez lo abandonaba._

Wei WuXian aceptaba que la gente lo odiara por sus acciones. Él nunca consideró algo más allá fuera de eso. Pero, en ese momento, ese amargo sentimiento lleno de ira y rencor, se apoderó de su corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarlo de esa manera? La humillación coloreó sus pómulos, húmedos en agua salada.

_Los mataría, mataría a esos Ancianos._

Una extraña y tenebrosa brisa surcó aquel recinto, desvaneciendo sus oscuros pensamientos. Ese lugar parecía tener toda el aura de ser una cueva subterránea. Inevitablemente se crispó, sintiendo los vellos de su piel erizarse. Su cabeza se alzó, los mechones azabaches ocultaron apenas su visión, pero pudo darse perfecta cuenta de que su desnudez era obvia. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

En el pasado, un escenario así no lo hubiera hecho sentirse patético. Pero en ese momento, por extraño que sonara en su mente, así se sentía.

Ese escenario sólo acrecentaba su debilidad.

En sus lóbregas reflexiones, cada vez más aciagas y suicidas, pensaba, hallando la forma de tratar de escapar. Sí, él estaba consciente de que había hecho un trato. Pero no se las iba a dejar fácil a aquellos horribles seres que sólo buscaban explotarle como mula.

No pudo evitar pensar en Manzanita.

Suspiró con exasperación, acomodándose en la imposible posición que se hallaba. Obviamente los sellos en sus extremidades tampoco ayudaban, teniéndole así, extendido boca arriba y desplegado como un pollo, listo para ser asado.

Su estómago rugió. No pudo evitar que el suspiro se tornara en resoplido.

El débil cuerpo de Mo Xuanyu pedía comida.

_¿Quizás si gritaba por servicio a la habitación tal vez le complacerían…?_

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a lanzar una bocanada de gritos y retahílas; pero del fondo de la cueva, en la húmeda pared de piedra unas líneas de brillante color violeta se dibujaron, esbozando cuatro grandes surcos en forma de rectángulo. Hubo un chasquido, y la pared se superpuso sobre la otra, deslizándose luego a la derecha, lentamente.

La línea de pensamientos de Wei WuXian se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando vio ingresar a unos de esos Ancianos. Parecía ser el líder de los otros. La vestidura negra que envolvía su cuerpo sólo acrecentaba la palidez de su envejecida piel. Sus cabellos eran fuliginosos, pero extrañamente cortos. El aire de inmortalidad sólo se podía percibir en su mirada.

Sus rasgos no tenían la finura que profesaba.

Wei WuXian le regaló una socarrona sonrisita.

Sonrisa que desdibujó cuando el Anciano le correspondió. Aun así, Wei WuXian no se dejó amedrentar.

—Muero de hambre, espero que el congee tenga la textura ideal, si no hablaré con el administrador del lugar, porque su servicio es un asco.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Anciano creció—: me alegra que tengas energía suficiente —dijo, no respondiendo a la provocación. Sus pasos lentos y seguros lo alejaron del umbral, acercándose a la base de piedra gris donde yacía el cuerpo de Wei WuXian. Con suavidad, tocó su muslo derecho, apretándolo—. Espero que la conserves para cuando llegue tu parte del trato, es en unas horas.

El estómago de Wei WuXian se apretó, el hambre desapareciendo con pasmosa velocidad para dar paso a la aprensión; una sensación nauseosa nació, acrecentándose cuando ese horrible Anciano comenzó a subir su mano por el surco níveo de sus muslos, fríos y húmedos.

Quiso alejarse.

No pudo moverse, el pánico y la ira se manifestaron en su rostro.

El Anciano nunca dejó de observarle, y cuando Wei WuXian pensó que sucedería lo inevitable, aquella mano mustia se alejó. La piel que tocó se sentía más fría, _más sucia._

Sintió las esquinas de sus ojos comenzar a picar, su rostro se tiño en grana vergüenza.

—Tranquilo, no debes temer. De todas formas, no seré yo quien tenga el honor de tal acción —dijo el Anciano, en cinismo aplacamiento. Wei WuXian apretó los dientes, gruñendo.

—¿Crees que será fácil ponerme una mano encima cuando me liberes? —amenazó, chasqueando sus dientes en un siseo.

El Anciano, lejos de sentirse intimidado, sonrió. ¿Cómo podía sentirse intimidado cuando parecía un animal acorralado? La mano que sostuvo su muslo anteriormente pasó a tocar las lisas hebras de su cabeza. Wei WuXian la giró, en un vano intento por alejarse de aquel toque, pero ese ser, lejos de sentirse amedrentado por su hostilidad, lo acarició un poco más, antes de que sus dedos se enterraran en sus cabellos, apretándolo con brutal fuerza.

No pudo retener el quejido que brotó de sus labios agrietados. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. _Dolía, dolía muchísimo._ Su cabeza iba a explotar. El Anciano solo amplió su sonrisa al ver el rostro contrito de la persona que yacía bajo sí. Se inclinó un poco, sus labios acariciando la oreja del otro, y susurró.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Mientras le sostenía con brutal fuerza, la otra mano del Anciano se internó dentro de sus túnicas negras, sacando un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un sospechoso líquido de matiz grisáceo, se veía enfermizo. Wei WuXian lo observó de soslayo, con las lágrimas a segundos de derramar empañando su mirada. No sabía qué era aquello o qué efecto podría tener en su cuerpo. El surco de sollozos volvió abrirse paso sobre sus mejillas, sin poder evitar la vergüenza que venía con la acción, su cuerpo endeble demostrando impotencia. En su antiguo cuerpo, lleno de un poderoso cultivo, desechar un líquido así habría sido un problema menor.

Ahora estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo. _Y ellos lo sabían._

El Anciano se llevó el pequeño frasco a la boca, quitando el tapón con sus dientes inmaculados. Con lentitud pasmosa, el borde lo llevó a los labios de Wei WuXian. Por instinto, él cerró la boca, tozudo. La mano que sostenía con ímpetu sus hebras, se apretó con fuerza, haciéndole soltar otro quejido sollozante.

Fue inevitable para él abrir sus labios en otro gimoteo, y el Anciano aprovechó el momento para meterle con violencia todo el líquido en la boca. Desechó con rapidez el frasco en el húmedo suelo de piedra para utilizar su mano y bloquear el canal de su respiración, obligándole así a consumirlo todo. Wei WuXian pensó que sería más fácil ahogarse hasta morir, pero no quería dejar solo a Lan WangJi otra vez…

_No quería morir._

Pasaron los segundos, y se vio obligado a tragar el líquido. Sólo cuando lo hizo completamente el Anciano se apartó, liberándole del mortal agarre que tenía sobre su cabello. No pudo evitar el suspiro aliviado que escapó entre ligeras expectoraciones.

Cuando pudo recomponerse, encaró al Anciano con cólera, abandonando el cinismo y la burla que utilizaba para ocultar sus oscuras intenciones—: ¿qué fue eso, maldito viejo?

Había perdido la compostura, pero no le importaba. Al momento que tragó aquel líquido glutinoso, comenzó a sentir un extraño calor que se extendía del centro de su abdomen, de su vientre. Su mirada bajó a ese punto en específico, y el Anciano le sonrió, siguiéndolo con su vista también.

—No pensé que actuaría tan rápido, eso demuestra lo compatibles que son —habló en Anciano, más para sí mismo que alguien en particular.

Wei WuXian gruñó, el miedo arropándole. Comenzó a sudar.

—¡¿Qué era eso?! —gritó, incapaz de contener el quejido que salió de sus labios.

_Dios mío, qué le había hecho._

La sonrisa del Anciano se acrecentó.

—Sólo un pequeño aliciente —comentó, su mano volvió a acariciarle el cabello que ya estaba pegajoso. Se acercó una vez más al rostro sonrojado de Wei WuXian, el vaho tibio que salía de sus labios ya era visible—, _para que te tomes la situación con placer._

En la bruma nebulosa de sus pensamientos, Wei WuXian susurró un nombre en medio de suplicas desesperadas. No podía seguir pensando con raciocinio_, su mente se perdía._

En sus pensamientos, gritó—: ¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. Por fav-!

Sólo que no fueron en sus elucubraciones. La cueva subterránea resonó, haciendo eco del nombre de ese individuo que Wei WuXian mantuvo en su memoria, hasta que la última reminiscencia de su raciocinio se marchitó.

* * *

Era un pergamino lo que yacía esbozado sobre el escritorio.

Jiang Cheng entrecerró los ojos en sospecha.

Desconocía el sello que yacía esbozado sobre el gran pliego aperlado. Un sello de color rojo sangre, y Jiang Cheng no dudaba que fuera sangre real. Era un encantamiento demoníaco, podía percibir su oscura y abominable aura, lamiéndolo.

No pudo evitar el estremecimiento que lo abrumó.

El tiempo transcurrió, embargado en sus elucubraciones, pero para otras personas ese tiempo de meditación, pareció de indecisión. No era como si hubiera otras personas en el recinto. Jiang Cheng estaba solo con el Anciano en su estudio, los otros ya habían pasado por la prueba: él era el último.

Sabía que era el último porque cuando salió Nie Huaisang de la habitación, pálido como la nieve, le informó que los demás ya estaban en el salón, aguardando.

La actitud de Nie Huaisang sólo acrecentó su desconfianza.

Chasqueó los dientes en desdeñoso recelo.

A su lado, en la parte de atrás, el Anciano pareció suspirar, pero Jiang Cheng no tenía certeza de ello.

—No temas, líder de secta Yunmeng-Jiang, el sello es perfectamente seguro, sólo debe colocar una gota de su sangre en el mantra para verificar la compatibilidad —aseguro el Anciano con voz nerviosa, y Jiang Cheng se percató de que éste no era el líder.

El líder seguramente le hubiera sonreído, como si fueran buenos amigos.

Su labio se torció en disgusto, negándose a responder. Él no era ignorante en esos asuntos, había investigado un poco cuando Wei WuXian estaba bajo su mandato. Después de todo, uno siempre debería estar cerca de sus amigos, y aún más cerca de sus enemigos.

Sus ojos violetas viraron a la derecha del pergamino: había una pequeña daga de oro ennegrecido. Tenía esbozada sobre la hoja bifurcaciones elípticas que desconocía, parecían recitar algo en un lenguaje antiguo. La agarró con seguridad, y presionó sobre su índice, profundo, hasta que comenzó a sangrar.

La duda de Jiang Cheng no era por la aprensión.

Él se preguntaba si esa sangre esbozada, esa maldita sangre, pertenecía a Wei WuXian.

Cerró los ojos, y la gota carmesí cayó en el centro del sello.

Cuando los abrió, observó con morbosa fascinación cómo su sangre se esparcía en ramificaciones borgoñas sobre cada punto del sello demoníaco. Ese sello parecía succionar su sangre, le fue inevitable el estremecerse ante la vista.

Era absolutamente fascinante. Tan fascinante como abominable.

Cuando su sangre desapareció en los puntos del sello demoníaco, éste fue desapareciendo también con lentitud, dando paso a que se esbozara una serie de cifras que no podía comprender. El Anciano, uno de los siete, caminó con premura hasta posarse a su lado, al frente del pergamino, tomando nota de los números que surgían, con avidez. Parecía fascinado con el resultado, y Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué significa? —demandó, no queriendo sonar ansioso por la consecuencia.

No sabía si quería ser guardián de Wei WuXian.

_No sabía qué esperar._

El Anciano no respondió de inmediato, cuando terminó de anotar los números que aparecían, su mirada se posó finalmente sobre él, sus ojos brillaban—. Líder de Secta Yunmeng-Jiang, este es el resultado final, debemos evaluarlo con el Venerable, sólo él nos dará una respuesta adecuada —explicó, doblando con prolijo las anotaciones que había escrito. Luego de eso le dio una leve reverencia—. Por favor, espere con los otros líderes en el salón. En breve minutos se le dirá el resultado —dijo, saliendo con premura del recinto, dejando la puerta del estudio entre abierta.

Jiang Cheng se permitió un minuto de consuelo antes de salir, las piernas le temblaban.

Salió, caminando por el estrecho pasillo sin ventanas. Si no fuera por las linternas que apenas alumbraban, caminaría a ciegas por la oscuridad. No era un problema para él, pero sí una molestia menor.

Al final del pasillo estaba ubicado el salón principal de las reuniones. Cuando salió, pudo observar desde una perspectiva amplia a los individuos que estaban en el lugar. Había pequeños cojines azabaches desperdigados a cada costado del salón. Esa estancia también era oscura, linternas rojizas iluminaban con luz tenue. Si no fuera porque los cristales sobre sus cabezas dejaban pasar cierta luminiscencia del día, dudaría que pudieran verse en aquella oscuridad intencionada.

Hubo un momento de duda al posar su pie derecho en el primer mosaico del recinto, cuando decidió contempló mejor a los individuos. A un costado izquierdo del salón, había tres cojines negros, y sobre esos cojines estaban tres personas sentadas en lateral. El líder de la secta Jin Lanling estaba sentado a un lado, muy cerca del líder de la secta Gusu Lan. Al izquierdo de Lan Xichen estaba un silencioso Lan WangJi, escuchando el parloteo incesante que se transformaba Jin Guangyao en presencia de Zewu-Jun.

Se veían alegres, conversando en voz baja. De vez en cuando ambos parecían notar la presencia taciturna de Lan WangJi, y lo incluían por cortesía, pero era obvio que ellos no parecían percibir en ese momento la molestia ansiosa del Segundo Jade de Lan, más enfrascado en su conversación íntima que otra cosa.

Se negó a sentirse amargo ante la vista. Ellos podían conversar íntimamente hasta que el creador destruyera su mundo, y Jiang Cheng jamás podría sentirse agrio por ello. El sólo pensarlo era ridículo. Bufó, desdeñoso, pero no pudo negar la molestia que surgió en su corazón al observar al inmoral líder de secta Jin Lanling tocar el antebrazo de Zewu-Jun mientras su cabeza ligeramente rozaba su hombro, riéndose de quién sabe qué estupidez.

Desvió la mirada antes de que sus instintos asesinos se manifestaran en su rostro. Enfocándose en el lateral derecho, frente a la entrada del pasillo, estaba Nie Huaisang observándole. Su abanico ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, pero aun así fue visible para Jiang Cheng la sonrisa que le regaló, reservada tras el abanillo. Decidió caminar en su dirección.

El primer paso que dio fuera del pasillo hizo eco, y pudo observar de soslayo como Lan Xichen con rapidez dejaba la conversación para posar sus ojos dorados sobre él. El rostro de Jin Guangyao se transformó en una expresión complicada que le fue difícil entender, pero aun así no pudo evitar la ligera petulancia que creció en su pecho al saberse visto por el líder de la secta Gusu Lan.

Petulancia que asesinó con rapidez. A él no tenía por qué interesarle las atenciones de Lan Xichen. Se las regalaba a Jin Guangyao, _él definitivamente no las quería._

No notó que sus pasos se hicieron rápidos para llegar al frente de Nie Huaisang. Pero cumplió con su cometido. El suplente temporal de la secta Qinghe Nie le dio un arco de reconocimiento, y Jiang Cheng casi olvidó sus modales ahora que estaba finalmente en territorio conocido. Le correspondió con ligera torpeza que se negó a admitir, sonriéndole un poco.

—Jiang-Xiong —saludó Nie Huaisang con familiaridad, cerrando su abanico para darle una sonrisa nerviosa de bienvenida.

—Nie-Xiong —le correspondió Jiang Cheng, sonriéndole levemente.

Dio un aspaviento con su mano, invitando a Nie Huaisang a que primero se sentara en los cojines. Él asintió con nerviosismo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí. Jiang Cheng pensó que se veía adorable, como un perrito pequeño que apenas sabe cómo caminar. Alejando esos pensamientos, se sentó también en el cojín, al lado de Nie Huaisang, ignorando de forma magistral la mirada punzante de Jin Guangyao, y la afligida de Lan Xichen. Ya no conversaban.

Casi rió con sorna.

A su lado, Nie Huaisang se removió en su asiento, sacando el abanico con rapidez para ocultar la expresión que se dibujó al momento de hablar—: Jiang-Xiong, ¿conoces el resultado de…?

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza—: Informaron que el Anciano líder daría los resultados pronto.

Nie Huaisang suspiró, comenzando a abanicarse el rostro—. También me dijeron lo mismo, lo que no entiendo es por qué darán el resultado público si fueron celosos de guardar el resto de la información.

De inmediato, Jiang Cheng estuvo de acuerdo con su comentario. Llevándose una mano al mentón, respondió—: Asumo que llamarán a la persona, y a ésta la dirán la información más vital.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio después de lo último mencionado, cuando del pasillo por donde había salido Jiang Cheng, emergió un Anciano con premura: era el mismo que los había acompañado en el análisis. De sus ropas interiores extendió un pergamino, y lo leyó—: Líder de secta Jin Lanling y Hanguang-jun, por favor acompáñenme.

El silencio que le siguió a esa declaración fue espeso. Jiang Cheng no daba crédito, ¿dos resultados exitosos? ¿Acaso no era uno quién saldría como ganador? Era alucinante pensar que la secta Jin Lanling y la secta Gusu Lan se disputarían a un criminal como Wei WuXian.

Jiang Cheng no quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo, sentía el alivio sentir de no haber aparecido en el resultado.

No sabía qué haría con Wei WuXian una vez que éste estuviera bajo su poder.

Cuando pasó el desconcierto, Lan WangJi fue el primero en liderar la comitiva, seguido de un Jin Guangyao que se incorporó de su asiento con la considerada ayuda de Lan Xichen. El rostro del líder de la secta Gusu Lan se veía oscuro, preocupado.

¿Qué haría Lan Xichen si Jin Guangyao resultaba ganador?

Jiang Cheng dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios que no ocultó, eso era algo que visualizaría en primera fila.

* * *

—Esto es interesante: uno es compatible físicamente, y el otro espiritualmente —dijo el Anciano líder, divertido, al visualizar las expresiones de desaliento esbozadas en los rostros de los individuos que tenía frente a sí, al otro lado del mesón.

Elevó su mano en un ademán gracioso, consintiendo que ambos se sentaran en los cojines que yacían juntos al otro lado. Cuando lo hicieron, Jin Guangyao fue el primero en hablar—: Venerable, aunque puedo dilucidar quién es la persona compatible espiritualmente, ¿podría explicarnos cómo manejar esto de una manera que no afecte nuestra posición como líderes de secta?

El Anciano permaneció en silencio unos segundos, considerando su respuesta. Cuando llegó a una conclusión, la pregunta que formuló, desconcertó tanto a Jin Guangyao como a Lan WangJi.

—Líder de secta Jin Lanling, ¿sabes a qué persona pertenecía el cuerpo que ahora habita el alma del Patriarca Yiling?

Jin Guangyao negó con la cabeza, y Lan WangJi se tensó en su asiento. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza sobre sus muslos. El Anciano líder consideró el silencio como aliciente para continuar—: El cuerpo perteneció a Mo Xuanyu.

Los ojos de Jin Guangyao se abrieron en sorpresa, un leve jadeo desquebrajó su imagen de confianza y serenidad. A su lado, los nudillos de Lan WangJi se tornaron níveos, sus labios se apretaron evitando decir algo que pudiera comprometer aún más a Wei WuXian.

—No sabía que pertenecía a Mo Xuanyu…

El Anciano le regaló una sonrisa condescendiente—: ¿Ahora entiendes por qué eres compatible físicamente?

Era poco sabido que Mo Xuanyu sintió debilidad por el ahora líder de la secta Jin Lanling. Que ellos tuvieran conocimiento de eso, sólo aumentaba su aprensión al saber que su red de información era más amplia de lo que imaginaban.

El mutismo se hizo más espeso y largo esta vez, el Anciano líder observaba, entretenido, dilucidando cómo los engranajes y las tuercas de sus elucubraciones iban moviéndose más rápido, buscando una imposible solución al evento que se expandía frente a sí.

Cuando vio que ninguno parecía dispuesto a inquirir alguna otra duda, dijo—. En vista de la situación, descartaremos primero la compatibilidad física —explicó, como si se tratara de un experimento sin importancia. En efecto, así era para ellos. Jin Guangyao abrió la boca, pero el Anciano líder le cortó con un ademan de su mano, observándole serio, pero la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios no mermó—. Serás el primero en pasar. Te daremos una semana para ver resultados favorables, si no, procederemos con el que es compatible espiritualmente.

—¿Qué resultados esperan? —preguntó Lan WangJi, temiendo la respuesta.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Anciano líder se amplió, las arrugas acrecentándose, dándole un aspecto de viejo endeble y candoroso.

—Hanguang-jun, creemos que eres más inteligente que esto.

Jin Guangyao suspiró, dirigiéndose a Lan WangJi—: Se espera que uno de nosotros conciba con éxito.

Lan WangJi lo sabía, de alguna forma, esa treta que estaban planeando. ¿Toda esa pantomima era para tener como mula de carga y cría a Wei WuXian?

No era sólo eso, había algo más. _Algo más profundo. _

Lan WangJi observó directamente los ojos cerúleos de aquel Anciano—: Wei Ying no consentirá esto con facilidad —dijo, deseando creerlo. Pero sabía que los Ancianos encontrarían una forma de persuadirlo.

—No debes temer, Hanguang-jun, el Patriarca Yiling está más que dispuesto.

De alguna forma, aquello dicho sonaba realmente mal. Era horrible pensar de qué forma lo obligaron a disponerse. Lan WangJi abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. ¿Qué podría decir, que sirviera para alargar más aquel tortuoso asunto? El Anciano líder pudo dilucidarlo, porque por respuesta alzó sus dedos, lanzando un chasquido al aire.

Tras de él, la pared de lienzo verde se transformó en rugosa piedra gris: era una ilusión muy bien creada. Otro crujido más, y unas líneas violetas bifurcaron alrededor de la pared de piedra, dibujando con destellos una puerta que se separó ominosamente.

Apenas se abrió, unos gritos desgarradores resonaron en el estudio. Lan WangJi se incorporó con rapidez de su asiento, el cojín azabache voló lejos ante la ráfaga de viento y poder espiritual que salió en su momento de sorprendido enojo. Sus ojos abiertos, en silencioso horror, observaban la oscuridad de la cueva, de donde provenían los gritos y gimoteos. Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, saltó sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a entrar por el quicio de aquel umbral, pero el Anciano líder con rapidez sacó de sus mangas varios sellos demoníacos en forma de látigo que enrollaron todo el cuerpo de Lan WangJi hasta el cuello.

Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, al frente del umbral que daba la entrada a la cueva, a pocos pasos de ella, _tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._

—¡Wei Ying! —gritó, sólo para escuchar cómo los gimoteos subían en intensidad, exclamando ininteligibles palabras.

El Anciano líder se incorporó de su asiento, rodeándolo mientras le observaba. La sonrisa había desaparecido de sus facciones, antes joviales.

—Hanguang-jun, cálmese por favor, no queremos que el Patriarca Yiling pague las consecuencias de sus acciones, ¿verdad?

Lan WangJi no respondió. Su cabeza giró en dirección a Jin Guangyao, que le observaba con pesar. Él negó con la cabeza, contrariado y amargo, y Lan WangJi oscureció su mirada con dolorosa realización.

No podía salvar a Wei WuXian de ese horrible destino. _Una vez más, le fallaba._

En impaciente espera, el Anciano habló—: Líder de secta, si me hace el honor de acompañarme.

Hubo segundos de duda en el semblante de Jin Guangyao, antes de que finalmente se incorporara del cojín donde yacía sentado. Cruzó alrededor del maniatado Lan WangJi. Y antes de entrar, le observó en silencio. Unos segundos más pasaron, hasta que Jin Guangyao le dio una reverencia profunda. Cuando se incorporó, su rostro estaba oscurecido en culpa.

—Hanguang-jun, espero que puedan perdonarme.

Cuando entró finalmente, el oscuro umbral de la cueva se desvaneció, y la pared volvió a su lugar, con ello llevándose los clamores desesperados de Wei WuXian.

El silencio de aquel recinto, de algún modo, fue más tormentoso que los gritos. Lan WangJi no pudo evitar que las imágenes inundaran su mente, torturándolo.

Lan WangJi no se percató de sus mejillas húmedas cuando gritó:

_—¡Wei Ying!_

* * *

**Notas: **Por favor, díganme si les gustó!


	4. Quebrado

**Resumen: **¿Cómo el líder de la secta Gusu Lan puede manejar el sentimiento de traición a pesar de que él también fue victima? Bueno, de la misma forma que Jiang Cheng pudo.

**Notas:** Holaaa gente bonita! Cómo están, espero que bien. Vengo con una nueva actualización de Casus, esperando que la encuentren de su agrado.

Y no me odien, plis ;u;

A todas las personas bonitas que han dejado review, GRACIAS, me hacen feliz :u:

**Disclaimer:** MDZS pertenece a MXTX

**Casus Belli**

**Quebrado**

Los días murieron con parsimonia, y transcurrieron, casi con dolor, hasta que el tercer día fue enaltecido en el cielo carmesí. Tres días, y aún era incapaz de atender el imprudente ruido que era la voz de Wei WuXian.

Esa insolente voz en un pasado lo había irritado en sobremanera, pero ahora, esa voz se perdía en sus remembranzas, siendo sustituidas por gemidos, unos alaridos que perturban su consciencia.

¿Olvidaría cómo suena la voz de Wei WuXian?

Aún no podía escucharlo, pero en su mente, él gritaba, suplicando.

_Tres días había transcurrido._

Practicar la inedia era costumbre en el mundo de la cultivación.

Pues en esos tres días, sin algo líquido o sólido en su estómago, en cruenta espera ahí, meditando, frente a la pared gris que parecía burlarse de la desdicha que su cuerpo emanaba, yacía Lan WangJi, aguardando.

Esperando a que la tortura finalmente culminara.

Día y noche se pintaron en el cielo sin que Lan WangJi pudiera percatarse de ello.

Ojos cerrados y corazón marchitado, parecía que la desdicha le había agotado el llanto. Ojos cerrados, y ceño fruncido: una desviación de _qi_ sólo podía ocurrir si su espíritu yace perturbado. ¿Lo está? No posee consciencia de ello. Él sólo sabe que, si esperó trece años, podría esperar una eternidad por ver su rostro sonriente una vez más.

—Hermano…

Había una voz sonando en la lejanía. Era una voz que conocía.

Un suspiro quebró el silencio, seguido de unos pasos dubitativos haciendo eco en el recinto. Tres días había pasado, y tres veces el Primer Jade de Lan fue a verlo. Esa era la tercera vez que volvía a llamarle "hermano".

Lan WangJi desconoce la palabra. Desconoce todo lo que no tiene que ver con Wei WuXian.

—Hermano —volvió esa voz, llena de pesar y remordimiento, a romper su silencio autoimpuesto—. Hermano, debes descansar… recuerda que dijeron una semana.

Lan WangJi no era sordo, él había escuchado bien.

—Una semana será —sentenció, la voz salió ronca, sin uso.

Un suspiro brotó del Primer Jade de Lan, suspiro que se perdió cuando ambos hermanos escucharon el chasquido ominoso tan familiar de un sello demoníaco ejecutándose para dar paso a un encanto maldito. Los ojos de Lan WangJi se abrieron de inmediato al compás que sus pies cobraban vida para incorporarse de donde anteriormente yacía sentado, en tormentosa meditación. Casi con la misma premura, el líder de la secta Gusu Lan se situó a su costado, ambos rostros llenos de sombría anticipación.

El mismo destello cárdeno se dibujó sobre la pared de piedra, transformándose pronto en una puerta que se deslizó en un siseo protervo.

Al segundo, en la interminable oscuridad que daba la cueva, dos figuras salieron, una menos compuesta que la otra.

Pero no era la figura que Lan WangJi estaba esperando.

Era aquel Anciano líder con Jin Guangyao.

Sintió a su hermano dar un paso tentativo al frente, observando impotente, la imagen que se esbozaba frente a sí. La ansiedad los carcomió a ambos por igual: Lan WangJi esperando ver a Wei WuXian, y su hermano observando con dolor la efigie destruida de su hermano jurado.

Lan WangJi no se esperó observar la perturbada imagen de un líder de secta tan prominente como lo era Jin Guangyao: su vestimenta estaba suelta sobre sus hombros dándole una apariencia de haber sido arrojado a un huracán; los ojos pardos yacían envueltos en oscura neblina, unas ojeras perpetuas pintando con cruenta profundidad sus mejillas, y un sudor extraño manchando su níveo rostro.

La mirada de Lan Xichen se halló perdido en la contraria. Cuando se contemplaron, parecieron reconocerse. Jin Guangyao le regaló una sonrisa rota antes que sus rodillas conectaran con el suelo. Hubo un _"ah",_ que se perdió en el aire; y Lan WangJi pudo observar a su hermano perder la compostura de su rictus sereno, correr e hincarse, para inmediatamente sostener la cabeza de un desvanecido Jin Guangyao antes de que ésta conectara con la madera.

Lan WangJi apretó los labios, la ansiedad mellando en su turbado corazón.

Lo único que rompía el silencio era la acuciosa respiración de Lan Xichen. Lan WangJi observaba a su hermano, pero después de contemplar aquello, pensando, no sin creciente aprensión, en la salud física de Wei WuXian, reparó en la figura del Anciano líder. Él se veía más compuesto y menos perturbado. Había un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos que no le agradó. Pero a él no le interesaba si su plan tuvo éxito, sólo quería ver a Wei WuXian y quitar esa ansiedad que le oprimía el corazón como si las nieblas de Cloud Recesses se hubieran asentado, perenne, atormentando sus sentidos en vez de sosegarlo.

Antes de que Lan WangJi perdiera la poca cordura que quedaba en su raciocinio, el Anciano líder recién contempló la figura desmayada bajo sus pies. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa cansada y dijo—: Líder de la secta Gusu Lan, no debe temer, sólo está agotado.

Nadie pudo responder, ni siquiera su hermano, yaciendo ahí, sosteniendo el cuerpo roto de Jin Guangyao, demasiado frio como para pensar que sólo estaba durmiendo. Parecía haber perdido todo su poder espiritual, dejándole lo justo para sobrevivir.

Como si el Anciano líder hubiera leído sus pensamientos, continuó—: Tiene pocas reservas espirituales, su cultivo está al límite. Le sugiero que lo lleve a descansar y lo cuide.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Si era así con Jin Guangyao, ¿qué le hicieron a Wei WuXian?

El pecho de Lan WangJi se oprimió, arrancándole el poco aire que poseía.

—Wei Ying… —logró pronunciar Lan WangJi en un inconexo siseo.

El Anciano líder le observó de pronto, y su rostro sonriente desapareció para dar paso a una mirada llena de agudo escrutinio, como si de pronto estuviese pensando qué hacer con su persona.

A Lan WangJi no le agradó esa mirada.

—Hanguang-Jun, disculpe mis modales, no sabía que estaba aquí —comentó en un ademán de disculpa, dándole una venia.

Su mordaz forma de tratar hacía sentir a la gente inútil, sin comprender si él de verdad estaba excusándose o sólo apelando a su gélida deferencia. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, mucho menos para las formalidades. Él deseaba ver a Wei WuXian, sólo así su alma podría volver a pensar con normalidad.

—Wei Ying —volvió a repetir, poco importándole si volvían a otra guerra sólo porque ofendió a uno de los seres más poderosos que habitaban ahí.

Pero, para su disgusto, el Anciano líder volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ligera condescendencia.

—Ah, sí, el Patriarca Yiling —dijo, como si rememorara un recuerdo muy grato para él—. Está dentro esperándote. ¿Sabías que nunca dejó de decir tu nombre? Bastante persistente.

Lan WangJi no comprendía un sentimiento tan banal como el odio. Pero sí la creciente ira.

Sin reparar un segundo en el estado del Segundo Jade de Lan, el Anciano líder continuó—: Puedes pasar, lo acabo de limpiar para ti, pero no lo uses mucho porque está débil.

Haciendo a un lado las provocaciones, Lan WangJi ingresó al recinto. En el umbral, dijo—: Cierra —demandó, no importándole si sonaba como orden o pedido.

El Anciano líder tuvo el descaro de reír con agrado, antes de cumplir con su demanda. La puerta creada por el encanto demoníaco desapareció, arropando a Lan WangJi en la oscuridad. Le costó adaptarse a la penumbra cuando varias linternas rojas se prendieron al unísono alrededor del recinto. Era un perímetro circular.

Sin embargo, Lan WangJi no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a estudiar el recinto, porque en el centro, una base de piedra se esbozó frente a sus ojos, y sobre esa base, en completa desnudez, hecho un ovillo, se dibujó el cuerpo de Wei WuXian. Sus ojos se ampliaron, una emoción complicada de ira y alivio apretujaron su corazón, buscando quién podía ganar esa batalla.

—¡Wei Ying! —gritó, corriendo hasta la base de piedra.

De inmediato se quitó la túnica exterior, colocándola sobre el cuerpo de Wei WuXian. Vio cómo los ojos malva de él se abrían con alarma, alejándose rápidamente del toque.

—¡No!

Los ojos de Lan WangJi se llenaron de dolor contenido, pero entendió su reaccionar.

—Wei Ying, soy yo —dijo en voz baja, esperando.

Recién pasaron unos segundos cuando los ojos atormentados de Wei WuXian se ampliaron en reconocimiento. Luego, una sonrisa rasgada se dibujó. Sus hebras estaban desperdigadas por todos lados, envolviéndolo, pero aun así Lan WangJi de inmediato lo cubrió con su túnica y Wei WuXian respiró el olor a sándalo que despedía, sintiéndose más tranquilo, como si esa fragancia alejara a los demonios que lo perseguían.

—Ah, Lan Zhan —gimió quedo, sus manos agarraron la túnica, apretándose más contra ella. Lan WangJi acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó a su lado. Wei WuXian de inmediato se acurrucó en su cuerpo, su piel buscando cálido consuelo.

—Wei Ying-

—Creo que ya me volví loco —dijo de repente, su voz sonaba quebrada, escondida en su pecho—. Te llamé Lan Zhan, y nunca apareciste, te llamé tanto, tan alto, que mi voz se rompió_, ¿de verdad eres Lan Zhan?_

Había humedad, pero Lan WangJi no sabía si era por su túnica empapada o por sus mejillas, de pronto frías.

—Soy yo, Wei Ying —afirmó, sus brazos afianzándose al cuerpo que temblaba sobre sus muslos—. No te dejaré; llamarás, y te encontraré.

Deseó creérselo.

* * *

Habiéndose cumplido con éxito su cometido, el Anciano líder no tenía motivos para permanecer en el estudio. Dejó a los Jades de Lan lidiar con sus asuntos, y se retiró, quizá con demasiada premura.

A medida que caminaba, podía percibir los huesos de su cuerpo crepitando con cada paso que daba. Una de sus manos se alzó, acariciando las oscuras hebras de su cabello, y cuando la bajó, notó con indiferencia un grueso mechón en la palma de su mano nívea, haciendo contraste.

Un suspiro desdeñoso amenazó con salir, pero lo contuvo, casi al instante esbozando una sonrisa.

Sus pasos lo guiaron al final del pasillo externo del ala norte, dirección contraria a los pabellones privados de los líderes. De inmediato, ante su presencia, un pentagrama ambarino se dibujó en la pared, desapareciéndola al instante. Ingresó con cuidado, al momento la pared volvió a establecerse, el encanto sellándolo.

Una vez dentro, sus piernas no soportaron el peso y se quebraron a la altura de la articulación principal.

No pudo contener el suspiro desdeñoso que salió, acrecentándose cuando uno de los seis Ancianos le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Este cuerpo ya no sirve, prepara el siguiente —demandó a uno de los Ancianos que estaba cerca de los contenedores, éste inmediato acató la orden.

—Venerable, esos cuerpos duran poco cada vez… —dijo en voz baja el que lo tenía sujeto. El rictus preocupado de su mirada en realidad era de pánico.

—No hay que temer —espetó, dibujando una sonrisa leve que no demostraba su estado de ánimo—. Mientras haya energía espiritual, habrá cuerpos para crear.

Y mientras más cuerpos crearan, perfectos serían.

* * *

Había utilizado una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, pero Jin Guangyao aún no recuperaba el color en sus mejillas. Incluso parecía más pálido y frío de lo habitual.

Preocupación surgió, manchando el rostro tranquilo de Lan Xichen.

Ahí en la cama, con su túnica interior de seda como única vestimenta, y su cabello disperso sobre el lienzo blanco, parecía un perfecto cuadro fúnebre que nunca desaparecía de su mente. Si no fuera por los lentos latidos de su corazón y el inconexo compás de su respiración, Lan Xichen creería que había muerto.

Un carraspeó sonó tras él. El líder de la secta Gusu Lan se giró levemente, observando de soslayo que en el umbral yacía el Anciano líder con un pequeño frasco en la mano. Dicho recipiente tenía en su interior un líquido de color rojo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el líder de la secta Jin Lanling? —preguntó en saludo, ingresando a las habitaciones privadas de Ji Guangyao sin considerar si sería bienvenido.

No era como si hubiera quien pudiera recriminarle.

Lan Xichen negó suavemente con la cabeza. Unos pasos más adelante, el Anciano líder acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, situándose a su costado, frente a la cama donde un Jin Guangyao frío, como la nieve, reposaba. Ahora que estaba cerca de él, pudo percatarse de sus facciones.

Sabía que un cultivador destacado podía vivir en tranquilidad cientos de años; más, uno como aquel Anciano líder que poseía un inconmensurable poder espiritual.

Pero, ¿ese día no se veía particularmente _"marchito"_?

Lan Xichen no sabía qué edad podía tener sobre sus hombros aquel siniestro individuo, pero tenía la ligera certeza de que poseía varias centurias pesándole cruentamente.

—¿Hay algo en mi rostro que le resulte atractivo, líder de secta? —preguntó el Anciano líder con ligeros tintes de diversión.

Habiéndose visto descubierto, Lan Xichen lanzó un murmullo bajo en disculpas, avergonzado. El Anciano líder lanzó una ligera risa, y procedió a entregarle el frasco que tenía en sus manos.

—Apenas se despierte, le ordena que beba ésto—explicó, su voz sonando firme, aunque suave en los bordes, pero la orden estaba implícita allí. Cuando Lan Xichen asintió, prosiguió—. Es un restaurador espiritual, mucho más eficaz que cultivarse tres meses para recuperar lo perdido.

Cultivarse tres meses… _¿Tanto?_

Se decía en muchos cuentos de camino, que antes de los cultivadores, hubo seres de gran conocimiento que impartieron enseñanzas de encantos y pociones; éstas erudiciones que compartieron, en las manos más capaces, podían curar hasta las enfermedades más mortales. Cuando nació el cultivo, dotando a la gente de resistencia física y mental, ese saber fue quedando en el olvido.

Sin embargo, ese no parecía ser el caso. Cuán antigua debía ser esa persona para tener un conocimiento tal sobre un brebaje que podía restaurar la capacidad espiritual de una pérdida crítica.

Lan Xichen tenía miedo de saber.

Tomó el frasco luego de unos segundos, con un asentimiento reticente. El Anciano líder pareció satisfecho con su respuesta porque también aguardó en silencio.

El mutismo que los embargó no fue incómodo, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese sentirse particularmente agradable. Transcurrió un tiempo más hasta que el Anciano líder retomó la palabra—: Líder de la secta Gusu Lan, hay algo que quería comentarle.

Lan Xichen a su lado alzó su cabeza, su mirada dejó de observar el frasco de cristal con aquel extraño líquido carmesí, para encontrarse en el rostro aún sonriente del Anciano.

—Me hubiera gustado decirle estando en presencia de Hanguang-Jun, pero en vista de las circunstancias, confío en que usted le transferirá correctamente la información —ante el consentimiento de Lan Xichen, continuó—. La concepción fue un éxito.

El estómago de Lan Xichen se hundió, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez. ¿Concepción? Tenía la vaga idea de lo que podía acontecer en la cueva esos tres días transcurridos, pero, ¿Jin Guangyao logró concebir una criatura con Wei WuXian? No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Sabía que debía esperar a que Jin Guangyao despertara para recibir explicaciones, pero aun así no pudo evitar que la amargura invadiera su corazón.

—Sin embargo —continuó el Anciano líder, al parecer ajeno a las turbaciones del líder de secta—, ha sido algo arriesgado. Debemos monitorear de cerca el estado del Patriarca Yiling en espera de resultados. Lo ideal será aguardar quince días —explicó, llevándose su mano al mentón, mientras proseguía—. Uhm, en el dado caso de que sea un éxito y el espécimen crezca sin incidencias, el líder de la secta Jin Lanling será el guardián del Patriarca Yiling; si no, bueno, comenzaremos de nuevo con Hanguang-Jun. Seguro que el primer día logrará tener una enorme tasa de éxito.

El Anciano líder hablaba, pero no se estaba dirigiendo realmente a Lan Xichen. Parecía divagar consigo mismo sobre el estado de Wei WuXian, como si aquello fuese un nimio experimento por el que debía pasar. Como si Jin Guangyao no fuese más que un ensayo precario al cual no debería tener mucho ánimo de aferrarse debido a las circunstancias, las cuales no era del todo ajeno.

Lan Xichen deseó poder enojarse en nombre de Jin Guangyao y de su hermano, restaurar un poco aquel orgullo, pero, ¿qué podría decir? Ya el daño estaba hecho, Wei WuXian, contra todo pronóstico, desafiaba una vez más las leyes de la naturaleza, quedando en cinta, de nada más y nada menos que de su hermano jurado.

—Y bueno —continuó el Anciano luego de un suspiro—, si Hanguang-Jun no puede, probaremos el análisis con usted.

Fue imposible para él mantener su rostro sereno, fijo en la mirada de aquel Anciano líder. Bajó su cabeza, intentando ocultar la extraña sensación de presión que había en su pecho. Se sintió de pronto enfermo.

Patético líder, ni siquiera podía proteger a Jin Guangyao… o a su hermano.

—Yo…

—Esperemos que su disposición por la vida del Patriarca Yiling sea tan fuerte como la que sientes por el líder de la secta Jin Lanling.

Lan Xichen cerró los ojos, y asintió.

* * *

No supo en qué momento sus pies lo dirigieron fuera de la habitación, para ir a caminar por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza. Era de madrugada, y para cuando el amanecer llegara, faltaría un día para abandonar aquel lugar e irse a su secta donde pudiese descansar en paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, para Nie Huaisang no se aplicaba dicha orden. Debió retirarse con premura cuando llegó una misiva de Qinghe Nie: su hermano había despertado del sueño, y los consejeros necesitaban su presencia inmediata. Él asumió que como ninguno de los dos ganó el deleznable análisis, podían torcer las reglas a su conveniencia.

Nunca había visto las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad empañar la mirada de una forma tan abrupta en el rostro de su amigo. Aunque Jiang Cheng pensaba que esas lágrimas se debían a que podía huir de las obligaciones que le confiere ser líder interino de la secta Qinghe Nie.

Casi bufa. Si Nie Huaisang tuviera un poco de confianza en sí mismo, podría llegar lejos.

Sus pensamientos le condujeron lejos de sus habitaciones privadas, notó, no sin cierta molestia. Dudó en retornar, pues aún no percibía la llegada de la somnolencia. Con decisión, siguió caminando por los entresijos que era la oscuridad apenas imbuida en carmesí debido a las linternas, y a lo lejos, divisó una luz ambarina desdibujarse, gracias a la puerta de papel que contenía dentro la mayor luminosidad.

Curioso, se acercó con prontitud, y cuando estuvo cerca, se percató que era el pabellón de Lan Xichen. Sorprendido, decidió tocar la puerta para ver si se había quedado dormido con la linterna prendida, aunque era poco probable. Entrecerró los ojos, divisando que la puerta estaba adosada. De la rendija observó la figura envuelta en túnicas menores, sentado en un cojín oscuro, estaba de espalda.

Sus hombros se venían tensos y parecía temblar cada tanto.

Jiang Cheng consideró retirarse, dejar que Lan Xichen permaneciera en su meditación. Pero no pudo, conocía demasiado bien al líder de la secta Gusu Lan como para permitir que siguiera auto flagelándose.

Lanzó un suspiro exasperado al aire, y deslizando la puerta, se recostó sobre el umbral.

—Quien diría que veríamos al líder de la aclamada secta Gusu Lan despierto a estas horas impías.

Lan Xichen no se exaltó, ni siquiera hubo reacción a su mordaz comentario.

Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Jiang Cheng volvió a suspirar. Deslizó la puerta, cerrándola finalmente. Caminó en dirección a Lan Xichen, y con un destello de su energía espiritual, apagó la linterna que crepitaba en la esquina, ya moribunda. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, arrodillándose de un solo movimiento tras la espalda de Lan Xichen, abrazándolo, sin dar un segundo pensamiento a la acción. Lo sintió estremecerse con más fuerza, y no dudo en cruzar sus brazos por su torso apenas desnudo, la palma de sus manos acariciando en movimientos oscilantes.

Enterró el rostro en su espalda, y dijo—: Sólo te ayudo a restaurar tu _qi_, aún no te perdono.

Las manos de Lan Xichen apretaron la suya también.

Para cuando el alba pintó los cielos índigos, muchos ojos se abrieron. Uno de ellos pertenecía a Jin Guangyao, quizás estos ojos pardos esperaban encontrar a alguien a su lado, pero fue recibido por una soledad insondable. En cambio, del otro extremo del pasillo, las horas en vela parecieron perpetuas para Lan Xichen, quien no halló la valentía de moverse en la posición que estaba.

El frasco de cristal con aquel líquido carmesí le observaba desde la mesa, burlándose.

Pero incluso cuando su _qi_ fue restablecido, y Jiang Cheng se quedó dormido en sus brazos, no se movió.

* * *

**Notas:**

Lamento mucho si no esperaban que la concepción tuviera éxito. Quizás odien este desenlace pero es justo y necesario para la trama, lo siento muchísimo. En el próximo capítulo Wei WuXian podrá empezar a decidir por su cuenta, aunque les recuerdo que la carga psicológica del persona es mucha y Lan WangJi necesitará hacer a un lado su dolor para poder ayudar a su amado.

Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng avanzan un poquito en su relación pero no sé sinceramente si dejarlo Xicheng o XiYao... mi OTP es el XiYao, les digo, pero como todo, será debido a las circunstancias.

¿Quizá con ambos? Ustedes me dicen XDDD

Nie Mingjue ya despertó, ahora sí entrará en onda el Sugar Daddy.

Y pronto tendremos al rollito de canela en acción también.

Díganme si les gustó!


	5. Inmundo

_**Resumen:**_ Lan WangJi debe poner en orden sus prioridades: si develar el misterio que se oculta tras la identidad de esos Ancianos, o sanar el corazón de Wei Wuxian. ¿Qué tendrá más peso?

_**Disclaimer:** _Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

**Casus Belli **

**Inmundo**

La semana había llegado a su fin, y con ello, su estadía en la fortaleza de aquellos Ancianos en la Ciudad sin Noche. Se le había ordenado que marchara con su comitiva directo a su secta para informar de lo acontecido. Su séquito sí lideró el camino a Gusu, pero él, en cambio, su espada lo estaba guiando al otro extremo del mapa.

Lan Xichen no era alguien que quebrantara las reglas sin una buena razón.

Y luego de lo acontecido, no podía permanecer tranquilo, esperando en Cloud Recesses, como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. Lan Xichen no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Jin Guangyao, luego de que le dio el restaurador espiritual, él no habló en absoluto, concentrado en observar por la ventana el infértil paisaje que se dibujaba. Apenas sus labios se abrieron para vociferar, preguntar ¿por qué permitiste que tal cosa sucediera?, uno de los Ancianos le había solicitado que aguardara en el gran salón, pues su presencia ya no era requerida.

En todo el transcurso de su andar, Lan Xichen no vislumbró a su hermano. Él sabía que estaría al lado de Wei WuXian, desafiando al Anciano líder con su actitud protectora. Entendía su sentir y lo respetaba, en el fondo sabiendo que le convenía aquella pequeña distracción para que el Anciano líder no tuviera su ojo sobre él mientras volaba con gran velocidad a Bu Jing Shi.

El Reino Inmundo era un lugar que se evitaba, debido a su fama poco ortodoxa, pero Lan Xichen encontraba encantadora aquella tierra. Para ingresar a la secta Qinghe Nie, debías cruzar un bosque lleno de criaturas terroríficas, en demasía venenosas, que no dudaban en asesinar dolorosamente a sus presas. Lan Xichen se preguntaba cómo alguien del calibre de Nie Huaisang pudo sobrevivir en un lugar así.

A lo lejos, aun faltando cerca de dos lí de distancia, pudo divisar el espeso bosque envuelto en neblina desde la altura. Sobrevoló el lugar a una prudente distancia para que las bestias que habitaban, escondidas entre las ramas, no decidieran atacarlo en última instancia, suponiendo una molestia más que una alentadora distracción. Cruzó con velocidad la barrera que le reconoció de inmediato como un invitado regular, y rápidamente llegó al límite de la fortaleza, justo en el centro de aquel bosque interminable.

Consideró descender para presentarse correctamente, pero uno de los cultivadores centinelas dio un aviso en reconocimiento, y lanzando chispas fuliginosas al aire, le dio a entender que podía entrar sin ningún inconveniente. Lan Xichen agradeció en el fondo la pericia con la que ejecutaron su apresurada bienvenida: no tenía tiempo para presentaciones ni espera.

Descendió pronto en el terreno de entrenamiento y el centinela principal llegó con premura a su encuentro, dándole un arco respetuoso en bienvenida.

—Zewu-Jun, es un honor su presencia —saludó, con una gran sonrisa que Lan Xichen a medias correspondió.

Su intención no era ser grosero ni irrespetuoso, pero necesitaba ver a su hermano jurado lo más pronto posible. El tiempo apremiaba. Unos segundos transcurrieron, y no dudó en corresponder a la venia, sus ojos posándose sobre el gran vestíbulo de reuniones, esperando divisar una figura imponente y demandante, pero no la halló. Se giró hacia el centinela, preguntando:

—Desearía que mi visita fuera más agradable, pero necesito ver a ChiFeng-Zun pronto.

El centinela se posicionó, exclamando—: ¡Por supuesto, sígame!

Caminó en dirección al vestíbulo, y Lan Xichen continuó su paso con ansiedad apenas disimulada. Sin embargo, al momento, la imagen de Nie Huaisang se dibujó, abanicándose el rostro cuyo matiz usualmente níveo, estaba carmesí. La oscura túnica que era su vestimenta se hallaba descompuesta en el cuello, arrugada en los bordes como si alguien la hubiera agarrado con premeditada violencia. Era una imagen difícil de asimilar para alguien cuya principal preocupación era mantener su integridad física intacta, pero Lan Xichen no le dio un segundo miramiento. Dándole un arco de reverencia, saludó.

—Líder de secta —habló en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Nie Huaisang que parecía estar huyendo de algo.

Su rostro, pareció adquirir un rojo aún más intenso, y con prontitud lo ocultó tras su abanico. Correspondió a la venia con descuido, y saludó—: ¡Zewu-Jun!, no esperábamos su visita…

Lan Xichen se disculpó—: Lamento que mi llegada sea tan repentina, pero he de ver a tu hermano.

—Mi hermano…

—¡Huaisang! —la voz atronadora de Nie Mingjue se escuchó en todo el vestíbulo, llegando a la entrada—. Que entre.

Aumentando la velocidad de su abanicada, Nie Huaisang asintió, otorgándole una venia en ademán de bienvenida, haciéndose a un lado para que ingresara. Lan Xichen le regaló una suave sonrisa y entró, pronto percatándose que Nie Huaisang había desaparecido. No le dio un segundo pensamiento al extraño comportamiento, y caminó directo al fondo del vestíbulo, donde el perfil de Nie Mingjue se esbozaba.

Se veía bien, con las fuerzas renovadas. Su curtido torso, desprovisto de tela alguna, no había sufrido el paso del tiempo. Eso era bueno. Lan Xichen pudo suspirar, tranquilo, ahora que la Tríada Venerada volvía a unirse.

—Da-Ge —Lan Xichen se inclinó, sonriéndole gratamente, una sonrisa que Nie Mingjue correspondió con ganas. Alzándose, continuó—. He podido ver el gran respeto que tu hermano aún siente por tu persona. El tiempo le ha hecho sentir la ausencia, sin duda.

Nie Mingjue lanzó un ademán desdeñoso con su mano, palmeando la superficie de la mesa que tenía a su frente.

—Tonterías. Desde que desperté y comenzó su nuevo entrenamiento, sólo sabe estar asustado.

Lan Xichen no quería saber de qué se trataba ese "nuevo entrenamiento", por lo que, con prudencia, guardó silencio de ese asunto en particular. Con confianza se sentó en un cojín aperlado, frente a Nie Mingjue al otro lado de la mesa, y se sirvió una taza de té, llenando ambas tazas al momento.

Cuando ambos le dieron el primer sorbo a su humeante taza, Lan Xichen tomó la palabra—. Quería saber cómo estabas.

Nie Mingjue era un hombre inteligente, un estratega. Quizás espeso para ciertas situaciones donde las emociones ganaban a las situaciones de batalla, aun así, comprendió la esencia de la oración. Pudo ver cómo le observaba en silencio, posiblemente midiendo la forma en cómo transmitiría su información sin que oídos adversos atendieran con inusitada imprudencia.

—Bien —habló finalmente, tomando otro sorbo, y prosiguió—. Pero no estás aquí para medir mi salud cuando pudiste haber enviado una misiva, ¿verdad?

El suspiro que emergió de sus labios fue respuesta suficiente para Nie Mingjue, que ladró una risa cínica, desprovista de humor. Sostuvo a Liebing, trayendo de sus remembranzas el cántico de invocación que alzaba una barrera de privacidad, esbozándose al instante índigo alrededor del perímetro que correspondía al vestíbulo. Notó de soslayo que los ojos de Nie Mingjue brillaban, seguramente fraguando situaciones protervas para quienes le dejaron en ese patético estado.

Terminó la sonata, guardando con premura su xiao, y encaró nuevamente a su hermano jurado—: ¿Recuerdas algo?

El brillo en los ojos de Nie Mingjue desapareció para dar paso a una oscuridad asesina que absorbió el ambiente, tornándolo asfixiante. Lan Xichen estaba acostumbrado al aura opresiva que era el poder de Nie Mingjue, pero eso no lo hacía menos incómodo ni agradable. Tragó saliva con lentitud, esperando que su hermano jurado hallara la calma, y no presentara una desviación de qi que probablemente conduciría a mayores problemas.

—Da-Ge…

—¡Nada! —exclamó de pronto, con rencor. Su palma resonó sobre la superficie de la mesa, volcando las tazas de té, aún llenas. Lan Xichen le observó con pesar—. No recuerdo nada. Al último que vi fue a A-Yao, él me decía…

El rictus lóbrego de su mirada se tornó en frustración, perdido en sus remembranzas quebrantadas. Alzó su rostro, enfocándose en la mirada de Lan Xichen y preguntó, casi con ansiedad.

—¿Crees que A-Yao…?

Rápidamente Lan Xichen negó con la cabeza—: A-Yao estuvo conmigo cuando te emboscaron.

—¡Pero lo vi! —exclamó, con resentimiento e ira—. ¡Él y tú son los únicos que saben dónde está la herida!

Lan Xichen esbozó una sonrisa llena de circunstancias. Conocía la debilidad de Nie Mingjue, aquella que lo puso en ese estado.

—Da-Ge, no dudo de tu palabra, pero debemos recuperar tus recuerdos antes de sacar conclusiones.

Reticente, asintió. Lan Xichen sabía que no podía sacar más de esa conversación, pero verle despierto, vivo, una vez más, trajo una paz y una quietud a su lóbrego corazón. Ignoró el desastre que había en la mesa, y sirvió las dos tazas de té, una vez más.

—Da-Ge, debo darte las ultimas nuevas antes de pasar a otros temas —comentó de pronto, y lamiéndose los labios, comenzó a hablar.

A medida que relataba lo último acontecido desde su caída, los ojos de Nie Mingjue iban agrandándose, no dando crédito a lo que sucedía. Lan Xichen podía compartir su padecer. Cuando terminó, la expresión de Nie Mingjue estaba desprovista de emociones, como si analizara la situación que le plantaron en la mesa. Una de sus manos fue a agarrar su mentón, en ademán meditativo. Luego, sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, y habló:

—Entonces debo decirte lo que mis hombres encontraron en la gruta, al suroeste de Qinghe.

Arqueando sus cejas en extrañeza, preguntó—: ¿Qué hallaron?

—La Deidad Protectora que habitaba en esa gruta fue asesinada —explicó, y el jadeo sorprendido de Lan Xichen se alzó sobre el silencio.

El poder de los sables de Qishan se debía en gran parte a una deidad divina que habitaba en esas tierras. Cuando el fundador de la secta la descubrió, hizo un pacto con ella. Hubo términos que aún eran desconocidos para esa generación. Esa deidad, de indudable bondad y fuerza, que contrastaba con el Reino Inmundo, proveía protección a la fortaleza, dotando a sus guerreros de armas letales cuyo poder inconmensurable sólo podía ser controlados por unos pocos individuos con un cultivo por encima del superior. Manejar uno de esos sables sin el entrenamiento adecuado, conduciría inevitablemente a una desviación de qi.

Pocos tenían conocimiento de dicha información, Sin embargo, esa deidad divina no había sido divisada por los mortales, sólo por el fundador… y ser asesinada de esa forma: tenía que tratarse de alguien superior en capacidades. Algo protervo.

Asesinar a una deidad protectora solo traería desgracias para esa persona.

¿Quién, o qué había sido capaz de semejante acción?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó de repente Lan Xichen, sobrecogido.

—No lo sabemos —siseó en voz baja, con pesar y resentimiento—. Los sanadores aún examinan lo que quedó.

—¿Lo que quedó?

Lan Xichen no podía imaginar qué remanentes había quedado de una deidad tan grande como lo era la protectora de Qinghe.

Nie Mingjue por respuesta, dijo—. Sólo quedaron las dos extremidades inferiores. Son tan grandes que no se ha podido trasladar a la fortaleza. Aún están los sanadores en la gruta, examinándola. ¿Deseas ir?

Lan Xichen negó con prontitud—. No podré ingresar, Da-Ge, esas deidades solo admiten a familiares.

Nie Mingjue resopló—. Desde que la asesinaron la barrera cayó: podrás entrar. Si tú ves e inspeccionas el lugar, quizás lleguemos a una conclusión diferente.

Lan Xichen no podía negarse a ese pedido.

Y más, si con ello lograba avanzar un poco más en la dirección correcta que pudiera ayudarle a resolver aquel gran misterio que envolvía a esos Ancianos… a ellos.

* * *

—Esto sabe horrible —se quejó Wei WuXian cuando le dio el primer sorbo al insípido congee.

El primer bocado que comía en más de una semana, y sabía espantoso.

A su lado, Lan WangJi comía en silencio, y sorprendentemente, estuvo de acuerdo con él—: Mhn.

Sentados juntos, codo con codo en una terraza, ubicados en el pabellón privado de Wei WuXian, en confinamiento, ambos compartían el primer alimento desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Contemplaban en silencio el suelo infértil que arropaba la fortaleza: lo que quedó de Qishan Wen, ahora perteneciendo a los Ancianos.

Wei WuXian vislumbraba, absorto en lo que era la primera imagen que se esbozaba después de tener cerca de una semana y media en completa oscuridad. Hasta aquella vasta tierra infértil era una efigie que podía alegrarle después de tanto tiempo de aislamiento.

Él intentaba ignorar, con la experiencia de años que le confiere haber perdido tantas veces la cara, aquellos momentos de oscuridad. Era bueno también que no pudiera recordar vívidamente las imágenes.

Pero las sensaciones por otro lado…

Su cuerpo tembló con violencia, y al instante Lan WangJi colocó la palma de su mano en el muslo izquierdo, acariciándolo. Sin poder evitarlo, dio un respingo que le hizo alejarse de aquel toque, como si quemara, casi derramando el congee en el proceso. La expresión de Lan WangJi se llenó de sombrío dolor, pero al instante fue borrada por una más neutral. El inconsciente rechazo le dolió hondo, dentro de su corazón.

No tenía por qué ser así.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero el temblor de su cuerpo delataba la debilidad que poseía aún.

—Ah, Lan Zhan, casi derramo la comida —dijo con despreocupación, rascándose la nuca con la mano libre que tenía.

Lan WangJi no respondió. El dorado de sus ojos aún le contemplaban con seriedad y mutismo. Parecía querer expresar algo sin necesidad de palabras, pero la mente de Wei WuXian no comprendía qué podía querer transmitir. Tan espesa, como si una neblina se hubiera asentado en sus elucubraciones, protegiéndole del oscuro y recóndito recuerdo que le azotaba en las noches de pesadilla, donde las sensaciones eran más fuertes.

Donde unas manos lo acariciaban, magullándolo, y el dolor sordo de una arremetida le quebrantaba el alma hasta el punto de quedarse sin voz por clamar un sosiego que nunca llegó. Si Lan WangJi quiso transmitirle algo con aquella mirada, Wei WuXian no lo comprendió. Quizá no quiso entender.

Su boca emitió un suspiro, el hambre voraz yéndose de pronto. Dejó el tazón de congee a medio comer sobre la superficie de madera que tenía a su frente, junto a una taza de humeante té. Un horrible té de hierbas medicinales al que no le había dado un segundo miramiento.

Era un té supresor de energía resentida. Le habían obligado a tomarlo y en consecuencia quedó débil, permitiendo que esos horribles seres hicieran lo que quisieran con su endeble espíritu. Vio a Lan WangJi darle un sorbo en silencio y no tuvo corazón para decirle que ese té había hecho algo en su cuerpo. Después de todo, sólo funcionaba en él.

—No tengo hambre —comentó, cuando la mirada punzante de Lan WangJi se tornó reprobatoria. Intentó dibujar una mirada juguetona—. Ah, Lan Zhan, sabe horrible no me obligues a comer.

Lan WangJi no respondió, y Wei WuXian sentía que sus intentos por tener algo de esa normalidad que antes les envolvía, caía en un interminable vacío de dolor y desesperación. Él de verdad lo intentaba, deseaba sonreír como antes, traer aquella despreocupación y soltura que lo caracterizaba, pero ya no podía.

No sabía cómo ser aquel Wei WuXian. No sabía si podía ser otra vez.

El ver a Lan WangJi incorporarse y sacar a Bichen, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos apesadumbrados. Con extrañeza, inquirió—: ¿Qué haces, Lan Zhan?

No respondió de inmediato. Se giró para observarle, y desenvainado a Bichen, dijo—: Volveré pronto.

El miedo y la ansiedad le embargaron con violencia. Comenzó a temblar al pensar en quedarse solo en aquel lugar, otra vez. Sin pensarlo, sus manos salieron disparadas a sujetar la tela que cubría sus muslos.

—¡No, Lan Zhan!

No había registrado en qué momento su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso, pero ya estaba ahí, afianzándose a la única gota de cordura que le quedaba. Lan WangJi observó su arrebato con sorpresa, y Wei WuXian le vio dudar. Si no fuera algo importante Lan WangJi se hubiera quedado, pero verle vacilar…

Era algo de suma importancia.

Mordiéndose el labio, sus manos dejaron ir la tela blanca tan prístina, ahora arrugada debido a sus puños temblorosos. Intentó volver a sonreír, pero su sonrisa se quebró en las comisuras. Los ojos le picaban, la desazón apretándole su corazón.

—Lo siento Lan Zhan, me dejé llevar —dijo, riéndose, aunque su voz rehilaba. Con más firmeza encaró a Lan WangJi, y le dijo—: Si tienes que ir, ve. Te esperaré.

La duda hizo mella, pudo ver Wei WuXian cómo el rostro de Lan WangJi, usualmente desprovisto de emociones, surcaban ahora con mucha facilidad. Wei WuXian quiso alejar su mirada y contemplar la árida tierra a su costado, pero no podía. No quería perder ni un segundo la silueta de Lan WangJi.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Lan WangJi se inclinó, acercándose a su rostro y dándole un casto beso que no pudo corresponder. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones donde él iniciaba un contacto de esa índole, pero turbada su mente estaba, que ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del momento.

Cuando Lan WangJi se alejó, Wei WuXian recién pudo comenzar a respirar otra vez.

Él susurró—: Volveré.

Y con eso se alejó, volando a una velocidad inhumana. Wei WuXian pronto ya no pudo divisar su silueta envuelto en níveas telas, pero aún siguió contemplando al firmamento, incluso cuando éste se pintó de oscuridad, él no dejó de observar, esperando.

—Dijo que volvería —se repitió a sí mismo por enésima vez.

Dijo que volvería.

* * *

Casi once horas después, y Lan WangJi con las energías al límite, llegó a Lianhua Wu.

Había utilizado todos sus recursos espirituales para aumentar la velocidad de vuelo, aun así, casi había tardado medio día en llegar. Para cuando la madrugada se alzó sobre los cielos, el muelle se dibujó con parsimonia.

Descendió afuera de la fortaleza, y pidió audiencia de inmediato.

Las gigantescas puertas se abrieron, y uno de los cultivadores que hacía guardia esa noche le observó sorprendido en el umbral. No esperaba en absoluto su presencia.

—Hanguang-Jun —saludó, otorgándole una venia—. No le esperábamos.

—Lo sé —dijo, dibujando un arco en saludo—. Pero necesito que su líder me atienda lo más pronto posible.

En vista de la seriedad del asunto, el guardia pronto le hizo pasar, conduciéndole hasta el vestíbulo de recepción. El desconcierto invadió pronto a Lan WangJi cuando notó que todos estaban despiertos, corriendo de un lado hacia otro con preparativos que escapaban fuera de su conocimiento. En el centro de toda esa algarabía, estaba Jiang Cheng dictando órdenes con voz de mando. Pero al momento, su mirada se enfocó en su nívea silueta, siendo fácil diferenciarse entre el uniforme característico de aquella secta. La sorpresa de verle, fue sustituida por una mueca de alivio.

No estaba comprendiendo el escenario que se desplegaba a su frente.

—Segundo Jade —saludó el líder de secta con un arco—. Es bueno que estés aquí, ya estaba pensando en una forma de mandarte una misiva sin que esta fuera sospechosa.

Si en un principio no comprendió lo que sucedía, con esa última frase la extrañeza se manifestó en su rostro sin poder evitarla. Jiang Cheng suspiró, y con un ademán le condujo por los pasillos hasta adentrarse en su estudio principal. Cuando ingresaron, cerró con premura la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia el recipiente que contenía un té, aún caliente.

Le sirvió una taza con rapidez, y Lan WangJi la recibió con agradecimiento. Le dio el primer sorbo, y Jiang Cheng tomó la palabra—: ¿Tu hermano no te ha comunicado el último evento? —ante el ademan en negación que le otorgó, prosiguió—. Me llegó una misiva al alba, en ella especificaba que debía partir en unas horas a Bu Jing Shi. Ha descubierto algo de suma importancia y necesita nuestra presencia —explicó, con un suspiro cansado. Se notaba que desde que había llegado no había podido reposar—. Me pidió también que te llevara. Ya estaba pensando una forma de irte a buscar sin levantar sospechas.

Lan WangJi asintió, entendiendo de pronto toda la algarabía. Terminó su té en silencio, y habló—: Pero no he venido debido a la misiva de mi hermano.

Jiang Cheng se cruzó de brazos, escrutándole.

—Ya me parecía mucha coincidencia —dijo, enarcando una ceja, no había hostilidad, pero sí ligera sospecha—. ¿A qué debo entonces tu visita, Segundo Jade?

Enfocando su mirada en la contraria, dijo—: He venido a recuperar lo que le pertenece a Wei Ying.

El reconocimiento se manifestó en la expresión de Jiang Cheng. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Si te lo doy… ¿irás conmigo a Bu Jing Shi?

—Después de entregarle su pertenencia a Wei Ying, sí.

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza, soltando una suave risa gélida.

—Así no funcionan las cosas, Hanguang-Jun —entonó, su voz tan fría como su expresión—. Como líder de secta, la misiva de tu hermano fue de alarma. Debo atender ese llamado, y es hora de que sitúes tus prioridades como heredero. Wei WuXian puede esperar unas horas más.

Reconocía un ardid cuando este se presentaba sin previo aviso. No tenía escapatoria. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero asintió en comprensión. Eso bastó para que la expresión de Jiang Cheng se tornara un poco más amable y abierta.

—Una vez que termine nuestra reunión en Bu Jing Shi, podrás entregarle a Wei WuXian lo que le pertenece.

Lan WangJi volvió a asentir, no encontrando palabras, aunque no creía que fueran necesarias. Su malestar era evidente en su rictus amargo.

—Todo resuelto, partiremos al amanecer.

Wei Ying, espera un poco más…

* * *

_**Notas:** _me he basado en el tema de los sables (que no recuerdo si lo explican debidamente en la novela), para poder insertar algo bastante puntual y vital en mi historia que tiene que ver con Nie Mingjue, mejor dicho su antepasado, y la verdad que se oculta tras los Ancianos. Llámenlo AU dentro del AU de la novela XDDDD

Para el próximo cap sí habrá un pov completo de Wei WuXian y habrá interacción con Jin Guangyao #Sorry. Y se sabrá finalmente qué sucederá con el destino de la concepción.


	6. Misterioso

_**Resumen:**_ Wei WuXian debe decidir seguir tomando decisiones, una cada vez más protervas que otra, mientras espera a Lan WangJi; por otro lado, hay un misterio mucha más grande que debe ser esclarecido.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

**Misterioso**

En el instante que ingresó al estudio del Anciano líder, supo que algo no estaba bien. Ahí, situado en el umbral con unas túnicas demasiado límpidas para su gusto, pese a que eran de un plomizo muy oscuro, Wei WuXian contempló dentro del lugar la figura del Anciano líder situado al fondo detrás de su mesa, y a Jin Guangyao, sentado frente a él, al costado derecho.

Estaba de espaldas y no podía visualizar su expresión, pero sus hombros estaban tensos bajo la cortina blanca que era su vestimenta de uso interior.

Una imagen discordante para un líder de secta.

Se esperaba que Wei WuXian fuese descarado en su vestir, pero no Jin Guangyao cuya imagen de elegancia y rectitud era bastante conocidas.

Sólo podía llegar a una conclusión: lo sacaron a rastras de su pabellón privado.

Tenso, como la cuerda de un guqin, Wei WuXian rompió el hechizo que lo mantenía congelado en el quicio, e ingresó al estudio. Al instante la puerta se deslizó lentamente hasta cerrarse sin necesitar alguna asistencia. Caminó, y sin hacer reverencia o presentar su saludo, se sentó en el cojín a un lado del líder de la secta Jin Lanling.

En el rostro del Anciano líder se dibujó una tenue sonrisa en bienvenida—. Patriarca Yiling, nos honra con su presencia.

La punta de la lengua le picaba por soltar un comentario mordaz, o particularmente venenoso, pero conocía de primera mano los correctivos que el Anciano líder gustaba de ofrecer cada vez que su boca se extendía en comentarios soeces; y la verdad sea dicha, Wei WuXian no tenía ganas de alimentar aún más el sadismo que al Anciano líder le profesaba en contra de su cuerpo. Así que, como pocas veces, hizo llamamiento a la calma interior y evocó en su mente una imagen de Lan WangJi meditando.

A ver si lograba conseguir hacerle sentir orgulloso cuando lo viera, diciéndole que no acudió a las tonterías habituales para salvaguardar su flanco.

¿Quién era él, y qué había hecho con Wei WuXian?

Ya estaba chiflado.

Resopló, cruzándose de brazos—. No te interesa mi presencia, si no lo que plantaste en mi interior.

Ahí, pudo observar cómo se iba al demonio sus intenciones de permanecer tranquilo y sosegado.

El Anciano líder amplió su sonrisa, pareciendo a gusto con los particulares comentarios de Wei WuXian.

—Patriarca Yiling, por su observación, pareciera que no desea ser uno con su progenie —comentó, parecía en verdad afligido—. Ay, qué pensará su otro padre.

Wei WuXian no tuvo que observar a Jin Guangyao para saber que había saltado apenas lo mencionaron. Wei WuXian intentaba ignorar la presencia de Jin Guangyao tanto como la cosa esa que estaba en su interior creciendo cada día. Pero ambos tan imposibles como querer borrar la noche y sustituirla por el amanecer.

Sólo un Dios podría hacerlos desaparecer.

Lo que tenía dentro de él, y la presencia inquietante a su costado, desaparecerían si Wei WuXian atentaba contra su integridad. No era algo que hiciera, por lo menos no de momento.

Ignorando la presencia de Jin Guangyao a su costado, los ojos malva de Mo Xuanyu contemplaron la figura del Anciano líder frente a sí. Él le observaba, una ligera sonrisa ladina bordeando sus labios agrietados, acentuando las marcas de vejez en su rictus alegre. La sola imagen de ese ser a Wei WuXian le causaba repugnancia, haciéndole sentir débil y con una sensación intensa de picazón. Surgía de pronto la necesidad de ir a bañarse, rastrillarse con una tela hasta que la carne se volviera roja sangre.

Tantas sensaciones provocaban, unas más violentas que otras.

No supo en qué momento las manos le comenzaron a temblar, emitiendo un frio sudor que le congeló el alma. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que le contemplaban como si quisieran descubrir los secretos más protervos de su corazón. En vista de eso, no pudo observar que la tentativa palma de Jin Guangyao fue a sostener la suya.

La ternura del momento no pudo percibirla. Apenas Wei WuXian sintió un contacto ajeno, una mano desconocida que lamentablemente ya conoce muy bien, pero que no era la de Lan WangJi, saltó de inmediato de su asiento, alejándose con violencia del contacto. Sus ojos adquirieron pronto un matiz carmesí y la sed de sangre salió de su aura, oprimiendo todo a su paso en aquel recinto, de pronto demasiado pequeño.

Chasqueó los dientes, silbando como un animal amenazado—. No me vuelvas a tocar o te arranco el brazo —siseó, observando con morbosa fascinación como Jin Guangyao se ponía más pálido de lo usual, sus ojos brillando con temor, ¿o quizás ira?

Tanto tiempo sin sentir la energía resentida corriendo por sus meridianos, alimentándolo de poder, le dio la sensación de que quizás podría arrancarle la cabeza a ambos sin sufrir muchas consecuencias. El aura oscura lamió su mejilla, y esbozó una sonrisa grande llena de dientes, casi trastornada, solo se acrecentaba gracias al carmesí de sus orbes manchadas.

—Patriarca Yiling.

Aquella voz llamándolo fue como ser lanzado a un estanque purificador. Inhibió de pronto toda su sed de sangre, haciendo que la energía resentida se escondiera en el interior de su cuerpo, asustada y temerosa. De soslayo, observó a la persona que lo llamó, y no ocultó la hostilidad en su mirada mientras le contemplaba. De hecho, sonrió aún más fuerte, retador. El Anciano líder suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento y abriéndolos casi al segundo.

—Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto al uso de energía resentida —dijo, su voz sonó cansada, como si aquella conversación hubiese tenido lugar numerosas ocasiones. Wei WuXian no respondió, y él continuó—. Y por lo visto no tomaste el té supresor.

Wei WuXian se crispó como un animal que alza su pelaje en defensa—. ¿Pretendes que tome un té supresor por propia voluntad?

La apariencia cansada del Anciano líder desapareció para dar paso a una suave sonrisa condescendiente—. Nuestro trato incluía eso.

—Sólo hasta la maldita concepción —espetó, estrechando los ojos.

Sorprendentemente, el Anciano líder le cedió la razón con un asentimiento. Y al momento de sus mangas, sacó un frasco pequeño. Wei WuXian al verlo sintió las remembranzas atacarle la mente con violencia, comenzando a temblar. Ese maldito frasco. Cerró los ojos pronto, diciéndose a sí mismo que se calmara para evitar gemir y llorar como un animal herido, asustado. Abrió los ojos una vez más, y la lástima reflejada en las oscuras orbes de aquel ser, convocó al odio a presentarse en su endeble cuerpo como una armadura defensiva.

El Anciano líder alzó aquel frasco a una altura suficiente como para que todos lo observaran. Era pequeño, mucho más pequeño que el anterior al que fue obligado a tomar. Se veía de un revestimiento grueso y el líquido en su interior era de color dorado, tan refulgente como…

Estrechó los ojos hasta que fueron rendijas oscuras de sospecha. ¿Acaso sería…?

No pudo continuar con su línea de pensamiento cuando el Anciano líder habló nuevamente—. Te ofrezco un nuevo trato, Patriarca Yiling.

La sospecha solo acrecentó cuando el Anciano líder, paciente, le extendió el recipiente de cristal. Con reticencia lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, observando el contenido en su interior. ¿Sería posible esto, un restaurador de Núcleo Dorado? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ni siquiera la aclamada Wen Qing pudo obtener los manuscritos que dictaban la forma de recuperar un núcleo espiritual; y ese ser sin miramiento alguno, le otorgaba la forma de asesinarlo.

Si bien el Núcleo Dorado de Mo Xuanyu yacía allí, era silencioso y sosegado. Tan quieto y muerto, como si nunca hubiera existido en un principio. Tragó saliva, sus ojos se desviaron del frasco a la expresión soñadora del Anciano líder. No pudo evitar observar de soslayo a un silencioso Jin Guangyao. Él también contemplaba el frasco con fascinación, seguramente sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Volvió a tragar la saliva que se acumuló en su boca, e inquirió—. ¿De qué se trata este nuevo trato?

El Anciano líder no perdió tiempo en explicar—. Como sabrás, tus sospechas son ciertas: es un restaurador espiritual de Núcleo Dorado, pero no cualquiera. Restaura el Núcleo Dorado del alma y no del cuerpo —explicó, parecía exultante con su creación—. Sin embargo, para que tu Núcleo Dorado sea compatible con la energía resentida, debes dejar de usarla —sentenció.

Wei WuXian intuía que algo así podría querer—. Todavía no veo en qué resultas beneficioso, Anciano.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Anciano líder se amplió—. Tomas el brebaje, restaura tu poder espiritual, pero durante el transcurso de tu condición dejarás la energía resentida a un lado y —alzó su mano cuando Wei WuXian abrió la boca para replicar—, si llega a éxito el fin de tu condición, sin ningún sabotaje de tu parte, se te permitirá marchar. Sin el espécimen.

Solicitaba mucho: le arrancaba una parte de su vida. Pedía demasiado. Pero, ¿acaso albergaba sentimientos sobre esa cosa creciendo en su interior? Era complicado. Y Wei WuXian dudaba que lo dejarían marchar sin alguna consecuencia significativa. Sin embargo, en sus manos yacía el poder de volver a utilizar su Núcleo Dorado, combinarlo con la energía resentida, y asesinarlos a todos.

¿Sería capaz de permanecer imprecisos meses a merced de ellos, entregar a su progenie sólo por un Núcleo Dorado restaurado? Wei WuXian cerró los ojos, consideró las opciones y sonrió. Los abrió otra vez y asintió.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

—Acepto tu trato, Anciano.

La sonrisa del Anciano líder creció, arrugando aún más sus facciones avejentadas. La expresión le recordaba a alguien en particular, a un maniaco cuya muerte fue de lo más deleznable. Pero en ese momento no podía traer a sus remembranzas esa imagen en particular. Ignoró el pensamiento cuando el Venerable comenzó a hablar.

—Estoy satisfecho con nuestro nuevo trato, Patriarca Yiling —dijo con alegría, sonriéndole—. Si se retira ahora e ingiere el líquido, para el quinto periodo se habrá restaurado. Pero, será doloroso, aunque usted tiene buena resistencia al dolor —lo último lo entonó casi con compasión.

Wei WuXian no le dio respuesta alguna. Con rapidez se incorporó del cojín saliendo del estudio con la misma prontitud, dejando a un silencioso líder de secta acompañado de un Venerable contento. La mirada del Anciano líder se desvió del quicio que se estaba cerrando lentamente una vez más, para posarla sobre el cuerpo de Jin Guangyao. Este le observaba también, silencioso.

—Tu actuación como cervatillo asustado de verdad es digna de ser galardonada —alabó con sinceridad—. Casi me confunde.

Jin Guangyao lanzó una suave risa al aire. La mano derecha alisó las hebras de su frente, echándola hacia atrás mientras contemplaba al Anciano líder con un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Quien le viera, no podría pensar que esa efigie representada actualmente por el líder de la secta Jin Lanling, fuese la misma de hace un momento atrás.

—¿Crees que actué cuando me amenazó con arrancarme el brazo? —espetó con desdén—. Es imperativo que domes a tu bestia, no quisiera que mi hijo resultara ser igual de incontrolable.

—Tranquilo, líder de secta, el Patriarca Yiling ahora es todo ladrido, nada de mordida.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

El Anciano líder no pudo evitar reír en voz baja—. Pasando a temas más importantes —cambió de argumento con prontitud—. Debo comunicarte que el líder de la Secta Qinghe Nie ha despertado.

La actitud relajada de Jin Guangyao desapareció con pasmosa velocidad, el ceño fruncido deformando la sutileza de su mirada.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Con su nivel de cultivo, me sorprende que no haya despertado antes.

Jin Guangyao no respondió, se incorporó de su asiento yendo directo a la salida. Pero la voz del Anciano líder lo detuvo a un paso del umbral.

—Líder de secta, ¿qué harás cuando Nie Mingjue recupere sus recuerdos y sepa que lo traicionaste? —habló el Anciano líder en voz baja, su voz seria, desprovista de alegría—. Me pides que no toque a tu juguete, pero debes recordar que, si se mete en nuestro camino, ni siquiera tus rodillas en el suelo mermarán mi molestia.

La espalda de Jin Guangyao era recta con tensión. No respondió, y salió con premura, seguro en dirección a su secta. El Anciano observó pronto su reflejo en el líquido de su taza. Había olvidado sus consideraciones de anfitrión y el té quedó olvidado en el recipiente.

No era importante en ese momento. Lo alzó en su mano, dándole un sorbo: estaba frío.

—Qué harás, líder de secta, qué harás.

* * *

El sudor recorría su rostro, su prístina vestimenta, antes nívea, tenía polvo en los bordes de las extremidades, manchando la correcta imagen que profesaba como líder de la secta Gusu Lan. No era transcendental en ese momento, porque Lan Xichen estaba más concentrado en tratar de examinar con su Liebing la cantidad de energía oscura que exudaba la gigantesca extremidad aperlada de la Deidad Divina.

Nie Mingjue tenía razón, era tan grande que no podía contemplarla por completo. Dudaba incluso que, si se alzaba diez lí hacia arriba, pudiera observarla bien. Suspiró, perdiendo la enumeración de cuántas veces había suspirado ese día. El encantamiento de Liebing finalizó, y lo guardó para encarar a Nie Mingjue, le observaba con tensión a su costado.

Tras ellos, los sanadores y expertos se encargaban de proporcionar suficiente energía espiritual para que la extremidad no se pudriera pronto.

Tenían un margen de tiempo corto.

—¿Qué has descubierto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Lan Xichen negó con la cabeza, y observó la punta de las mangas de su túnica, considerando limpiarse con esta el sudor que le molestaba el rostro. De inmediato Nie Mingjue le tendió su tela y Lan Xichen le agradeció en silencio, sonriéndole mientras se limpiaba el semblante húmedo.

—La energía oscura que despide esta extremidad es tan fuerte y proterva, nunca había presenciado algo así. Ni siquiera en la colina Luanzang… —explicó en voz baja con el nerviosismo cargando el ambiente—. Es visible que hicieron un ritual de sacrificio desconocido, falta saber la intención, y podría llegar a deducirla, pero…

Nie Mingjue estrechó sus ojos—. ¿Pero?

Viró en su dirección encarándolo de frente con una vista a la entrada de la cueva. Si estrechaba sus ojos, podía percatarse que pasaba el tercer período. Enfocó su mirada en Nie Mingjue luego de su pequeña observación, y habló—. He trabajado en nuevo encantamiento, pero necesito la ayuda de otra arma divina —explicó—. La carga espiritual es fuerte, y este líder duda que pueda soportarla.

Nie Mingjue frunció el ceño, asintiendo—. Si pudiera usar mi sable, te ayudara… el otro que queda es A-Yao, pero está lejos, ¿tienes alguien en mente?

Lan Xichen iba a responder, pero una imagen tras la espalda de Nie Mingjue se manifestó. Esbozó una gran sonrisa y rápidamente asintió. Nie Mingjue, extrañado, se giró para observar lo que el líder de la secta Gusu Lan contemplaba, y sonrió también, observándole de soslayo.

—¿Este es tu plan de contingencia?

Lan Xichen amplió la sonrisa cuando la imagen de Jiang Cheng y su hermano Lan WangJi se manifestó. Adelantó sus pasos para encontrarse con ellos a mitad de camino, con el corazón encogido de emoción. Cuando se acercaron a una prudente distancia, el rostro asombrado de Jiang Cheng y el sobrecogido de Lan WangJi se observó con mayor detenimiento. Él comprendía la sensación de saber que estaban frente a una Deidad Divina mutilada.

—Líder de secta —saludó con una profunda venia, y observando a su hermano, sonrió aún más, colocando su palma sobre su hombro—. Hermano… —suspiró con alegría. Cuando bajó su mano, notó que dejó la huella de su palma marcada.

Con la cara cargada en culpa, se excusó, pero al instante Jiang Cheng sonrió divertido.

—Estás hecho un asco, Zewu-Jun —comentó con diversión Jiang Cheng y a su lado Lan WangJi asintió, al parecer no afectado por la mancha discordante en su túnica blanca.

A su lado, Nie Mingjue se materializó colocando una mano en su hombro—. Er-Ge ha estado trabajando duro para develar este incidente —comentó de pronto Nie Mingjue, saludando con un asentimiento de su cabeza a los recién llegados.

La cueva era gigantesca, tan grande como una secta, pero la humedad dentro de ella era evidente gracias a la ligera niebla que se iba formando bajo sus pies. Pronto sería inútil continuar con su labor. Lan Xichen se percató de ello. Y si querían avanzar lo más pronto posible, debían actuar ya.

Su mirada pasó de Jiang Cheng y de su hermano a la tozuda de Nie Mingjue, y sin palabras le transmitió su pensar. Se conocían muy bien, incluso más allá de lo que podría considerarse correcto, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo personas ajenas a su relación. Nie Mingjue le observó, asintiendo en comprensión.

—¿Entonces ya tienes a alguien en mente? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

Lan Xichen le regaló una suave sonrisa, y dejó de observarle para posar su mirada una vez más sobre las personas que estaban a su frente. Su hermano quizás podía intuir su pensar, pero Jiang Cheng por un lado… no ocultaba la intriga en sus facciones definidas.

El encantamiento que había creado era poderoso y se erigió en un momento de desesperación: intentaba con ello eliminar las murallas que el mismo Wei WuXian había erigido sobre Yiling. El conjuro era capaz de suprimir la energía resentida y transformarla en espesa materia oscura para poder examinarla. Una vez lo probó con un cadáver feroz, y al ser de menor nivel, logró con éxito drenar toda la oscuridad y transformarla en materia, pero incluso algo tan nimio como aquello le había consumido al punto crítico del agotamiento. Él sabía que, con una Deidad Divina, incluso sólo siendo una extremidad, se convertiría en un simple mortal si lograba realizar el hechizo en soledad.

Y pese a que tuvo éxito con el cadáver feroz, nunca pudo suprimir las barreras de energía oscura que contenía dentro el territorio de Wei WuXian.

¿Podría lograrlo con una Deidad Divina?

Confiaba en sus habilidades, pero era peligroso y necesitaba la ayuda de otro cultivador poderoso, y que fuera afín a sus emociones.

Sabía que podía lograrlo con su hermano, lamentablemente su corazón y su mente estaban ocupados con emociones que lo mantendrían alejado del objetivo principal. No sería capaz de alejar esos pensamientos y permitir que Lan Xichen dominara su mente para el encantamiento. El otro que quedaba era Jiang Cheng.

¿Acaso Jiang Cheng le consentiría tal acción íntima?

Sin A-Yao ahí…

Tenía que hacerlo.

Con resolución miró a Jiang Cheng y éste comprendió gran parte de sus pensamientos sin siquiera manifestarlo. Le esbozó una sonrisa que esperara, fuese a transmitirle tranquilidad, y habló:

—Da-Ge, tengo la mitad que a mi corazón le hace falta para completar el encantamiento —dijo, con la intensidad empañando su mirada, observando el violeta de aquellos orbes encantados.

Hubo un arrebol suave manifestándose en las mejillas del líder de la secta Yunmeng-Jiang que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero ninguno se atrevió a comentar al respecto. Lan Xichen amplió su sonrisa, y le extendió su palma, sucia por el polvo, a Jiang Cheng.

—Jiang Cheng, ¿ayudarías a este líder de secta a completar su corazón?

El rubor se expandió hasta su cara, tiñéndola de carmesí. Con un carraspeo agarró su palma, cerrando los ojos mientras mascullaba en voz baja.

—Zewu-Jun, no digas cosas innecesarias —espetó, apretándole la mano—. Sólo dime cómo hacer el encantamiento y te ayudaré.

Lan Xichen le apretó la mano también—. No esperaba menos de Jiang Cheng.

* * *

A cinco lí de Caiyi, en una de las montañas aledañas a la guarida de la mano demoníaca, tres cultivadores caminaban entre la penumbra del bosque. Había tanta niebla cubriéndolos que ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía alumbrarles el sendero.

Hubo un resoplido.

A su costado, Lan Jingyi se crispó—. ¿Qué? —le espetó a Jin Ling—. ¿Estás cansado de caminar? ¿Quieres que te cargue, princesa?

Lan Sizhui entonó mentalmente el Sutra de la Serenidad a la par que Jin Ling se giraba para encarar a Lan Jingyi.

—¡No me digas princesa! ¿Acaso no puedo quejarme?

Lan Jingyi dio dos zancadas hasta quedar frente a Jin Ling—. ¡Un cultivador no se queja!

Jin Ling rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—No hemos obtenido nada interesante en toda la noche, ¿y no quieres que me queje? —espetó con hastío dando un ademán desdeñoso al aire. La neblina se hacía más espesa—. ¡Ni siquiera hemos hallado la guarida de la mano demoníaca!

Lan Sizhui se acercó a los dos individuos que discutían en medio de aquel bosque. La neblina se hacía tan condensa que dificultaba verles, e incluso escucharles. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Sacó un talismán, y lo iluminó para tratar de observar mejor sus cuerpos, pero ni siquiera podía ver las siluetas.

Qué extraño.

—Chicos…

—¡Si te concentraras en lo que nos dijo el Shizun tal vez no estaríamos dando vueltas! —exclamó Lan Jingyi, molesto.

Hubo un movimiento al costado, fue rápido y sigiloso, pero Lan Sizhui lo percibió. Los ojos se le abrieron con alarma.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó, con el nerviosismo embargándole.

Algo los perseguía, y no se había percatado.

—Oh, ¿ahora es mi culpa? —espetó Jin Ling, hubo un manotazo, Lan Sizhui intuía que habían comenzado a forcejear—. Dime, ¿gracias a quién obtuviste tu primer Jia la semana pasada?

—¡Tú…!

—¡Chicos! —gritó más fuerte Lan Sizhui, haciéndose notar por sobre la algarabía que estaban creando.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y ambos soltaron al unísono—. ¿Qué?

Lan Sizhui dijo con prisa—. ¿No se han percatado que no podemos vernos?

Volvió a haber silencio, y luego Lan Jingyi se rió en voz baja—. ¿Estás asustado, Jin Ling?

Emergió un sonido indignado de su boca—. ¡C-claro que no!, ¡¿quién está asustado?!

Lan Sizhui volvió a exclamar—. No es momento de peleas, algo nos viene siguiendo y no lo percibimos.

Extendió su brazo intentando agarrar a alguno de los dos, pero no pudo. Pese a que sus voces sonaban cerca, no podía distinguir nada vivo a su costado. El nerviosismo le abrumó cuando escuchó un siseo tras él. Dio un brinco y corrió hacia el sonido de la voz indignada de Jin Ling, y por fin pudo agarrar algo.

Era su mano, su mano temblorosa.

—Soy yo —dijo Lan Sizhui, aliviado de tenerle finalmente, de saber que estaba ahí junto a él.

Jin Ling apretó su mano, podía imaginarlo sonreír en ese momento—. Sizhui… ¡Aah!

Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido.

En un momento tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Jin Ling y en otro instante le arrancaron el calor confortante que le aliviaba el corazón. El miedo le arropó cuando escuchó el grito de Jin Ling y el rugido de una bestia que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

—¡Jin Ling! —gritó, con los ecos de la voz de Jin Ling resonando a la distancia.

Sacó rápidamente su espada y le gritó con premura a Lan Jingyi—. ¡saca tu espada rápido y sigue el rugido!

No espero a que Lan Jingyi aceptara su orden. Se montó en su espada y voló con velocidad en la dirección de aquellas cabalgadas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de los gritos, de las pisadas de aquel animal. Era grande, y extraño, algo a lo que no podía evocar una imagen. Tragó saliva, y empañó su cuerpo en resolución.

No permitiría que le quitaran a Jin Ling. No ahora. No así.

La niebla lamió la piel de su rostro, envolviéndolo. Ya no podía divisar los árboles.

—¡Jin Ling no dejes de gritar!

Esperaba que su clamor fuese escuchado.

Y aun cuando los gritos de Jin Ling mermaron en la distancia, y las cabalgadas de aquella bestia fueron perdiendo resonancia, Lan Sizhui y Lan Jingyi nunca dejaron de volar.

Aunque a Lan Sizhui le costara la vida, rescataría a Jin Ling.


	7. Revelaciones

_**Resumen: **_Lan Sizhui ha descubierto algo que no debía haber visto aún, y Wei WuXian pronto se enterará de ello. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué Jin Guangyao tiene tanto temor de Nie Mingjue?

_**Disclaimer:** _Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

_**Advertencia:**_ insinuación de dub con al final.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

**Revelaciones**

Pese a haber estado concentrado en perseguir a la bestia que se había llevado a Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui estuvo consciente que se fueron alejando de Jiangnan. Hacía mucho rato que el lago Biling había dejado de tronar en la distancia, y eso le estaba dando a entender que, o bien la bestia les estaba alejando con premeditación, o estaban cerca de hallar su guarida. Cualquier circunstancia, era amenazante.

Detuvo su espada cuando llegó a un acantilado. Descendió de ella y con un movimiento de su mano, creó un sello para envainarla. Minutos más tarde un fatigado Lan Jingyi se acercó finalmente. Ambos estaban extenuados hasta el punto crítico de su flujo espiritual, pero los ojos sagaces de Lan Sizhui daban a entender que no se detendrían hasta dar con el paradero de Jin Ling.

El acantilado mostraba un insondable fondo rocoso. Este era el límite donde terminaba Jiangnan y comenzaba Hubei. Lan Sizhui entrecerró los ojos hasta que se formaron nada más que rendijas de molestia e irritación. La bestia no había cambiado su curso, estaba más que seguro. Siempre escuchó las cabalgadas, y las huellas demuestran que estuvo ahí. No podía desaparecer de la nada.

A su costado izquierdo pudo contemplar que Lan Jingyi se inclinaba hacia adelante, observando la profundidad del acantilado.

—¿Crees que se haya lanzado? —preguntó con aprensión—. ¿Esas no son las cuevas que conectaron una vez con el territorio del Maestro Wei?

Lan Jingyi había ofrecido un punto valido.

No era conocido, pero sí sabido por pocos, que una serie de cuevas subterráneas abarcaban gran parte del área de Hubei y esas cuevas solían dar al océano. ¿Acaso esa bestia se internó en esas grutas? Sólo Wei WuXian y el General Fantasma conocían la entrada, y esta estaba sellada con una cantidad de energía resentida colosal que mataría a cualquiera. Ni siquiera el líder de la secta Gusu Lan pudo derribar la barrera.

Cerró los ojos un momento, meditando su siguiente paso a continuación. Lo ideal sería retornar a Cloud Recesses para informar de lo sucedido, hacerse con un escuadrón grande y poder mapear correctamente el área, pero Lan Sizhui no sabía si Lan Qiren estaría dispuesto a ofrecerse voluntariamente en la búsqueda de un discípulo que no pertenecía en primer lugar a su secta.

La frustración hizo mella en él junto con la preocupación. Ir a la secta Jin Lanling era poner en boca el endeble cuidado que la secta Gusu Lan tenía sobre los discípulos externos, en consecuencia, generando una tensión innecesaria sobre los hombros de su líder.

¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿A-Yuan?

Pocas veces Lan Jingyi utilizaba esa familiaridad para llamarle. Eso quería decir que estaba tan preocupado como él. Abrió los ojos, centrando su mirada en la contraria. El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre la superficie y la luna poco a poco iba perdiendo fulgor, indicando que pronto el amanecer se haría presente sobre las nubes blancas. Tras su espalda, un gran cúmulo de árboles se dibujaba con parsimonia y sobre su frente, el acantilado insondable dibujaba la única esperanza que tenía de encontrar a Jin Ling.

¿Qué debería hacer?

—A-Yuan… creo que deberíamos reportar esto.

No lo dijo, pero él entendió: "esto se nos escapa de las manos".

Apretó los labios en una fina línea de tensión.

—Bajaré.

Lan Jingyi se crispó a su lado, exaltándose—. ¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó, sujetándole con fuerza el ante brazo, como si en cualquier momento Lan Sizhui fuera a saltar y desaparecer para siempre de su vista—. A-Yuan, volvamos a Gusu, reportemos esto, seguro Zewu-Jun o Hanguang-Jun sabrán qué hacer.

Lan Sizhui negó con la cabeza, zafándose del agarre mientras desenvainaba su arma. Observó con seriedad a Lan Jingyi, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se montaba en ella. No había momentos para la incertidumbre.

—Tú vuelve a Gusu e informa. Yo debo buscar a Jin Ling.

No esperó una réplica de su parte. De inmediato comenzó a descender con los gritos haciendo eco de fondo.

—¡A-Yuan, vuelve!

Negándose a retroceder, comenzó a descender en el vacío insoluble de aquel acantilado. La oscuridad pronto se hizo presente y se vio obligado a encender un talismán mientras continuaba cayendo. El Acantilado en la superficie, donde en un momento este parecía tener un aproximado de veinte lí de ancho, pero, a medida que descendía, esa anchura iba reduciéndose y ahora podía ser capaz de ver las angostas paredes rocosas envolviéndolo.

No supo cuánto descendió hasta que se percató que el estrecho pasillo por el que descendía iba ampliándose una vez más. Ya no podía ver las paredes, ni siquiera un suelo el cual pisar. El aire perdía intensidad y el sonido de los ecos iban percibiéndose con más fuerza.

La tensión se dibujó en su rictus oscuro, sintiendo como el agotamiento espiritual hacía mella en él. Si descendía, no estaba seguro de volver a subir en un futuro próximo.

La línea de protervos pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente cuando diviso el suelo de tierra árida. En su mente gritó de alegría y rápidamente llegó a él, posando sus pies en tierra firme finalmente. Con su talismán en mano, le infundió un poco más de energía para iluminar la cueva subterránea en la que se hallaba. Debido a su poca reserva de energía espiritual, no se animaba a encender más amuletos.

Pero por lo poco que podía observar, era una cueva de roca sólida. La humedad en el ambiente era espesa y la energía resentida podía percibirse mucho más nítida, incluso dificultándole la respiración. Tragó saliva sabiendo que hacia el sureste se hallaba el océano, tendría que ir al oeste desde ese punto para llegar a Luanzang.

O al menos intentar hallar la bestia para saber qué fue de Jin Ling.

Esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera bien.

Retomó su marcha una vez que envainó su espada, caminando en la dirección que dispuso su mente. Transcurrieron varios minutos donde la insondable cueva subterránea se tornaba cada vez más asfixiante, inhibiéndole los poderes espirituales lentamente. El talismán iba perdiendo fuerza e intensidad ahogándole poco a poco en penumbras. Pero aun así continuó su andar.

Fue en este punto donde no sabía si estaba caminando en la dirección correcta, que notó varias linternas ovaladas de color azul blanquecino saliendo de la superficie de tierra. Extrañado, observó la danza que creaban y en su momento de distracción, tropezó con algo, casi haciéndole caer de bruces en el suelo húmedo.

Un hedor a muerte invadió sus sentidos.

Provenía de su frente, era grande, lleno de pelos: eso despedía el olor. Enfocó su talismán moribundo en la gran cosa que le hizo tropezar y ahogó un grito de pánico ante la imagen que le saludó.

Era el cuerpo de la bestia que había secuestrado a Jin Ling.

Decirle bestia… No era una bestia: era un demonio.

Creía que los antiguos cultivadores inmortales sellaron la entrada al reino demoníaco, pero esto comprobaba que no: la gigantesca cosa humanoide llena de pelos, dientes y garras, era algo que se escapaba de la complejidad humana. Lan Sizhui sabía que era un demonio porque Wei WuXian le dio un libro ilustrado, muy antiguo: este hablaba sobre las anteriores criaturas que azotaron la tierra antes de la llegada de los inmortales.

A simple vista, podría decirse que era un hombre grande, pero las extremidades estaban tan deformes y llenas de vello con extraños furúnculos amorfos que supuraban un extraño y maloliente líquido negro. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, lleno de sangre, Lan Sizhui no podía decir si era un rostro humano o el de una bestia debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, pero a simple vista esa cosa no era humana.

Lan Sizhui quería seguir examinando de cerca el cuerpo bajo suyo, pero con prudencia se alejó, dándole una oración silenciosa para que su alma, si es que tenía alguna, pudiera descansar en paz y reencarnar en un ser menos monstruoso.

Alejado de aquel cuerpo, Lan Sizhui observó a su alrededor. Las linternas de color índigo claro danzaban en toda la cueva en un vaivén extraño y desincronizado. Todas iban en una misma dirección, al fondo, había más faroles flotando alrededor de un algo al que no podía ponerle un nombre debido a que la distancia inhibía sus sentidos visuales.

Con la aprensión dibujada en su rostro, comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección, olvidando el cuerpo de la bestia e intentando no pensar en la condición física de Jin Ling.

Cuando estuvo cerca y el fulgor de aquellas linternas se hizo más insistente, Lan Sizhui agotó todas las reservar espirituales en su talismán, y lo lanzó al centro de aquella danza donde los faroles pululaban como polillas cerca de la llama.

El talismán pasó cerca del ente en una clara advertencia, y pronto el fuego que iluminaba el talismán le ayudó a vislumbrar la figura que las linternas alumbraban con parsimonia. Los ojos de Lan Sizhui se agrandaron cuando lo vieron.

—¡General Fantasma!

No sabía si sentir miedo o emoción. Su mirada pasó de su rostro grisáceo desprovisto de emoción alguna, a lo que sostenía en sus brazos. La sangre abandonó el rictus asombrado de Lan Sizhui.

—¡Jin Ling!

Gritó, corriendo en aquella dirección. Las linternas alumbraron aún más ante la orden táctica del General Fantasma, iluminando la cueva subterránea.

—No debe temer, joven maestro Sizhui.

Lan Sizhui se detuvo, cerca del cuerpo del General Fantasma. ¿Joven maestro? La sorpresa sustituyó la aprensión que le embargó al hecho de que el General Fantasma estuviera ahí. Parecía estar lúcido, eso le intrigaba. La última reunión en la que estuvieron casi acaba con la vida de Jin Ling. Aunque, Lan Sizhui intuía que no había sido por voluntad propia.

Observando el cuerpo en los brazos del General Fantasma y evaluando la condición física de Jin Ling, pudo evaluar su estado, y parecía estar bien, sólo inconsciente. Aliviado, posó su mirada sobre el General Fantasma. Este le observaba impertérrito, sin emociones, pero conocedor.

—General Fantasma… ¿usted asesinó a ese demonio?

El General Fantasma asintió con un cabeceo incómodo, las linternas pululando a su alrededor se agitaron, nerviosas, y el General Fantasma ladeó la cabeza, como si las estuviera escuchando. Eso aumentó la intriga de Lan Sizhui.

—Joven maestro Sizhui no sé qué hace aquí, pero es peligroso para usted —dijo el General Fantasma de pronto—. Si el Maestro Wei se entera que usted está aquí sin inhibidor de energía resentida, me castigará —terminó de explicar, y si no fuera por su rostro desprovisto de emociones, Lan Sizhui creería que estaba nervioso.

Lan Sizhui sentía que algo importante estaba siendo dicho, pero no entendía qué. Lamiéndose los labios y haciendo a un lado el nerviosismo, dio un paso adelante cerca del General Fantasma. Las linternas inofensivas volvieron a agitarse a su alrededor.

—General Fantasma, no puedo salir, he agotado mis reservas espirituales y Jin Ling está inconsciente, es imposible para nosotros salir en este momento —explicó, sin dar a entender que más allá de eso, pugnaba la curiosidad por saber qué otra cosa más había tras la espalda del cadáver reanimado.

Lan Sizhui estaba seguro que, si el General Fantasma pudiera suspirar, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Una linterna se puso sobre el hombro de él, susurrándole algo. Volvió a asentir, y dijo de pronto—: Los llevaré conmigo. Espero que haya supresores de energía. No. El Maestro Wei me asesinará a mí, pero no a ti —hubo una pausa, el General Fantasma asintió una vez más—. Está bien.

Luego de su extraña conversación colocó sus ojos níveos y vacíos sobre Lan Sizhui y volvió a hablar—. Vayamos a la base.

Sin esperar si estaba de acuerdo o no, giró, caminando en dirección recta con el peso inconsciente de Jin Ling aún afianzado a sus brazos. Lan Sizhui sin pensarlo, le siguió.

* * *

Transcurrieron tres lunas después de lo sucedido en Bu Jing Shi, y Lan WangJi estaba lejos de ser feliz. Sentía que había roto su promesa al estar lejos de Wei WuXian, aunque no le haya prometido en qué momento volvería. Esos tres días de espera fueron tortuosos, aunque reveladores.

Sin embargo, sentía que estaban dando pasos en la oscuridad sin un talismán para alumbrarles correctamente el sendero.

Con negamiento de su cabeza, alejó esos pensamientos. Ahora su mente estaba enfocaba en Wei WuXian. Su hermano, como líder de secta, debería encargarse del asunto. Si necesitaba su ayuda, con gusto respondería, pero por el momento, su único enfoque era percibir si la integridad física y espiritual de Wei WuXian estaba igual que como cuando lo dejó.

Volando sobre Bichen, pronto divisó la fortaleza oscura. Virando un poco al noroeste, se dirigió al pabellón privado que eran las habitaciones de Wei WuXian. Pronto divisó la puerta entreabierta y una figura observando por el balcón, envuelto en túnicas oscuras de interior. Su cabello largo y suelto ondeaba al viento dándole un efecto etéreo y frágil, todo lo contrario, a lo que era él.

Wei WuXian le vio en la distancia y alzó ambas manos dando saltos sobre sus pies. Lan WangJi esperó llegar para dar su saludo apropiado, pero apenas sus pies tocaron el sueldo de madera, enfundó a Bichen y Wei WuXian le saltó encima, haciéndole caer de bruces en el suelo.

—¡Lan Zhan!

Gritó, saltando sobre él, abrazándolo y quedando a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Momentáneamente sorprendido por el movimiento repentino, Lan WangJi le abrazó, saludándolo también en silencio.

—Wei Ying.

—¡Lan Zhan, te extrañe, muchísimo! —gimió Wei WuXian, su rostro escondido en su cuello, apretándolo contra sí.

Lan WangJi notó vagamente que Wei WuXian estaba apretando más fuerte de lo usual. Colocó sus manos sobre cada hombro, separándolo un poco para otorgarle un casto beso en su frente, pero Wei WuXian no le permitió llegar a su cometido, apenas los labios de Lan WangJi se posaron fugazmente sobre la piel de su frente, Wei WuXian alzó su rostro, besándole profundamente en sus labios, internando su lengua con prontitud y devorando su boca de una forma que no lo había hecho ni experimentado nunca.

Un hambre voraz despertó del fondo de su pecho, calentándole los sentidos, abrumándolo por completo. Quiso corresponder y llegar más allá, amar a Wei WuXian por completo y borrar todo rastro de miseria que pudo haber sentido en algún momento, pero no pudo.

El sentimiento de hambre carnal que surgió en su cuerpo se esfumó con fría rapidez, helando su cuerpo ante los pensamientos de un Wei WuXian roto, asustado por sus caricias. Y aunque ese no era el caso que acontecía actualmente, teniéndole sobre sí, dispuesto a ir más allá de sus ocasionales caricias, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de rechazo.

Cortó el beso con un movimiento de su rostro, y pudo percibir la extrañeza que embargó el rictus adolorido de Wei WuXian. Rápidamente buscó una excusa, y se acordó de lo que Jiang Cheng le había dado hacía unas horas antes.

—Tengo algo que darte.

La sospecha que vio en el rostro de Wei WuXian cambió a una de intriga. Él se incorporó pronto, ayudándole a pararse también. Extendió pronto ambas manos en ademán de recibimiento y Lan WangJi de la manga derecha de su túnica sacó un objeto largo y delgado, pronto entregándoselo a su verdadero dueño en sus manos.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se ampliaron con realización, sus ojos brillando cuando por fin tuvo entre sus manos a su preciado Chenqing. Lan WangJi no estaba de acuerdo con el uso de energía resentida, pero, si podía traer un poco de normalidad a la vida de Wei WuXian, y otorgarle la confianza quebrantada, caminaría junto a él en el camino de las artes demoníacas.

Haría lo que fuese si con eso volvía a ser el Wei WuXian del que se enamoró.

—Lan Zhan… —suspiró Wei WuXian con amor contenido, le contempló con tantas emociones guardadas en sus orbes malva.

Lan WangJi dio un paso, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le daba un suave beso en su frente.

—Mhn.

Sí, por él incluso sucumbiría a la desesperación de la energía resentida.

* * *

Sería extraño no comparecer ante el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie cuando este ya hubo despertado, así que Jin Guangyao apenas se enteró de su condición, hizo los preparativos pertinentes y marchó con una comitiva a Qinghe Nie. Sólo se llevó a tres cultivadores y un sirviente, lo justo para que pareciera una visita política de un líder de secta preocupado por la salud de su hermano jurado.

Hacía una semana que había enviado una carta con la solicitud para realizar la visita y esta sorprendentemente llegó el mismo día con la aprobación de la misiva. La aprensión se dibujó pronto, pero hizo a un lado esos sentimientos conflictivos.

Nadie sospechaba algo. Él sólo era un hermano jurado preocupado por la salud de su otro hermano jurado.

Llegó a los grandes portones que aguardaban el reino de Nie Mingjue, y estos pronto se abrieron, reconociendo su presencia como una visita deseada. Tragó saliva, esbozando una sonrisa suave, y caminó con elegancia hacia la entrada. En el área de entrenamiento donde estaba instruyéndose la mayoría de los cultivadores con el arte del pesado sable, Nie Huaisang se materializó con elegancia. Blandía su abanico con parsimonia, observando a Jin Guangyao ingresar con su comitiva de bienvenida.

Llegó frente a Nie Huaisang, otorgándole una venia en respeto.

Un respeto que no sentía en absoluto.

Nie Huaisang le correspondió con el mismo distinguido aspaviento—. Líder de secta, bienvenido.

La sonrisa suave en las comisuras se amplió—. Agradezco su amable deferencia, líder interino.

Las presentaciones ya estaban hechas. Nie Huaisang cerró el abanico, y con un ademán de su mano derecha, indicó que caminara junto a él hacia el fondo del vestíbulo donde el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie les esperaba.

Indicándole a los cultivadores que aguardaran en el área de entrenamiento, le ordenó a su sirviente que ingresara con él, pues el sirviente tenía el presente que había traído para el líder de secta. Algo meramente representativo.

Caminaron en silencio, Nie Huaisang liderando la comitiva. Jin Guangyao podía notar su espalada tensa y su caminar medido. Se preguntaba vagamente la razón de su actuar. Él creía que no había dejado entrever sus intenciones, pero nunca se podía estar plenamente seguro.

Llegaron al final del pasillo saliendo del vestíbulo y pronto divisaron la puerta de la oficina principal del líder de la secta Qinghe Nie. Nie Huaisang se detuvo, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Era extraño no percibir su nerviosismo usual, pero no tuvo un segundo pensamiento para ello cuando la puerta se deslizó, permitiéndole la entrada al recinto.

El sirviente se colocó a su costado y le tendió el presente para el líder de la secta. Él lo tomo entre sus manos y le indicó que esperara afuera con la comitiva, e ingresó a la oficina principal, deslizando pronto la puerta tras de sí.

La figura de Nie Mingjue se materializó a su costado derecho, al fondo de la oficina. Estaba desnudo del torso para arriba, las mangas colgando perezosamente en el fajín negro. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, evaluando su sable, su mirada se veía fija en los patrones divinos intricados de aquella arma. Sólo desvió la mirada del sable cuando percibió una mirada posarse insistentemente sobre su cuerpo.

Ojos claros se encontraron con oscuros, y Jin Guangyao dejó entrever una ligera preocupación que no sintió en absoluto.

—Da-ge…

Jin Guangyao caminó hacia el fondo del recinto, observando la expresión de Nie Mingjue a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio. Hasta el momento, no había transcurrido en su expresión algo que le indicara a Jin Guangyao la traición que se vio lamentablemente obligado a cometer.

Llegó al fondo, pero antes de poder inclinarse debidamente, Nie Mingjue se incorporó del asiento, rodeando la pequeña mesa de madera, y situándose a su frente. Abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo, Nie Mingjue agarró con violencia el pequeño presente que había traído, lanzándolo al fondo en algún lugar desconocido. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse tampoco ante el trato porque aquella mano salió disparada a sostener la parte baja de su cuello entre sus hebras, apretándolo. Soltó un quejido que pronto murió en sus labios ante la imponente invasión de su boca siendo asaltada por otra.

La sorpresa se manifestó pronto, pero luego rodó los ojos y correspondió al beso como si fuera un amante desesperado por afecto.

Eso era bueno: nada había cambiado entre ellos.

El beso se tornó rudo, violento a medida que los segundos pasaban y Jin Guangyao ya no podía soportar la brusquedad de la acción. Separó los labios con una inhalación, quejándose otra vez cuando la mano en su cabello se apretó. ¿Tenía que ser tan bruto? Chasqueó la lengua, hastiado.

—Da-Ge, no seas tan salvaje- ¡Ah!

Gimió cuando sintió que volvía a apretar su cabello. La mano que tenía libre fue despojándolo de sus túnicas con fuerza, Jin Guangyao sintió pánico de que fuera a romperlas y hacer otra cosa particularmente escalofriante. No estaba preparado y no sabía si quería volver a unirse íntimamente con Nie Mingjue.

—Da-Ge, Da-Ge, espera… ¡No me estoy cuidando, Da-Ge!

No escuchó protestas, terminó de desvestirle, dejándolo desnudo y avergonzado. Nie Mingjue comenzó a acariciar su piel, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que tuvieron juntos.

Ciertamente para Nie Mingjue sí fue así.

Con un resoplido, Nie Mingjue dijo—. Mejor, eso indica que no has estado con nadie más.

En medio de toda su alarma, Jin Guangyao rodó los ojos. Algunas veces Nie Mingjue era demasiado posesivo para su propio bien. Ciertamente, no había yacido con alguien, no porque tuviera falta de tiempo o prospectos, sino porque la única persona a la que se entregaría por voluntad propia no le veía de esa forma.

Frunció los labios, pero pronto un jadeo bajo cuando sintió las manos de Nie Mingjue serpentear con pericia entre los muslos de sus níveas mejillas a una entrada que no había sido tocada en mucho tiempo.

La necesidad se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Pero una parte de él, su raciocinio, le indicó que, como portador, no había tomado las hormonas supresoras. Intentó alejarse, empleando fuerza, pero Nie Mingjue le atrapó entre sus brazos, internando pronto un dedo en su entrada. Jin Guangyao gimió con incomodidad, cerrando un ojo, adolorido.

—¡Da-Ge!

Con voz ronca, Nie Mingjue susurró—. Estás apretado. Eso es bueno.

Jin Guangyao ignoró el dedo moviéndose en su interior, y volvió a exclamar—. ¡Da-Ge!, no me he tomado el supresor, no lo hagamos… ¡Por favor!

Nie Mingjue se apartó un poco, observando su rostro, luego sonrió con oscuro cinismo e intención. Al maldito no le interesaba.

—No —dijo, acercando su rostro al suyo—. Es hora de poner algo ahí.

Con eso dicho acortó la distancia que los separaba en un beso abrasador. Jin Guangyao cerró los ojos, prometiéndose a sí mismo que apenas tuviera la oportunidad, asesinaría dolorosamente a Nie Mingjue.


	8. Evolución

_**Resumen:**_ Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling llevan desaparecidos un tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón, Hanguang-Jun sabe dónde podrían encontrarse.

_**Disclaimer:** _Mo Dao Zu Zhi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

**Evolución**

El peso de Chenqing en las manos de Wei WuXian le resultaba confortable. Tanto, que podía pasarse horas contemplando la estilizada forma de su dizi azabache sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, incluso sin realizar su habitual parloteo. Una proeza digna de ser mencionada.

Aparte de Lan WangJi, Chenqing era el único objeto que aún le mantenía afianzado al mundo terrenal, anclando su mente a la idea de no quebrantarse para evitar sufrir, debido a las circunstancias que sabe, pronto le ahogarán.

Wei WuXian sabe eso con brutal realidad.

El pequeño bulto que se está formando en su vientre se lo indica con saña y crueldad.

Inclina su rostro hacia adelante, las hebras fuliginosas de su cabellera lamen su nívea mejilla con parsimonia, casi como una caricia. Los ojos malva de Mo Xuanyu contemplan a su alrededor el recinto privado en el que se ha recluido durante aproximadamente un mes, y no hay nada particularmente digno de ser mencionado salvo una cama, un armario, el cuarto privado donde se higieniza y una mesa de madera en la que suele ingerir las horribles comidas que preparan.

De ese lugar, lo destacable, era la figura de inmaculada de Lan WangJi tras él, en el mirador, tocando con suave sutileza el guqin. Entona notas sin un motivo aparente, parece como si estuviera componiendo una nueva tonada por la forma en cómo las piezas caen con dubitativa morigeración. Wei WuXian esboza una suave sonrisa que pronto se congela cuando sus orbes se dirigen de forma ineludible a un punto que ha evitado ver desde que comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo de energía.

Pero, en ese momento, no puede desviar la mirada, aunque desee hacerlo con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Los ojos malva que una vez pertenecieron a Mo Xuanyu se mueven, fascinados, sobre la tela blanca de la túnica que cubre su torso. Traga saliva, su mano izquierda se separa de Chenqing y, nervioso —como si temiera que ahí en su abdomen, un monstruo fuera a devorarle la extremidad—, descubre lentamente el lienzo que lleva puesto.

Pero no hay un monstruo que tenga ansias por devorarle la mano. Ahí, sólo yace un torso níveo con algunas cicatrices que han ido desdibujándose con el pasar de las jornadas. Para los demás, aquel sitio en específico que observa con ojo crítico, podría pasar desapercibido, pero para Wei WuXian, ese punto en particular le hace soltar un suspiro resentido.

Su torso, antes curtido y entrenado gracias a su cultivo, se ha perdido por completo. No hay marcas que resalten sus músculos adiestrados, sólo un abdomen lleno de grasa: ha comenzado a ganar peso.

Siente la esquina de su labio temblar. La sola idea de tener esa cosa ahí creciendo… arruinándole su cuerpo…

Le asquea.

En ningún momento, Wei WuXian recordó que aquel cuerpo curtido no era suyo, sino de Mo Xuanyu, por lo que resultaría fácil para alguien cuyo cultivo era deleznable, comenzar a ganar peso. La sola idea de estar engrosando sin su consentimiento era estímulo más que suficiente para que la ira cegara su razón.

Los ojos se estrechan cuando siente otra vez el chispazo de energía cosquillearle el vientre. La zona baja de su abdomen, cerca de su intimidad, se ve ligeramente curvea. Y es ahí donde percibe una extraña calidez arroparle. No puede evitar un estremecimiento surcar su cuerpo, el desagrado manifestándose en sus facciones.

Esa cosa dentro de él comienza a crecer, alimentándose de su vitalidad.

No es más que un parásito.

Si alza su puño izquierdo, y lo golpea… ¿perecerá sin dolor? Wei WuXian no desea hacerle daño, sólo quiere que se marche sin sufrir, así él no seguirá viviendo con la agonía de estar concibiendo algo no querido.

No se ha percatado cuando su puño se elevó, preparándose para golpear con fuerza su abdomen.

Pero segundos antes, se congela.

Y en ese momento, Lan WangJi lo llama—: Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian vuelve a tragar saliva, sintiendo su boca seca de repente; pero luego esboza una sonrisa amargada, quebrada, cansada. Gira su cabeza, su mirada desviándose de ese punto protervo en su abdomen para posarla sobre la expresión impertérrita de Lan WangJi, y al momento la sonrisa metamorfosea a una más confiada, menos rota.

Pero Lan WangJi no le compra su teatro, y Wei WuXian no tiene ánimos de hacerle pretender algo que ni él mismo se cree. Se contemplan unos segundos con tensión, el rostro sereno de Lan WangJi permanece estoico, y por unos momentos, Wei WuXian desea arrancarle esa mirada de su expresión y mostrársela para que entienda cuánto daño le hace que en ese momento sea tan Lan WangJi.

Sin embargo, no hace lo que su mente con desesperación le susurra, y se incorpora de donde había estado sentado. Con Chenqing en su mano derecha bien afianzado, camina hasta el balcón, sentándose al lado de Lan WangJi.

Emite un suspiro cuando la brisa cálida le lame el rostro, meciendo suavemente sus hebras sueltas.

Ya casi no hay rastro de Mo Xuanyu en sus facciones, si no del Patriarca Yiling. Se pregunta vagamente cuánto tardará para que el Patriarca Yiling termine de emerger y desaparezca para siempre todo rastro de aquel lunático… incluso del mismo Wei WuXian.

La mano izquierda le tiembla, y sujeta a Chenqing en ese momento cuando siente a Lan WangJi dejar de tocar para sujetarlo. No observa su expresión estoica romperse en una contrita cuando ejecuta la acción inesperada, porque teme que su rostro demuestre que aún no le ha dicho que tiene restaurado su Núcleo Dorado.

Por alguna extraña razón, no siente ánimos de aún decirle que lo posee, y Lan WangJi no ha presionado al respecto por el secreto que ambos saben, surca en el aire, llenándoles de incomodidad.

Sonríe y su suspiro se torna más escandaloso.

—Ahhh, Lan Zhan —gime, recostándose sobre el hombro de Lan WangJi a medida que este vuelve otra vez a sus notas impuntuales. Wei WuXian cierra los ojos—. Estar encerrado es taaan horrible.

Su voz emitió un quejido quejumbroso, lleno de reproche y molestia. Eso era mejor para ambos. Si Lan WangJi podía fingir que nada de aquello le importaba: el hecho de que Wei WuXian estuviera descendiendo lentamente en la locura, gestando un ente en su interior, haciéndose evidente cada día; si puede aparentar eso como una nimiedad en su vida, Wei WuXian fingirá que la cordura aún permanece lubricando los engranajes de su consciencia.

Eso estaba bien para él.

El atardecer dibuja el firmamento índigo con matices escarlatas. Wei WuXian pensó, con irresolución, sobre el chequeo que tendría al alba con los Ancianos para analizar el progreso de su estado. Sus labios temblaron y la mirada risueña desapareció de sus facciones a medida que un rictus oscuro nublaba el malva de sus orbes, volviéndolo turbulento. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría consciente en su mente? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la sed de sangre lo domine?

Antes tenía a su Shijie como ancla… ¿Lan WangJi sería suficiente?

—Mhn —respondió Lan WangJi a su diatriba anterior, sacándole de sus protervos pensamientos.

Alejando con prontitud aquellas cavilaciones, Wei WuXian resopló, volviendo a incorporarse para sostener a Chenqing con ambas manos, llevándoselo a sus labios.

—Lan Zhan, compongamos una canción juntos —dijo, sonriéndole, antes de centrar su atención en el dizi—. Sigue mis notas en dos octavas.

Posó sus labios sobre la boquilla de su instrumento, comenzando a tocarlo. La canción era suave, alta entre intervalos de cuatro tiempos, y luego volvía a disminuir con sutileza. Lan WangJi memorizó el ritmo unos segundos, casi al instante acompañándole con el vibrar de su guqin en una melodía profunda y misteriosa que disentía con el suave sollozar de su dizi.

Dirían los demás acerca de su exigua armonía, pero para Wei WuXian, no existía mejor lamento que aquella sinfonía entonada en ese momento.

* * *

El alba iluminó los cielos al día siguiente, rompiendo entre las nubes con destellos ambarinos que se reflejaron en su rostro adormilado con prontitud. Debido al calor de la temporada, no cerró las puertas del balcón, y ahora sufría las consecuencias de su decisión. Frunció el ceño, esbozando una expresión de disgusto por la impía hora en la que era levantado.

Giró sobre su cuerpo, haciéndose ovillo al instante entre las sábanas de seda oscura, pero casi al segundo se incorporó con rapidez, sentándose en la cama, observando a su derecha donde debería estar una figura envuelta en níveas túnicas, pero fue recibido con la fría soledad.

El sueño se le esfumó al momento.

Sus ojos se redujeron a rendijas cuando notó un punto carmesí en la superficie de la cama. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su adormilada mirada en ese lugar, notando que había una flor de peonía. La agarró con su mano, observándola más de cerca. Estaba un poco aplastada, e intuía que había sido por su causa.

En el fondo de sus remembranzas, la situación en particular debería traerle un grato recuerdo, pero no hallaba en sí la emoción para satisfacerse por ello. Ni siquiera le interesaba rememorar tal evento.

Lan WangJi no estaba, dejándole solo una vez más, y la peonía, no significaba nada para él en ese punto de la historia.

Dejándola en el mismo sitio donde la vio, se incorporó de la cama sin molestarse en arreglarla. De pronto, unas extrañas y repentinas ganas por hacer aguas menores le invadieron los sentidos, haciéndole abrir los ojos con alarma. Corrió al baño con el temor creciente de no saber si llegaría a tiempo.

Minutos después, salió del cuarto de limpieza, sólo para rodar los ojos, volver a ingresar y asearse.

Aquello era extraño: primero le daban ganas de ir al baño, unas ganas extremas que no podía controlar y ahora se le olvidaba que debe bañarse. Wei WuXian no lo comprendía, pero no le dio un segundo pensamiento mientras se aseaba, sintiendo pocos ánimos de lavarse el cabello. Así que se lo recogió en una coleta alta para ducharse con comodidad.

Ahora sí, un tiempo prolongado después, Wei WuXian salió del cuarto interior, aseado e intrigado por el evento matutino. No se molestó en revisar el closet de madera en la esquina, todas contenían la misma túnica de seda ligera con diferentes colores. Ese día, escogió una azabache.

Adecentado, salió de sus pabellones para dirigirse al estudio del Anciano líder. Pronto, las ligeras penumbras apenas iluminadas se exhibieron frente a sus ojos. Era un claro indicativo de que realmente se había despertado muy temprano. Lanzó un suave suspiro exasperado al aire y continuó su andar. La base de los Ancianos era un extraño complejo no muy grande ni muy alto que destacaba más por lo largo y angosto de su estructura. Todos los pabellones estaban conectados a un pasillo principal que tenía glifos de color violeta brillando tenuemente.

Para Wei WuXian, eso también le indicaba que, así como la cueva donde él estuvo cautivo no pertenecía a la estructura del lugar, también existían otras edificaciones desconocidas por el ojo común.

Detuvo su línea de pensamientos cuando divisó a unos pasos el estudio del Anciano líder. Llegó, no molestándose en tocar, e ingresó de inmediato deslizando la puerta. La efigie impasible y divertida de aquel ente fue lo primero que le saludó cuando los ojos de Wei WuXian se posaron al fondo del recinto. Era lo único destacable de ahí —y salvo el escritorio de madera con té caliente que estaba a su frente—, el estudio estaba cubierto de fría soledad. Frunciendo el ceño, no se molestó en corresponder a la sutil venia que el Anciano le otorgó, más concentrado en caminar hacia donde él estaba sentado.

El estudio iba alumbrándose lentamente por la luz del astro rey en las alturas, fulgurando con intensidad a través de la ventana ubicada tras el cuerpo del anciano líder. "Extraño", era un término que venía empleando últimamente Wei WuXian cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien con ese pensamiento repentino sobre el ventanal tras el sujeto.

No podía recordar cuándo un gran ventanal había estado situado la última vez tras aquel ente. Lo último que podía traer a sus remembranzas era una gran pared de piedra, y esa pared, daba a una cueva subterránea. ¿Qué tan inconmensurable era su poder para crear una ilusión de tal magnitud?

La puerta se deslizó una vez más, dejándolos solos en el estudio, fuera de ojos y oídos que pudieran atender algún murmullo. No es como si el Anciano pudiera permitir tal cosa, era demasiado paranoico.

—Patriarca Yiling —reconoció el Anciano líder con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza—. Es bueno que se haya despertado temprano, estaba pensando en una forma de ir a buscarlo para comenzar con el análisis.

No emitió respuesta alguna. Sabía que, de ser por el Anciano líder, Wei WuXian hacía mucho estaría despierto. Después de todo, aquel ser siempre buscaría la forma de tener éxito en sus deseos. Intentando aparentar estoicismo, se cruzó de brazos, pero en ese momento el Anciano líder se incorpora de su asiento, caminando hasta colocarse frente a Wei WuXian. Le observa, de pronto notando, con molestia, que debe inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar su rostro.

La expresión afable del Anciano líder nunca ha abandonado su mirada, incluso cuando Wei WuXian le observa con creciente hostilidad, esa mirada simpática parece acentuarse en su tez avejentada. De alguna forma, esa sonrisa le recuerda a alguien. Pero aún no puede traer a sus remembranzas quebrantadas a quién podría pertenecer esa mirada.

Abrió la boca para formular a qué clase de análisis sería sometido cuando la voz del Anciano líder lo interrumpió:

—Debes desvestirte.

La expresión se le congeló, su boca permaneció abierta en un rictus de asombro indignado. Los labios le temblaron, sus puños se volvieron níveos. Comenzó a temblar con ligereza.

—¿Qué? —emitió en un hilo de voz.

Como si no estuviera consciente del estado de ánimo reinante en el ambiente, el Anciano líder continuó, la neutralidad de su voz haciendo sentir a Wei WuXian enojado, pero aliviado a la vez.

—Es imperativo dictaminar el progreso del espécimen —explicó, observándole con sus ojos críticos, pero amables, condescendientes—. Y para eso, necesito tenerle desvestido, Patriarca Yiling. Será un examen meramente profesional, se lo aseguro.

A Wei WuXian no le importaba la intención con la que haría el examen, sino el hecho de estar desnudo frente al hombre. Apretó aún más los puños, el rictus encolerizado de su mirada tornándose oscuro. Si se negaba… ¿acaso ese hombre no le obligaría? Tragando saliva, libero sus brazos de la llave presionada que tenía en su torso, y temblando visiblemente, guió sus manos al lazo del fajín, desatando el nudo que resguardaba su intimidad de ojos ajenos.

La lenta sucesión de movimientos fue seguida por los ojos oscuros del Anciano líder con intensidad. Pero Wei WuXian no le observaba, así que no pudo notar dicha expresión porque estaba contemplando sus manos, intentando imbuirles fuerza para que dejaran de rehilar sobre la tela. Con un suspiro que contuvo en su pecho, abrió la túnica negra, deslizándola suavemente por sus hombros hasta que esta cayó al suelo con un sonido ominoso.

Desnudo y expuesto ante aquel horrible ser, Wei WuXian intentó abrazarse a sí mismo, pero el Anciano líder no le dio oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la situación cuando sus manos avejentadas se dirigieron a su abdomen con rapidez, palmeando con asquerosa suavidad la nívea piel de su vientre. Contuvo el salvaje impulso de apartarse, tensándose en su lugar, e intentando ignorar con todas las fuerzas de su ser los oscilantes movimientos de aquellos dedos surcando con parsimonia el pequeño bulto ubicado a la altura de su intimidad.

Deseaba apartar su mirada, pero una poderosa entidad divina le hacía observar con morbosa fascinación la descarada familiaridad con la que aquellas manos tocaban su piel. La afable mirada había desaparecido por completo de su expresión, dando a una mucho más crítica y ausente, llena de intensa solemnidad que Wei WuXian no pudo comprender. Sólo podía contemplar cómo, en ciertas zonas de su abdomen, presionaba con medida fuerza, descendiendo hasta la parte baja de su vientre con el índice derecho de su mano.

Llegó a un punto particular donde el rostro del Anciano se tiñó de asombro, e hincándose rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, colocando su cara frente al pequeño bulto, volvió a presionar la zona que le había arrancado esa expresión. Con un parpadeo, alzó su rostro, enfocándolo en Wei WuXian.

—Aquí, ¿duele? —inquirió, volviendo a apretar la zona con la planta de sus dedos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Wei WuXian quiso responder que "no", pero al volver a presionar sobre ese punto, una extraña incomodidad le embargó.

—No es dolor, es… —calló, frustrado ante la idea de no saber cómo explicar la molestia que sentía cuando presionaban ese punto en particular—. Es como si forzaras una aguja que ya está ahí, metiéndola hacia dentro. No es dolor, es… ¿irritación?

Callado, el Anciano líder desvió su mirada de la contraria para volver a presionar esa zona, su rostro se oscureció, llenándose de austeridad. Wei WuXian no sabía qué situación le había hecho colocar esa expresión en su rostro, pero sea lo que fuese, debería ser alarmante para haber detectado algo a tan poco de haber sido concebido, ¿verdad?

El Anciano líder se incorporó de repente, sacando a Wei WuXian de sus cavilaciones, observándole con ligera sospecha. ¿Será que podría vestirse?

Pero pronto la respuesta quedó clara cuando el Anciano líder sacó de sus mangas cuatro talismanes de tela de color negro con glifos morados, no carmesíes, con numeraciones que podrían significar en un lenguaje antiguo: uno, tres, siete y nueve. No se repetían ni tenían secuencia. Parecía ser una derivación del encanto que atrae espíritus. Pero… ¿para qué necesitaría un hechizo así cuando se trataba del tema de la concepción?

—¿Para qué usarás eso, Anciano? —manifestó su pensar pronto, aprensivo.

Recién en ese momento el Anciano líder volvió a sonreír, desvaneciendo el ascetismo de su mirada—. Sólo un encantamiento de protección. Verificaremos de cerca cómo progresa las próximas semanas.

Con eso dicho, realizó con un sello con la mano que tenía libre, y de inmediato los cuatro talismanes flotaron en el aire, yendo con parsimonia a posarse sobre el abdomen de Wei WuXian en la secuencia de siete, tres, nueve y uno, envolviéndolo. Apenas tocaron su piel, se presionaron sobre esta, comenzando a brillar con intensidad. La extraña incomodidad sentida desapareció, dejándole con la sensación hormigueante del encanto realizado. Todos los números brillaron por un tiempo hasta que el siete fue el último en desaparecer, sólo mostrándose la tela negra, como si tuviera vendas cubriendo una herida.

Wei WuXian dejó de observar el evento y posó su mirada sobre la del líder, pero este no se veía alegre, ni molesto: sólo crítico, pensativo.

—Ya te puedes vestir, Patriarca Yiling —dijo de pronto, girándose para volver a caminar hasta el escritorio, sentándose frente a este.

Wei WuXian lo hizo con rapidez, agradeciendo silenciosamente a los dioses cuando un poco de intimidad fue devuelta a su vida. Se situó frente al Anciano líder, pero este no le prestaba atención, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:

—¿Ya me puedo retirar?

El Anciano líder asintió distraídamente, y Wei WuXian corrió, fuera del estudio.

* * *

Con lo último acaecido en Gusu Lan, Lan Xichen aún no había podido examinar con plenitud los resultados en Bu Jing Shi. Pese a que, de alguna forma, tuvo éxito con su cometido en el territorio de su hermano jurado, había quedado tan extenuado que debió permanecer en el Hanshi casi un mes.

Y ese mes, vino con consecuencias.

Apenas se hubo recuperado, dispuesto a continuar con sus labores para examinar la materia oscura que había salido de la extremidad de la Deidad Divina, Lan Qiren había interrumpido su calma indicándole que Lan Jingyi estaba esperando audiencia para solventar una situación crítica: Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling estaban desaparecidos.

Aproximadamente la misma cantidad de tiempo que Lan Xichen duró en ineludible aislamiento de recuperación espiritual. La casualidad de los hechos en sí no era remarcable, sino el hecho de que no se le había informado aún a los líderes de las sectas Jin Lanling y Yunmeng Jiang.

Como excusa, se le informó que desde hacía un mes habían estado barriendo la zona desde el aire, buscando rastros de lo que Lan Jingyi informó en su reporte, era una bestia que secuestró a Jin Ling, y que Lan Sizhui en respuesta, había respondido yendo a su rescate, internándose en las grutas que conducen a Luanzang.

Un movimiento inmaduro, temerario y muy impropio de su parte, conducido por la desesperación. Lan Xichen podía comprender su sentir, pero no apoyarlo. Era obvio que apenas lo tuviera a su frente, sería debidamente castigado por su Shizun. Decir que Lan Qiren estaba lívido por la situación, sería un eufemismo. Era incapaz de discernir como, bajo su mandato, dos de sus discípulos estaban desaparecidos.

Resolviendo la pequeña inquietud que ahogó a Gusu Lan en su aislamiento, Lan Xichen hizo lo primero que consideró correcto: volar a la secta Jin Lanling e informar de lo acontecido.

En su corazón, yace la duda intermitente de volver a ver a su hermano jurado. Lan Xichen sabía que, para ese momento, Jin Guangyao estaría en su secta, dirigiéndola con presteza, en espera de una reunión o nuevos informes. El problema no era volver a verle, si no mantener su acostumbrada serenidad.

Lan Xichen no era audaz en los temas sentimentales, y por ello no comprende el ambiguo sentimiento de traición que pugna en su pecho cuando la efigie sonriente de Jin Guangyao llamándolo con intimidad, aparece en sus remembranzas, dibujándose con elegancia y sutileza, haciéndole anhelar un algo al que teme ponerle calificativo.

No cree ser capaz de verle a la cara cuando les dé un nombre a sus sentimientos.

Por suerte para Lan Xichen, la recepción fue profesional. Jin Guangyao le saludó como un líder de secta: ajeno, frío y amable. Esa deferencia le tranquilizó en gran manera, preparándole para la noticia que daría. Y, aliviado, notó que, aunque Jin Guangyao estaba preocupado, pudo entender sus motivos y no le juzgó. Más bien se ofreció a acompañarle a la secta Yunmeng Jiang para buscar entre los tres una solución accesible a la extraña situación que se cierne sobre ellos.

Lan Xichen de alguna forma sabía que con el líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang sería distinto.

Ahora, volando en incómodo silencio a Lianhua Wu, Lan Xichen estaba meditando la forma en cómo le diría a Jiang Cheng que su sobrino había desaparecido bajo su cuidado sin que este quiera asesinarlo en el proceso. Pero se percató que no pudo llegar a una conclusión válida porque pronto las puertas de la secta se cernieron sobre ellos con sombría rapidez.

Ambos líderes de secta descendieron de sus espadas, envainándolas al son de la brisa que inunda la tarde. El ocaso se presentaba, burlón, cuando llegaron finalmente a Lianhua Wu.

Jin Guangyao fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, presentándose al hermano marcial con un arco armonioso.

—Shi-Xiong, de antemano me disculpo por la intempestiva llegada sin invitación —habló Jin Guangyao con suave deferencia—. Pero debemos presentarnos ante su líder para informarle de un evento familiar que le concierne.

El cultivador era nervioso, mal formado en el camino del protocolo, y con poca familiaridad para las presentaciones, porque pronto los ingresó al vestíbulo principal sin hacer las debidas preguntas cuestionables. Lan Xichen en el fondo agradeció su inexperiencia, aunque sintió ligero temor cuando la imagen de Jiang Cheng teñida en sorpresa se manifestó en la entrada principal.

Una sonrisa amenazó con desfigurar la escueta expresión en su rostro, pero esta se congeló, transformándose inmediatamente en una de molestia cuando la imagen de Jin Guangyao cruzó su camino. Lan Xichen le otorgó una venia, Jin Guangyao casi al segundo también le siguió.

Cruzado de brazos en ademán hostil, Jiang Cheng increpó—. ¿Me extrañas tanto, Zewu-Jun? —preguntó Jiang Cheng. A su lado Jin Guangyao frunció el ceño—. No puedo durar un tiempo en sosiego porque siempre vienes con noticias, y ninguna es buena.

Lan Xichen sabía que, en el fondo de aquellas palabras mal dichas, había ligero matices de diversión. Pero Jin Guangyao no lo comprendió, porque dio un paso al frente, situándose en su defensa.

—Un placer también verle, líder de secta —habló con suavidad, esbozando una sutil sonrisa que escondía pensamientos protervos—. Créame que no interrumpiríamos su calma de no ser por noticias atenuantes que nos confieren a ambos, no sólo como líderes, si no como familia.

Lan Xichen cerró los ojos, sintiendo un sordo dolor de cabeza comenzar a manifestarse. Por primera vez se preguntaba si acaso la presencia calmante de Jin Guangyao, en vez de sosegar, elevaría la tormenta.

La hostilidad de Jiang Cheng se esfumó cuando Jin Guangyao mencionó el tema que les une como un común: su sobrino. Pronto una extraña preocupación se dibujó en sus facciones.

—Síganme —ordenó, liderando la comitiva, seguro a su estudio.

Cuando ingresaron a la privacidad de su oficina, Jiang Cheng los condujo a la mesa donde se tomaba te, que estaba ubicada en el medio, ordenándoles que se sentaran. Apenas lo hicieron, Jin Guangyao sentándose inmediatamente a su costado, Jiang Cheng se sentó frente a ellos, sirviendo prontamente tres tazas de caliente té.

Dándole el primer sorbo, Jiang Cheng tomó la palabra—. ¿Y bien, a qué se debe el honor?

Lan Xichen se adelantó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Jin Guangyao, acción que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos violetas del líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang; pero Lan Xichen lo hacía, temiendo de que él pudiera decir algo que llenara de ira a Jiang Cheng. Instándose a la calma, habló:

—Luego de lo acaecido en Bu Jing Shi, como sabrás, estuvimos en aislamiento —explicó, observando que Jiang Cheng asentía. Esbozando una sonrisa un poco más animada, continuó—. Hace relativamente poco salí del Hanshi, y la noticia que me llegó hablaba sobre la desaparición de uno de nuestros discípulos y… tu sobrino.

El silencio se instauró, pesado e incómodo. Jiang Cheng les observaba con una expresión en blanco mientras que Jin Guangyao sorbía lentamente su té, dejando que Lan Xichen se ahogara en su propia tumba. Internamente gimió, ¿acaso debió haber dejado que Jin Guangyao le dijera?

Cuando el tiempo se prolongó, Lan Xichen comenzó a sentir un incómodo nerviosismo embargarle. Pero, en ese momento, Jiang Cheng retomó su palabra—. ¿Hace cuánto está desaparecido?

Lan Xichen tragó saliva—. Un mes…

La ira centelleó los ojos violeta como rayos rompiendo la tormenta. En ese momento Jiang Cheng enfocó su mirada en el silencioso Jin Guangyao, y espetó—. ¿Y tú, por qué no has hecho algo?

Con calma y quietud, Jin Guangyao dejó la taza de té sobre la superficie, hablando con suavidad—. Recién me acabo de enterar.

Jiang Cheng no se lo creyó, obviamente—. Ah, ¿sí? Y mientras, ¿qué hacías? ¿Jugabas con los malditos Ancianos?

La ira en su voz era palpable. Jin Guangyao era un ser lleno de calma y amabilidad, pero Lan Xichen sabía que hasta él tenía un límite. Con inquietud, levanto sus manos, intentando sosegar el ambiente.

—Jiang Cheng…

—Líder de secta, sus palabras son pesadas, ¿acaso duda de mi papel como líder? —inquirió Jin Guangyao. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

Oh, no.

Jiang Cheng emitió una risa fría—. Si tu papel como líder, es este, ya veo por qué Jin Ling está desaparecido —siseó, venenoso—. Tu deleznable cuidado sólo lo ha convertido en un ser débil.

Lan Xichen se sentía externo, incapaz de mediar o sosegar la tormenta de rencores.

Jin Guangyao no dijo algo por unos segundos, hasta que después soltó en voz baja—. Me parece recordar que, tú, como líder de secta, tampoco has sido cumplidor. Si no, Wei WuXian estaría aquí, ¿verdad?

En el momento que Jin Guangyao pronunció esas palabras, explotó un ramalazo de energía espiritual que sofocó el ambiente, ahogándolo en una tensión hostil. Lan Xichen se preparó para desenvainar su espada, pero Jiang Cheng fue rápido en sacar a Zidian. El látigo cárdeno relampagueó, creando un remolino de poder que fue directo a Jin Guangyao.

Lan Xichen sin pensarlo, se lanzó para cubrir su cuerpo del ataque, gritando.

—¡Jiang Cheng, no!

Después de la explosión, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

_**Notas:**_ Ahora sí puedo hacer mis notas como debe ser:

Hay muchos clichés en esta historia que a mí particularmente como lectora no me agradan si son mal llevados, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con el triángulo amoroso que compone a Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng y Jing Guangyao (cuarteto con el Sugar cofcof). Si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a esta extraña situación que se forma entre ellos, me avisan, soy todo ojos ;u;

Wei WuXian, sí, tiene el hijo del Guayabo. No creo que puedan entender los motivos del Guayabo ahora (la idea es esa). Más adelante lo sabrán. Prometo que será súper trágico XD

Hanguang-Jun está desaparecido, pero él sólo se iría si tuviera una fuerza mucho más atenuante que el mismo Wei WuXian.

Lan Sizhui es importante para la historia. Pronto se percatarán.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	9. Exilio

_**Resumen:**_ Lan Sizhui ha descubierto algo que le llena aún más de misterios, y Hanguang-Jun parece saber más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Su Zhi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

** Exilio**

No tiene el conocimiento de cuántos lí estuvieron caminando, pero Lan Sizhui arguye que fueron los necesarios como para hacer que la planta de sus pies comience a doler. Tiene la extraña sensación de que con cada caminar, la gruta se vuelve más opresiva, el aire más húmedo y la energía resentida dominante en el lugar se percibe con mucha más claridad. Tanto, que llenaba de penumbras el lugar, y de no ser por las pequeñas linternas danzantes a su alrededor, estarían sumidos en perpetua oscuridad. Jin Ling aún no había despertado. Lan Sizhui lo agradeció en silencio.

No quería estar en la incómoda situación de revelar por qué están siguiendo al General Fantasma, no tiene explicación para ello.

Hay un instinto pugnando en su interior y un sentimiento de nostalgia que le guía.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más de caminata, hasta que la voz monótona del General Fantasma se atendió en un inconexo suspiro.

—Falta poco para llegar a la base, joven maestro Sizhui.

Lan Sizhui no comprendía el motivo de su título, no era más que un discípulo de la secta Gusu Lan, pero no demostró su pensar, sólo asintió en silencio. A su costado, el General Fantasma le observó de soslayo, sus blancas pupilas sólo le vieron unos segundos antes de volver a la misma posición: al frente. La salida, o entrada, de la gruta se vislumbró al fondo. Cuando llegaron y Lan Sizhui cruzó el umbral, un destello ambarino le cegó por completo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando las lágrimas se filtraron por la comisura, resultándole imposible ver algo.

En ese momento, sintió una mano fría y rígida sostenerle. Con aprensión, Lan Sizhui se dejó guiar notando pronto cómo las mangas de sus túnicas se elevaban, una extraña, pero no incómoda ráfaga de aire emergió del suelo, cosquilleándole la piel, lamiendo sus sentidos perceptivos en una especie de reconocimiento. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos a ciegas hasta que sintió la fría oscuridad de vuelta lamer sus párpados irritados. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo volver a ver algo más tangible que sólo manchas difusas, y lo que contempló, lo dejó pasmado.

Ahí, envuelta en túnicas blancas con símbolos rojos. Regia, imponente, yace Wen Qing. La aclamada y viva Wen Qing, observándole con adusta seriedad. Lan Sizhui no tuvo el placer de conocerla, pero había escuchado numerosas proezas de su parte.

Lan Sizhui tragó saliva, y abrió la boca, pero algo tras la espalda de Wen Qing le hizo callar e ignorarla a favor de caminar hacia donde ella estaba ubicada. Caminó a paso rápido, olvidando los preceptos de su clan por un momento, colocando sus manos en el barandal de piedra que protege el balcón, y se inclinó hacia adelante, bebiendo con ansiedad la imagen que se esboza a su frente.

Ahí abajo, hay un pueblo. ¡Un pueblo! Lleno de casas construidas de gruesa madera oscura, calles de piedra gris… Incluso dentro de esa cueva se ilumina como si fuera de día. Lan Sizhui alzó la vista para ver el extraño ente fulgurante que irradiaba sobre sus cabezas y frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

Wen Qing a su lado, resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía saber lo que Lan Sizhui estaba pensando cuando habló—. Somos el sol, joven maestro Sizhui. Todo lo iluminamos. Como Wen, debes saberlo de antemano.

Lan Sizhui se giró, observándola. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y su mente corría cómo si poseyera una espada propia, volando al son de la brisa. Quería respuestas a sus incógnitas. Las necesitaba.

¿Esto era posible?

—¿Cómo es esto posible?

Wen Qing resopló, cruzándose de brazos en austera actitud—. ¿No te haces una idea, joven maestro Sizhui? El Maestro Wei es capaz de muchas cosas. Esto no es obra y gracia de una Divinidad Marcial.

Su actitud era como le contaron: fuerte e imponente, pero no había verdadero desdén en sus palabras. Lan Sizhui asintió, comprendiendo lo importante que era Wei WuXian para Wen Qing.

Justo ese momento, se escuchó un gemido quedo tras su espalda. Lan Sizhui se giró para observar el bulto removiéndose en los brazos de Wen Ning. Jin Ling estaba a nada de volver a la consciencia y Lan Sizhui no sabía si estaría agradecido de yacer en los brazos del hombre que asesinó a su padre.

Wen Qing estaba observando la escena también y sagaz, entonó con voz de mando—. Síganme, hablaremos en un lugar más privado.

Con eso dicho, se giró, comenzado a caminar escaleras abajo hacia el pueblo situado en el fondo. Wen Ning sin dudarlo, la siguió y Lan Sizhui se situó detrás, observando todo con intensidad. Descendieron con cuidado por las escalinatas de piedra, notando cómo el pueblo iba acercándose con cada transitar de sus dubitativos pasos.

Las casas de madera se alzaron, su estructura no se le presentaba de aspecto imponente, pero tenían un particular sentimiento hogareño que le agradó de inmediato. Cómo si finalmente estuviera en casa.

Transitaron por la vereda principal y pronto las personas con la túnica de la secta Qishan Wen saludaron a Wen Qing con debida reverencia. A medida que se abrían paso, todos se inclinaban al unísono como si una voz en el fondo les susurrara el tiempo exacto en el que se debía realizar la venia. Lan Sizhui pronto percibió que ella, ahí, era una especie de líder. Pero por su mirada llena de sombría rigidez le daba la sensación de que aquella actitud deseó corregirla, ahora más acostumbrada a la deferencia que cautivada por el trato.

En sí, el pueblo no era muy grande y sólo parecía albergar cuando mucho a cincuenta personas. Al final de la calle de piedra, había una casa de madera igual de modesta que las anteriores, pero se notaba que, si mirabas de cerca, esta pertenece al líder de la comunidad.

Arribaron pronto y Wen Qing abrió la puerta que gimió en un rechinido, resintiendo el paso de los años. Les instó a pasar con un aspaviento brusco que acataron de inmediato. Cuando entraron finalmente, Wen Ning caminó al fondo del recinto donde había una puerta que parecía querer caerse en cualquier momento. La abrió, y Lan Sizhui le siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo dejaba sobre una cama a un inconsciente Jin Ling. Wen Qing se situó junto a su hermano, sacando de su manga derecha un vial pequeño con un líquido de color transparente. Con la mano libre sujetó la quijada de Jin Ling, abriéndola mientras le instaba a tragar aquel extraño brebaje. Luego de hacer que lo bebiera todo, Wen Qing comenzó a masajear su garganta para que el líquido pasara sin dificultad. Los párpados de Jin Ling revoloteaban, claro indicativo de que pronto despertaría, o al menos lo intentaba.

Después de dejarlo, ambos salieron al pequeño salón. Wen Ning le hizo reverencia silenciosa a su hermana y salió, perdiéndose a la distancia. En soledad con Wen Qing, Lan Sizhui se atrevió a observar un poco más el lugar.

Modesto, una pequeña mesa de madera al centro y unos cojines a su alrededor; en el fondo al lado derecho de la puerta que conduce al cuarto hay un estante de madera que contiene muchos libros de diversos grosores. Era lo único que se podía percibir a simple vista.

De pronto, la voz de Wen Qing se hizo escuchar—. ¿Ya terminaste?

Abochornado, se giró, encontrándose a Wen Qing con una tetera y dos tazas. Los colocó en la mesa, invitándole con un ademán a que le acompañara. Lan Sizhui caminó unos pasos y se sentó en uno de los cojines. Pronto, una taza de humeante té fue dispuesta a su frente. Lan Sizhui la tomó en silencio, agradeciendo con una suave venia, dándole un sorbo al momento.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio donde sólo se atendía el suave murmullo de los labios sorbiendo el té, Wen Qing inquirió—. ¿Qué deseas saber?

De inmediato, preguntó—. ¿Qué le diste a Jin Ling?

Ella enarcó una ceja, al parecer sorprendida por la pregunta. No era lo que ella esperaba—. Un supresor de energía resentida.

Lan Sizhui volvió a darle un sorbo a su té. Estaba caliente, y las hierbas medicinales presentes en este le recordaban un poco al de Gusu Lan. Dejó la taza sobre la superficie de la mesa y volvió a inquirir—. ¿Por qué no me has dado uno a mí?

Wen Qing no respondió de inmediato, ella también estaba bebiendo su té. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía meditar las palabras qué diría. Segundos más tarde los abrió, posando su mirada sobre la contraria.

—No hay necesidad de utilizarla contigo. No te afecta como a él —respondió de forma escueta y concisa.

Sabiendo que de momento no obtendría nada más de su parte, cambió el tema—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Una maldición —respondió Wen Qing, sin dar más información al respecto. En realidad, parecía reacia a contar los secretos de aquel pueblo, pero dispuesta a esclarecer sus dudas al menos en gran parte.

Lan Sizhui asintió en silencio, y luego hizo una pregunta que podría considerar atenuante—. ¿Por qué Jin Ling aún no despierta?

Wen Qing meditó unos segundos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, acentuando su expresión adusta.

—Debe ser por la cantidad de energía resentida en el lugar. Para mantener este pueblo, es necesaria. Asumo que no está acostumbrado y por eso se siente débil. Aunque no es nada grave por el momento, a la larga será un inconveniente.

—¿Y por qué a mí no me afecta?

El ceño fruncido de Wen Qing se profundizó—. No dejarás de insistir con eso, ¿verdad? —espetó, mirándole con dureza. Pero luego lanzó un suspiro exasperado al aire y continuó—: Creciste aquí, no te afectará, aunque no la uses o seas partícipe de ella.

—Pero el General Fantasma dijo…

Ella cortó su oración con un ademán de su mano—. A-Ning no recuerda mucho de tu estancia.

Sintió que algo de esa información faltaba. Algo muy importante que Wen Qing no estaba dispuesta a decirle, al menos no de buena gana. Lan Sizhui dejó que su siguiente pregunta cayera en territorio neutral.

—Si a mí no me afecta la energía resentida como a Jin Ling, ¿No sería ideal que saliéramos lo más pronto posible?

Wen Qing negó con la cabeza al momento. Lan Sizhui frunció el ceño.

—No pueden salir —sentenció, mirándole con fija reciedumbre—. No tenemos garantía de que apenas salgan, digan nuestro secreto.

Lan Sizhui negó rápidamente con la cabeza, el nerviosismo manifestándose en su semblante.

—¡No diremos, créame!

Wen Qing lanzó un ademán desdeñoso al aire, cortando su frase—. Aunque quisiera, tampoco pueden salir. El único en pasar la barrera sin que el tiempo le afecte es A-Ning.

¿Barrera?

La duda se manifestó en su tez, y Wen Qing continuó—: El tiempo pasa considerablemente más lento aquí que en la superficie. Es una maldición que congela todo en un momento específico —explicó, su mirada se posó sobre la puerta entre abierta del lugar, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Con voz monótona como si esta explicación se hubo repetida en infinitas ocasiones, continuó—. Estamos hablando, y el tiempo pasa a una increíble velocidad afuera. Quién sabe cuántos días, o meses haya transcurrido mientras tenemos esta conversación.

Anonadado más allá de la razón, se incorporó con velocidad. Olvidó por completo su enseñanza en Gusu Lan y se dejó llevar por la desazón que amargó su corazón ante la impetuosidad de sus acciones. Si él no hubiera permitido a su curiosidad vagar, Jin Ling estaría a salvo, y no se cerniría una posible tensión entre los clanes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Le daba miedo saberlo.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia la habitación donde estaba acostado Jin Ling. Aún seguía inconsciente y estaba gimiendo de forma queda, seguramente algún sueño o una molestia presente. Lo alzó, sujetándolo, dejando que su rostro adormilado y perturbado se refugiara en la esquina de su cuello. El vaho inconexo de su respiración lamió la piel de su cuello, haciéndole estremecer. Pero ignoró eso a favor de salir.

Con Jin Ling en sus brazos, pasó a un lado de Wen Qing directo a la salida. Pateó la puerta con fuerza abriéndola en el proceso y cuando iba a salir a la, Wen Qing lo llamó.

—Joven maestro Sizhui —llamó, Lan Sizhui se detuvo, observándola de soslayo. Ella se incorporó, en su mano derecha tenía un pequeño vial con un líquido de color purpúreo de gruesa consistencia. Lo colocó entre su cuerpo y el de Jin Ling—. Necesitarás eso para subir. Si es que llegas a pasar, tómalo. Restaura la energía espiritual un poco. Tendrás que subir con velocidad porque apenas se acaba te desmayarás —explicó, apartándose un poco y dándole una venia—. Conoces la salida.

Lan Sizhui le otorgó una venia sin profundidad y caminó directo a la salida, perdiéndose entre la gente que salía con curiosidad a observar el extraño visitante.

Pensando con ligereza, a él se le olvidó preguntarle sobre la extraña luz que estaba en el nexo que conecta la gruta con el pueblo.

No parecía importante en ese momento.

* * *

Wen Qing les observó irse con la sensación de la pesadumbre pugnando en su pecho. Un deseo que no era repentino emergió del fondo de su ser: ansiaba ver la superficie una vez más, poder caminar bajo el índigo firmamento, sentir la brisa lamer su mejilla; poder comer con hambre, beber cuando sintiera sed y dormir cuando el sueño le embargara…

Cosas tan nimias: las añoraba.

—Hermana… —llamó Wen Ning en un suave susurro. Su voz amortiguada se percibía con más naturalidad ahora. La poción le estaba comenzando a hacer efecto positivo.

Ella no se giró, siguió contemplando el lugar por donde se había perdido el heredero y aquel joven de la secta Jin Lanling. Wen Qing los dejó marchar con sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si era de odio o de alivio. Sólo el tiempo, el tiempo le ayudaría a esclarecer sus dudas.

—A-Ning —Wen Qing habló de repente.

Wen Ning se materializó a su frente con rapidez. Ella le esbozó una suave sonrisa, alzando su mano para quitar las pequeñas hojas que se adherían con insistencia a sus hebras oscuras. Luego de verlo correctamente adecentado, habló:

—Tienes que traerlo. Y pronto —entonó, con el transcurrir de los ciclos, no sabía ya cuando pedía u ordenaba.

Wen Ning asintió, pero dijo—. El Maestro Wei no recuerda.

Ella negó con la cabeza—. No importa, es imperativo que lo traigas —insistió, esta vez su modular sonó más demandante. Sus ojos brillaron, la esperanza se sintió más tangible—. No te preocupes por sus recuerdos. Yo lo haré recordar. Ahora, ve.

Wen Ning desapareció en el aire con un siseo, y Wen Qing se pasó los siguientes minutos observando la entrada al pueblo, preguntándose vagamente cuántos días, cuántos meses, cuántos años de diferencia habría en ese momento.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Lan Xichen cuando abrió los ojos, fue el semblante preocupado de Jin Guangyao a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y a un lado, un poco más lejos y visiblemente incómodo, el rictus oscuro de Jiang Cheng.

—A-Yao… —llamó en un inconexo susurro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No creía que mucho. Buscó de moverse, pero un dolor electrizante surgió en el centro de su espalda, haciéndole soltar un quejido. En ese momento, Jin Guangyao se inclinó aún más sobre él, sujetándole por sus hombros para que cesara sus intentos por incorporarse.

—No te muevas, Er-Ge. El impacto, aunque no fue mortal, sí te hizo considerable daño —explicó, en ese momento se giró para observar el rostro de Jiang Cheng que se tornó más oscuro cuando Jin Guangyao le miró.

Jiang Cheng dejó de observar con sombría molestia a Jin Guangyao y volvió su cara a él, sus ojos violeta se posaron sobre los suyos, y luego le otorgó una reverencia a modo de disculpas.

—Me disculpo, Zewu-Jun. Mi intención no era hacerte daño a ti si no al líder de la secta Jin Lanling por su inoportuno comentario.

Tenso, a su lado, Jin Guangyao contrarrestó—. Hablando de inoportuno comentario, me pregunto quién comenzó.

Lan Xichen observó el desenlace, sintiendo en el fondo de su mente como un dolor de cabeza volvió a hacerse presente. Cerró los ojos, pensando, con pesar, que aquel no era momento para discusiones, si no para tratar de buscar el paradero de Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling. Sabe que su hermano no le perdonaría si no logra ubicar con éxito a su hijo adoptivo.

Lanzó un quejido cansado al aire, en ese momento Jiang Cheng y Jin Guangyao dejaron de observarse con velado rencor para cernirse sobre su cuerpo, sus rostros anteriormente oscuros, embargándose con repentina preocupación. Lan Xichen parpadeó, sintiendo una extraña aprensión surgir en el fondo de su estómago debido a la atención ofrecida.

Jin Guangyao fue el primero en hablar. Masajeó sus hombros con cuidado, su semblante adoptando un gesto más sereno y suave—. ¿Te duele mucho, Er-Ge?

A su lado, Jiang Cheng resopló mientras cruzaba de brazos. Lan Xichen negó pronto con la cabeza, alzando su mano para acariciar el dorso de la contraria que tenía puesta sobre su hombro. Verle tan preocupado y comedido por su persona, hizo que olvidara en ese momento el sentimiento de traición que sintió por él. Sonrió con suavidad, observando de vez en cuando a ambos líderes.

—Estoy bien, ha sido un daño menor —entonó y aunque ciertamente sentía su espalda como si estuviera quemándose, no podía darle un segundo pensamiento a eso. No cuando aún había dos personas desaparecidas—. No hay necesidad de preocupaciones, más bien debemos ir en búsqueda de los discípulos.

Jiang Cheng asintió. E incorporándose de su asiento, entonó—. Haré los preparativos, los espero en el vestíbulo.

Diciendo lo último mencionado, salió del recinto con un extraño caminar demasiado rápido para considerarse casual, pero Lan Xichen no le dio un segundo pensamiento a eso. Buscó pronto de incorporarse, sintiendo cómo su espalda resentía el movimiento, estirando la piel sensible afectada por el golpe de Zidian. De verdad que era fuerte. Lan Xichen no quería imaginarse cómo habría quedado el rostro de Jin Guangyao de haber recibido el golpe.

Quedaría una cicatriz, pero no le importaba.

Esbozó una mueca de incomodidad ante el movimiento. Jin Guangyao permaneció a su costado y pronto le ayudó a incorporarse con lentitud de la cama. Su rostro embargado en oscura preocupación fue lo primero que vio Lan Xichen cuando se quedó de pie, frente a él.

—Er-Ge… No debiste…

Lan Xichen negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole—. Si Zidian te hubiera golpeado, estarías peor que yo. Esto no es nada, A-Yao. Siempre te protegeré.

Lo dijo con convicción. Sabía que, mientras estuviera en su poder, evitaría que su hermano jurado sufriera innecesarias penurias que podrían evitarse. Esbozó una sonrisa para reforzar su punto, pero Jin Guangyao le observó sin decir algo. Sus ojos refulgen, aumentado el ámbar de su mirada. Había un extraño, pero bonito carmín manchando sus mejillas níveas y Lan Xichen no pudo evitar colocar la palma de su mano sobre su frente. La acción tomó desprevenido a Jin Guangyao que pronto le contempló con sorpresa, abriendo un poco más sus ojos brillosos.

Lan Xichen parpadeó. Comenzó a medir la temperatura cuando percibió el aumento de esta—. A-Yao, estás caliente, ¿te sientes bien?

El arrebol se acentuó aún más en las mejillas. Lan Xichen comenzó a sentir preocupación. ¿Será que el golpe de Zidian también le afectó? Esperaba que no.

—Estoy bien, Er-Ge —dijo pronto Jin Guangyao, su voz sonó nerviosa.

Lan Xichen dudaba, pero Jin Guangyao se apartó de su toque, acomodándose el gorro que ya estaba bien puesto en su sitio.

—¿Seguro…? Puedo ir solo con Jiang Cheng si te sientes mal, A-Yao.

Jin Guangyao negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. No digas más, Er-Ge, estoy bien e iré con ustedes —dijo con impetuosidad. Sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente caminó hasta el borde de la cama y sujetó su túnica de exterior—. Vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte para salir.

Lan Xichen asintió, aún dudoso, pero no mencionó nada más a favor de esperar que Jin Guangyao le ayudara a colocarle la túnica blanca. Tampoco mencionó que sus manos estaban temblando, ni que el carmesí en sus mejillas se había acentuado.

* * *

Habiéndose demorado más de lo necesario debido a su lesión, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la gruta. A las faldas del acantilado, había una entrada donde solía servir como fosa común para los muertos que no tenían familia. Pero hace tiempo que la entrada había sido purificada y los muertos con energía resentida acumulada, se les había dado un justo descanso en un cementerio sin nombre. Algo más digno.

Contempló todo a su alrededor. El acantilado tenía varios lí de altura. Este era el límite entre el territorio del líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang y el de Gusu Lan. Era risible que los separara las grutas de Luanzang. Parecía que ese destino había sido sellado con premeditación.

A su lado, Jin Guangyao dio un paso adelante, sus ojos observaban todo, analizando la situación desplegada a su frente. Al costado de Jin Guangyao estaba Jiang Cheng, mirando con sombrío resentimiento la entrada, como si esta fuese el ingreso al mundo demoníaco y no a los dominios que una vez pertenecieron a Wei WuXian.

Lan Xichen estaba sopesando su situación. Una vez intentó derrumbar la barrera de energía resentida que pugnaba en el aire, oprimiéndolo todo, pero obviamente su resolución fue en vano. No consiguió ni siquiera mermar un poco aquellos vestigios de energía demoníaca y, en consecuencia, terminó con un grave desgaste de energía espiritual.

Él sabe que, de alguna forma, será igual. Por mucho que utilice las armas divinas de los líderes de secta que ahora le acompañan.

Sin embargo, él tiene que intentarlo. Aunque sea un poco, debe esforzarse por encontrar a Lan Sizhui y a Jin Ling. No quiere decepcionar a los dos hombres que le observaban con un vestigio de esperanza a nada de quebrantarse.

Abrió la boca para indicar el paso que harían a continuación, pero hubo un destello de blanco y dorado emergiendo de la cueva. Lan Xichen posó sus ojos pardos sobre ese punto en específico, y pronto vio una escena que le hizo abrir aún más la boca, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad.

A su lado, los dos líderes de secta emitieron un jadeo, uno de sorpresa, otro lanzó un siseo venenoso al aire.

Pues ahí, emergiendo de la entrada, se esbozó la sosegada efigie de Lan WangJi envuelto en prístinas túnicas blancas. A su costado, la imagen de Lan Sizhui también se esbozó, cargando a Jin Ling en sus brazos en ademán protector. Se veía cansado, al punto del colapso, pero no soltaba al inconsciente Jin Ling en envuelto en sus brazos.

Frente a ellos, el grupo no se había percatado de su presencia, hasta que Lan Sizhui alzó sus ojos, hallándose con la adusta mirada de Lan Xichen. Emitió un resuello lleno de sorpresa.

—¡Zewu-Jun! —gritó Lan Sizhui, pero luego su mirada barrió al semblante de los otros líderes y la alegría que pudo haber sentido en un principio se esfumó, dando paso a la aprensión.

Se quedó en silencio, y Lan WangJi se situó a su lado.

Recién en ese momento, Jin Guangyao y Jiang Cheng salieron de su ensoñación. Jiang Cheng lanzó una risita incrédula al aire.

—Donde está el caos, él siempre aparece, ¿no es así, Hanguang-Jun? —murmuró con sombrío desdén.

Lan WangJi no le respondió. Se situó frente a su líder y le dio una reverencia—. Hermano —saludó, y volvió a su sitio, impertérrito.

Jiang Cheng no apreciaba ser ignorado, eso era de conocimiento común. Lan Xichen no hallaba dentro de sí la calma para sosegar la tormenta que se estaba comenzando a desatar en medio de los tres clanes, no cuando la efigie tranquila de su hermano le hacía sentirse burlado e insultado.

Instándose a traer la calma a su corazón, Lan Xichen se giró hacia Lan Sizhui, y ordenó—. Entrega al joven maestro Jin Ling. Iremos a Gusu Lan. Ahora.

Lan Sizhui se crispó y tragó saliva. Lan Xichen era conocido por su amabilidad, no por su actitud adusta: estaba realmente enojado.

Sin embargo, Lan Sizhui antes de entregar a Jin Ling en manos de Jin Guangyao, preguntó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Y eso, sólo generó más dudas.

Jin Guangyao, mucho más compuesto, respondió—. Aproximadamente, un mes.

Los ojos de Lan Sizhui se abrieron en alarma, pero a los segundos lo cerró con pesar, una imagen desolada empañando su mirada. El misterio se acrecentaba. Lan Xichen, anotó toda la situación en su mente, se volvió hacia los líderes y otorgó una venia que resintió su espalda.

—Líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, líder de la secta Jin Lanling —llamó con suavidad. Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre su persona, uno, lleno de molestia, el otro, con extraña impasibilidad—. En vista de las circunstancias, lo ideal sería llevar a cada miembro respectivo a su secta y atenderlos antes de proceder con las preguntas para-

Una risa fría interrumpió su frase. Jiang Cheng le observaba con una ceja enarcada, una sonrisa torcida delineando sus labios rosados. Se cruzó se brazos, endureciendo su mirada—. Aquí no tienes jurisdicción, Zewu-Jun. Estas en territorio Yunmeng; no decides qué es lo que se hará a continuación.

Sabía que Jiang Cheng estaba enojado más allá de toda razón. Aguardó en silencio, esperando a que prosiguiera.

—Lo que haremos será ir contigo a Gusu Lan. Atenderán a Jin Ling ahí y Hanguang-Jun junto con su discípulo dirán bajo juramento lo que vieron en esa gruta. No aceptaré menos.

Lan Xichen buscó los ojos de Jin Guangyao, pero este le observaba sin demostrar alguna emoción que pudiera serle de beneficio, o una que le indicara que estuviera de su lado. Lan Xichen sabía que, de alguna forma, estaba atrapado en una encerrona.

La voz de Jiang Cheng se volvió a escuchar, impaciente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando? En marcha.

* * *

_**Notas: **_¡espero que les haya gustado!

Lamento si esto les llena de más confusión, prometo que se irá resolviendo todo a medida, pero en mi defensa, debo mostrar a los personas antes de que sucedan las cosas ;u;

Y sí, Lan WanJi sabe mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista, y él sólo va a procurar los intereses de Wei WuXian por muy protervos que sean porque lo ama ;u; XD

Lan Xichen está en medio de un triángulo amoroso y no se ha percatado.

Jiang Cheng sí se preocupa por su sobrino al igual que el Guayabo. Y sí, veremos más adelante interacción de estos como familia.

La relación del rabanito con la pulga va lenta pero segura. Creo :v

¡Nos vemos!


	10. Veneno

_**Resumen:**_ Hay algunos motivos ocultos que sólo causan más confusión.

**_Disclaimer:_** Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece MXTX.

_**Advertencias:**_ temas sensibles al final, problemas psicólogicos y baja autoestima.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

**Veneno**

Lan Xichen no siempre ha sido aquel líder amable, ese líder lleno de bondad, paciencia y deferencia.

Ese líder al que admiran en voz alta, pero envidian en secreto.

En tiempos de antaño, donde aún no era líder de secta si no joven maestro, puede recordar vagamente siendo malcriado, tozudo y curioso. Lan Qiren diría: "ese niño, incorregible, su madre le envenenó la mente". Pero Lan Xichen no era de esa forma porque quisiera o porque su adorada madre le haya "envenenado la mente". Así era porque Lan Xichen no deseó ser líder de secta.

Lo obligaron, lo llenaron de expectativas, le dijeron: "recuerda, joven maestro, debes hacer lo que tu padre no pudo hacer; pero también ser totalmente diferente a él, ¿entiendes joven maestro?".

Francamente, él no comprendía en ese momento.

Nunca lo comprendió.

Quien diría que con el pasar de las estaciones, Lan Xichen dejaría de ser aquel niño tozudo y malcriado que se pasaba las noches en vela leyendo algún libro particularmente interesante, quien volaba sobre su espada sin tener en consideración su seguridad física y olvidaba ligeramente de vez en cuando alguna que otra regla o precepto.

¡Por Dios!, Lan Xichen no es perfecto. ¿La gente no puede comprenderlo?

Lan Xichen se olvidó a sí mismo.

Ahora es la amabilidad que sustituye la tozudez; reflexión y deferencia empaña malcriadez y el juicio, la curiosidad.

¿Qué habrá sido de aquel joven y lozano Lan Xichen, aquel que deseó bajo ese invierno frente a la tumba de su madre, poder recorrer el mundo junto a su persona amada?

Ya no existe.

Y, por supuesto, ahora que su mirada parda atormentada se posa sobre los nada deseados invitados que aguardan en incómoda espera a que él abra la boca para soltar, quizás… ¿secretos del clan? Gira un poco la cabeza y a su lado se dibuja la figura del Segundo Jade de Lan.

Circunspecto, impertérrito, la segunda capa de serena deferencia se siente tan perfecta y tangible…

Lan Xichen desea ser como su hermano.

Qué risible que el mayor desee ser como el menor.

¿Acaso Lan Xichen no tiene personalidad propia?

En esos momentos donde ojos violeta y ojos ámbar le contemplan, esperando, silenciosos. Mortalmente silenciosos. ¿Qué puede decirles que no comprometa el honor de su secta… del Segundo Jade de Lan?

Lan Xichen suspira, cierra los ojos, y a su lado Lan WangJi abre la boca, comienza a hablar, anticipándose a los pensamientos de su hermano mayor.

—Hubo un alza de energía resentida, sólo fui a comprobar. En el camino me encontré con los discípulos.

Ahí está, Lan WangJi lo había dicho. Explicó la circunstancia y nada de aquello se veía fuera de lugar.

Pero, honestamente, ¿sonaba creíble? Nadie podía dar certeza de que Lan WangJi estuviera mintiendo, pero por la mirada adusta más el ceño fruncido en el semblante duro del líder de la secta Yunmeng Jiang… uno pensaría que Lan WangJi acaba de escupirle la cara.

—Energía resentida… ¿sin que nos hallamos percatado?

Mortal, siseante. Jiang Cheng es como una serpiente, una cobra de dos cabezas: una para morder y la otra para petrificar, convertir en pierda, deshacer tu alma. Lan Xichen contiene el aliento, se tensa, respira lento el poco aire que le quedó en la nariz. El corazón le comienza a latir con velocidad.

Eso que siente, ¿es temor?

Parpadea, aleja esos pensamientos inservibles.

Al lado de Lan Xichen, Lan WangJi no responde. En silencio vuelve a sujetar la taza de té, llevándosela a los labios. Té caliente, líquido medicinal. Se toma más por costumbre que por verdadero placer.

Preceptos del clan.

—No se ha pretendido ofender al escuadrón de inteligencia de la secta Yunmeng Jiang, líder Jiang Cheng —esta vez quien habla es Lan Xichen. Esa voz suave, recta, deferente, muy deferente, define lo que es ahora el líder de la secta Gusu Lan. Sonríe, o al menos eso intenta y sus ojos no son más que rendijas de modestia—. Me disculpo en nombre de mi secta si se ha sentido ofendido. Estamos juntos en esto, fueron nuestros discípulos los afectados y debemos trabajar en un bien común en pos de descubrir lo que ha sucedido.

No lo admite en voz alta, pero algunas veces se sorprende de lo bien versado que está para la cortesía.

Como si lo sintiera a un lado, Nie Mingjue exclamaría: "eres un chupa bolas, Er-Ge, ¿no te enseñaron honor?". No lo diría con verdadera saña, sólo que Nie Mingjue es así: seco, torpe, directo y no le importa herir el orgullo de un hombre si con eso consigue imbuir un poco de juicio.

Lan Xichen no se sentiría afectado, pero Jin Guangyao sí. Le defendería de aquellas palabras y procedería a enumerar todos los defectos que tiene Nie Mingjue, alabando la disciplina perfecta de Lan Xichen.

Y aunque Lan Xichen no lo diga, sabe que esas palabras hieren a su hermano jurado mayor.

Lo sabe cómo ahora entiende el malestar presente en el rostro de Jiang Cheng y Jin Guangyao.

Ahí, en el pabellón de la biblioteca, sentados en una mesa demasiado pequeña para tres líderes de secta y un miembro directo del clan. Ahí hay cuatro tazas de té, dos, medio llenas; dos, medio vacías. Se están enfriando debido al clima perenne de Cloud Recesses y Lan Xichen en medio de su desazón se pregunta inútilmente si acaso existirá un hechizo para mantener caliente los tés en medio de reuniones tan tediosas como la que tiene en ese momento.

Jiang Cheng chasquea la lengua, se cruza de brazos e ignora la diplomacia que le confiere ser líder de secta, pero por alguna razón, que actúe así disminuye la tensión en el ambiente. Lan Xichen al instante se permite respirar con normalidad, y esboza una sutil sonrisa, mucho más sincera.

Pero la adusta mirada de Jiang Cheng la congela a medio camino.

—Si es verdad lo de la energía resentida, investigaré —dice, no habiendo espacio para discusiones. Sus ojos se entrecierran, violetas refulgen—. Me iré, pero volveré para tener una reunión a solas con usted, Zewu-Jun.

Usted.

Usted, Zewu-Jun.

¿Qué había hecho mal? La efigie al lado de Lan Xichen le responde con saña y crueldad.

Jiang Cheng se incorpora, exuda energía, es una tormenta eléctrica llena de poder y destrucción. Jiang Cheng es del tipo de hombres que se siente cuando llega, enardeciendo todo a su paso como una nube negra, y cuando se va, la desazón nunca sería tan palpable como en ese instante que la soledad hace mella.

Lan Xichen lo sabe, porque cuando Jiang Cheng se marcha, llevándose consigo toda clase de sentimientos, fuertes emociones y el aroma de la tormenta, diciendo con un susurro fuerte, así de contradictorio: "apenas Jin Ling despierte, lo envían a la secta", Lan Xichen siente la soledad pugnar, la siente como el "usted, Zewu-Jun", y ya no sabe qué hacer con la idea de haberse alejado totalmente de aquel intrépido líder demasiado terco, demasiado enojón.

Hace tiempo, cuando la confianza apenas comenzaba, Lan Xichen agarró la costumbre de amasar con sus dedos las líneas de tensión en la comisura de sus parpados cuando el estrés de aquel semblante comenzaba a percibirse con aterradora certeza, asustando a los miembros de la secta, pero divirtiéndole a él. Porque aquel estrés, aquel enojo nunca había sido dirigido a su persona. En su mente, rememora la primera vez que lo hizo: un ceño fruncido alterando sus delicadas facciones y recuerda decir: "no frunzas, te harás más viejo", y la sorpresa invadió el semblante de Jiang Cheng, unos ojos violeta refulgen y no lo hacen con ira, si no con la emoción de haber experimentado algo por primera vez.

Lan Xichen no lo hizo para invadir su espacio personal, sino porque le preocupaba que tantas emociones negativas le afectaran en un futuro. Lo hizo porque en el fondo de su ser él deseó poder arrancar más de aquellas expresiones que no fueran sólo austeridad. Y aunque ninguno dijo algo en ese momento, Lan Xichen continuó amasando con sus dedos las arrugas de tensión y Jiang Cheng le permitió hacerlo, esbozando una sonrisa cada vez que ejecutaba la acción. Ahora, no sabe si podrá hacerlo.

Traga saliva, la tormenta se ha alejado y debería poder respirar con tranquilidad.

Pero no lo hace.

No cuando Jin Guangyao le observa y el ámbar no le tranquiliza si no que le aplasta, sofocándolo.

¿Qué ha hecho mal?

* * *

Wei WuXian siempre ha sido un hombre de espíritu libre.

Todo aquel que le conoce dirá: "Wei WuXian, ¿encerrado?", primero se inmola al sol.

Wei WuXian recuerda viajar, conocer, explorar en sus años de soledad. Recuerda la primera vez que vio a Lan WangJi en la Villa Mo y sus destinos se sellaron para siempre. Recuerda a Lan WangJi llevarlo a Gusu con la promesa de ayudarlo… ¿ayudarlo a qué? Recuerda su estancia en Gusu, alimentando a los conejos en la colina, conversando con el Primer Jade, molestando a los discípulos, correteando a Manzanita, bebiendo Sonrisa del Emperador.

Recuerda la primera vez que Lan WangJi le cantó, y recuerda haber sentido su mirada empañada y una risa alegre reverberar de su garganta.

Recuerda la primera cita, el primer beso, la primera caricia.

Recuerda su primera vez y también recuerda que no sabe cuántas veces le ha seguido después de aquella.

Pero, Wei WuXian también recuerda que Lan WangJi prometió nunca alejarse de su lado, al menos no sin un motivo importante.

Ha pasado una semana.

Lan WangJi se ha ido, abandonando a Wei WuXian en la soledad de aquel recinto que le arropa, cada vez más pequeño porque la cosa horrible en su abdomen le recuerda todos los días que crecerá, se hará más grande esa bola que ahora se esboza en la zona baja de su vientre.

Se hará tan grande que le asfixiará.

Y Lan WangJi no está ahí para consolarlo, no está ahí para abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien. No está para besarle las mejillas cuando las lágrimas sean tantas que no puede derramarlas, no está ahí para amar su horrible cuerpo deformado, no está ahí para decirle que lo ama porque Wei WuXian se siente débil en ese momento y no halla dentro de sí las fuerzas para amarse así mismo.

El odio le ahoga, los sentimientos de tristeza lo aplastan. La sonrisa característica ha muerto de su semblante y la soledad se siente eterna en su corazón.

Wei WuXian se pregunta si fue una buena idea el haber permitido que Lan WangJi lo hubiera llevado a Gusu.

¿Qué sería de él de haberse negado?

Le da miedo pensarlo.

La semana ha transcurrido lenta, moribunda. Como si cada caminar le costara una vida y gran parte de la otra. Wei WuXian no se ha incorporado de la cama y tampoco ha comido debidamente pese a que prometió cuidarse a sí mismo en pos de la vida que ahora depende de él.

Pero Wei WuXian no halla las fuerzas para pararse de la cama, no halla las energías para enfrentar el día, ni siquiera desea abrir los ojos, no si no está la efigie nívea de Lan WangJi mirándole con seriedad, pero con intensa hambre de devota protección.

Émulo de Wei WuXian, ¿qué hicieron para que esté de esa forma? Tan frágil… tan roto.

Sonará horrible y egoísta, pero Wei WuXian nunca quiso reencarnar.

Su mente vuela, ya no es consciente de algo. Hay una mano que surca, tentativa, por su abdomen y su mente grita: "¡no lo hagas!", pero esa mano espantosa no le hace caso, no es su mano ya la que se posa sobre su pecho, desciende con cuidado su abdomen y palpa la zona baja de vientre. Dedos níveos tantean, sienten la abultada piel sobre la cinta negra que envuelve por completo su pecho. Casi al momento un cosquilleo de energía le duermen los dedos y, alarmado, Wei WuXian se incorpora de la cama y se sienta en esta, asustado. Se descubre la túnica con fuerza casi rasgándola en el proceso y aquellos ojos malva que una vez pertenecieron a Mo Xuanyu observan, con tormento, el bulto cada vez más grande y evidente.

Frunce el ceño, un vestigio de ira y amargura empañan su mirada. Hay molestia, cruenta molestia y desazón pugnando, martilleando su corazón, abriendo heridas, trayendo a sus remembranzas recuerdos dolorosos. La desazón pugna, rompe, desgarra. Wei WuXian ansía, ansía, desea, anhela.

¿Pero qué?

Alguien, por favor, alguien dígame qué hacer.

* * *

Pocas cosan en la vida enojan a Jin Guangyao.

Ni cuando su padre le obligó a ver cómo se follaba a una prostituta porque, "hijo, debes aprender a llevar el nombre del clan en alto y tener tantos súbditos como puedas". Y Jin Guangyao dijo: "Si padre", en ese momento, sus ojos muertos, viendo cómo aquel horrible hombre se follaba a esa prostituta, inevitablemente pensando que quizás así hizo con su madre. Sí, padre, se volvía a repetir, y no pudo hallar dentro de sí el enojo para marcharse, para recriminar: ¿por qué me haces esto a mí?

Sí, padre.

Cuando aquel evento tuvo lugar, no se enojó. En ese momento recuerda que murió Meng Yao, y Jin Guangyao salió en su lugar.

Y si no se enojó en ese momento, tampoco encontraría dentro de sí el sentimiento para enojarse cuando observaría en el futuro las interacciones de Jiang Cheng con su hermano jurado, las ocasionales, pero descaradas agarradas de mano; las poco sutiles miradas, ni la sonrisa adornando el rostro siempre adusto de aquel líder de secta. Lan Xichen no se percataba y Jin Guangyao deseó ponerlo en su lugar, otorgarle sus ojos para que viera todo lo que sucedía, cuánto daño le hacía aquello, deseando que fuera así con él, con Jin Guangyao.

Pero no lo era, sólo eran sonrisas, miradas de cariño, pero no de deseo. No de pasión.

Lo peor, ni siquiera Lan Xichen se percató de sus propios sentimientos. En realidad, tampoco se percata ahora.

En ese momento cuando sufrió la segunda crisis, Jin Guangyao tampoco se enojó.

Como explicó anteriormente, muy pocas cosas le harían enojar.

Por eso cuando él retorna a su secta, volando en soledad sobre Hensheng, sintió un dolor extraño y molesto comenzar a molestarle la zona baja de la nuca, entre el nacimiento de su cuello y donde comienza a crecer sus largas hebras castañas. Pero ni siquiera eso le molestó, aunque sí le hizo fruncir el ceño un poco. Jin Guangyao no se molestaría por tal nimiedad.

Lo que él no se esperó al momento de arribar a su secta, caminar a sus pabellones privados y solicitar la comida de la tarde, fue que, al momento de comenzar a ingerir su platillo favorito, dándole el primer bocado, sintiera su boca hacerse agua y un dolor sordo pugnar de su garganta, apretándole el estómago de una forma grotesca que casi le hizo gritar de dolor.

Escupió automáticamente el bocado ingerido y con ello se vino una arcada de líquido amarillo y verdoso que le rompió la garganta en un jadeo. Convulsionó, derramando todo en el suelo, las arcadas dolorosas pugnando de su cuerpo, su estómago irritado no tenía comida en su interior y ahora sólo expulsaba aquel amargo líquido, haciendo que las comisuras de sus ojos comiencen a picar.

Más compuesto, pero de igual forma sorprendido, Jin Guangyao observa el desastre que está a sus pies. Las botas se han manchado con el esputo amarillento de sus arcadas, pero ni siquiera eso le enoja un poco.

Sí está enojado. Muy enojado en realidad. Pero no es por eso. El enojo que siente es silencioso, bulle a fuego lento, se calienta poco a poco para que cuando la verdadera efervescencia salga a flote, queme, destrozando todo a su alrededor con ira centelleante. Así es su enojo.

Un enojo que se ha estado cocinando desde hace poco menos de un mes.

Y hoy, finalmente explota.

Sus ámbares resplandecen en ira, la cabeza le explota y el dolor se intensifica.

Jin Guangyao se incorpora con prontitud de la silla donde había estado sentado, el hedor comienza a pugnar en el ambiente y sale a paso rápido de sus pabellones privados. Ignora los murmullos de los sirvientes, no ordena, sólo camina hasta la entrada de su secta y desenvaina Hensheng, montándola para comenzar a volar en dirección a Bu Ye Tiancheng.

Le espera un largo camino, pero la ira bulleante le permite concentrarse en este, gastar su energía espiritual de forma paulatina para acrecentar su ida y venida sin sufrir consecuencias demasiado atenuantes.

Cuando llega a la región de Qishan y se esboza pronto la estructura alargada del recinto que contiene a Siete individuos que esperaba, no volver a ver si no luego de seis meses, Jin Guangyao desciende de Hensheng, dibuja un sello con su mano derecha para envainarla, caminando en dirección a la entrada. No hay guardias, ni discípulos. La desolación le saluda con cruenta saña y no hay necesidad de demorarse o contemplarla porque no le interesa.

Hay un enojo que bulle, amenaza con derramarse y Jin Guangyao necesita manifestarlo en alguien para evitar envenenarse con su propia ponzoña.

El estudio del anciano líder se dibuja pronto. Sin ceremonias Jin Guangyao ingresa, y él está ahí, ese hombre, ese ser al que todavía debe servir porque no hay algo mejor que pueda hacer, porque es cobarde y piensa primero en su bienestar que el de los demás.

En su bienestar y en el de él.

El Anciano líder alza la cabeza, esboza una sonrisa: lo esperaba.

Aquel enojo se derrama pronto—. ¡Lo que me hiciste ya dio su fruto!

Grita, exclama, su mirada amable se rompe y la ira aumenta en sus ojos ambarinos. Son líquidos a punto de derramarse en horror.

El Anciano líder está inmutable. En realidad, la situación le causa gracia. Jin Guangyao desea convertirse en una bestia, romper, morder, arrancarle la cabeza y no dejar más que carne sanguinolenta.

Tal es su enojo.

—Entonces el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie ya hizo su trabajo.

—¡Sácalo! —grita, mastica la palabra, el odio le envenena. Necesita sacarlo.

Pero Jin Guangyao no sabe qué debe exudar primero, si su enojo o la cosa que está creciendo en su interior.

El Anciano líder hace un ademán, invitándole, ordenándole que se siente. Jin Guangyao por primera vez no atiende a la demanda, se queda quieto, paralizado, en medio de aquel estudio. La sonrisa del anciano líder se esfuma, y la sensación sofocante en el ambiente comienza a reinar. De pronto el estudio es muy pequeño.

—Siéntese, líder de secta.

Esta vez, pronuncia la orden. Es tangible, la puede tocar, es como un cuchillo afilado que le va a perforar.

Sus pies ceden, Jin Guangyao se sienta. El enojo desaparece siendo reemplazado por el horror de la realización. Sus ojos ambarinos pierden intensidad y sólo queda la idea de un temor creciente. El Anciano líder agarra una taza que está en el estante de su costado derecho, y le sirve un caliente té de hierbas, colocándoselo en la mesa, a su frente. Aleja su mano, toma el suyo y le da un sorbo. El silencio es espeso.

—Si soy sincero conmigo mismo —comienza a hablar el Anciano líder luego de un tiempo—, no pensé que el experimento diera frutos contigo, líder de secta.

El enojo vuelve otra vez, amenazando con derramarse una vez más, pero esta vez es más frío, más calculador, más como él: Jin Guangyao.

—Ha dado su fruto. Ahora necesito que lo saques y me des más supresores —espeta, y aunque su voz suena suave, hay una orden implícita que al Anciano líder seguramente no le gustará.

Pero el Anciano líder no parece afectado. En realidad, está pensativo.

—¿Sabes por qué funcionó contigo y con el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie?

Jin Guangyao no desea saber. Le gustaría decirle: "funcionó porque no me he acostado con Er-Ge, si no también hubiera trabajado con él", como se tuvo previsto en un principio. Pero no lo dice, porque son sus planes, su futuro y lo que desea hacer para su vida. Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que está maquinando. Es pronto para ello.

Niega con la cabeza, agarra su taza, le da un sorbo a su té. Caliente, suave, ayuda a su abdomen agitado.

—No necesito saberlo. Necesito que lo saques y me des más supresores —vuelve a pedir, esta vez permitiendo que su voz deje salir la ansiedad que pugna.

El silencio se asienta, aquel Anciano líder se lleva una mano al mentón y medita. Jin Guangyao le ve con la desazón creciendo en su ser, amenazando con hacerle derramar una vez más el contenido de su estómago. Traga saliva.

—Me causa curiosidad saber cómo el líder de la secta Qinghe Nie se enteró de que te hice portador —habla, más para sí mismo, pero Jin Guangyao sintió la intención.

Espera una respuesta.

—Me escuchó hablando hace dos años con uno de mis sirvientes de más confianza sobre los supresores —explicó, intentando que su voz sonara neutral, alejando los pensamientos protervos, los recuerdos que le causan temor—. Es obvio que exigió una respuesta, y me obligó a decírsela.

No acotó más, no era necesario.

Ignora la mirada de lástima que le dio el Anciano líder, dejando que el odio interior le ayudara a sentirse seguro.

—Bueno —el Anciano líder dijo, suspirando—. No me queda opción que ayudarte. Tendremos que examinar el espécimen y sacarlo antes de que se forme más de lo necesario. Luego de eso te administraré un supresor que te durará seis meses.

Jin Guangyao abrió la boca pronto—. ¿No puedes dármelo en viales?

El Anciano líder le sonrió, tan conocedor y astuto que Jin Guangyao comenzó a odiarlo con más fuerza.

—¿Para usarlo con tu juguete? Por supuesto, mientras más ocupado lo tengas, mejor.

Pocas cosas enojan a Jin Guangyao.

Pero en ese momento, él no sabe si siente enojo, odio, rencor o felicidad de saber que esa cosa en su interior perteneciente a Nie Mingjue por fin desaparecería.


	11. Astringente

_**Resumen:**_ El primer tiempo de Wei WuXian se acaba pronto.

_**Disclaimer:** _Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

_**Advertencia:** _cambios de humor con respecto a un embarazo avanzado. Me he asesorado con mi madre con respecto al tema y puedo decir que en parte lo ejecuté un poco bien. Igual no deseé ahondar mucho en el asunto debido a la reticencia que siente Wei con respecto al bebé. Más adelante sí.

Ahora, habrá una especie de sexo de reconciliación WangXian al final que será más fluff que otra cosa debido a los pensamientos de Wei WuXian. Basado en mi experiencia personal, no todas las víctimas de violación pasan por la misma circunstancia de recuperación. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

**Astringente**

Lo primero que nota Jin Ling al abrir los ojos, son manchas difusas de matices marrones y blancos. Parpadea varias veces, una jaqueca comienza a pugnar desde la parte trasera de su cabeza. No puede evitar el gemido quedo que escapa de sus labios. Frunce el ceño, cierra los ojos un momento, pero al instante, hay algo acariciando su mejilla. Vuelve a abrir los ojos y lo primero que se encuentra son hebras azabaches lamiendo su rostro.

Esas hebras pertenecen a Lan Sizhui.

Está sobre él, muy cerca. Hay un rictus perpetuo de preocupación, como si ya esa expresión sea la única que sabe esbozar en ese momento.

Jin Ling siente repentinas ganas de alzar sus dedos y alisar aquellas arrugas de inquietud.

Pero en su lugar, pregunta—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Lan Sizhui lanza un suspiro de alivio que parecía haber contenido durante mucho tiempo dentro de su ser. Se incorpora, sentándose a un costado de la cama donde yace Jin Ling, en un cojín.

—Estás en Cloud Recesses, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Hay un penetrante dolor de cabeza pugnando con insistencia, cierra los ojos nuevamente e intenta traer a sus remembranzas algún atisbo de lo pasado. Pero sólo logra cavilar el distante sonido de la discusión que tuvo lugar, luego los gritos de Lan Sizhui y… el rugido de una bestia.

Abre los ojos con rapidez y la desazón le agita el corazón. Busca de incorporarse, pero Lan Sizhui fue más rápido en detener sus intentos. Jin Ling agarró los brazos de Lan Sizhui, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡La bestia! ¡Eso-

—Calma, A-Ling, la bestia ha sido liquidada —dijo Lan Sizhui, sus manos pasaron del pecho a sus hombros en un vago intento de consolarle.

Jin Ling frunce el ceño e inquiere—. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Recuerdo que corría a una velocidad mucho más que el de las espadas.

—Sí, es verdad, pero cuando te encontré la bestia ya estaba muerta y tú inconsciente. No sufriste daño alguno.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Jin Ling aún continúa observándole.

—¿Sabes quién la mató? —pregunta, Lan Sizhui asiente, reticente, y Jin Ling sigue—. ¿Quién fue?

El silencio se instaura nuevamente. Es evidente para ambos que Lan Sizhui se halla reacio a decirle.

—Cuando termines de recuperarte, hablamos —dijo en voz baja, con suavidad. Luego esboza una sonrisa tentativa, dándole un apretón a sus hombros antes de alejarse—. No me gustaría que sufrieras una recaída.

Jin Ling no asiente ni niega, se ve serio bajo su mirada cansada y sus ojos nublados por el dolor que le causa la jaqueca—. Me dirás la verdad, A-Yuan.

No es una pregunta, ni mucho menos una sugerencia. Lan Sizhui lo entiende y por eso asiente. En silencio se incorpora, otorgándole una reverencia silenciosa, añadiendo—. Debo ir a transmitir el reporte. Por favor, reposa, un sanador vendrá a revisarte pronto.

No espera una respuesta de su parte. Cierra el dosel de la cama, se gira y comienza a caminar a la salida. Abre la puerta, observando pronto la efigie llena de esquiva seriedad que compone el rictus del líder de la secta Gusu Lan. Lan Sizhui le contempla, concediéndole una reverencia profunda.

Sin mediar palabras, Lan Xichen vira de soslayo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la derecha del pasillo, hacia el salón donde Lan Qiren suele llevar a cabo reuniones con los ancianos del clan. Lan Sizhui le sigue en silencio a cinco pasos de distancia, observando la fornida y tensa espalda del líder de secta.

Lan Sizhui siente que ha sucumbido de la gracia.

Pero, pese a ello, no siente dentro de sí el remordimiento necesario para hablar de lo que vio, lo que hubo presenciado hace unas horas.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y pronto llegaron al gran salón. Lan Xichen desliza las puertas de par en par e ingresa seguido de un aprensivo Lan Sizhui.

Aunque no demuestra la aprensión pugnante, puede sentir perfectamente cómo su estómago se aprieta dentro sí cuando contempla a los treinta y tres ancianos sentados alrededor de un gran mesón, formando un semi círculo frente a él. Lan Qiren y Lan WangJi están a un costado, observando ingresar a Lan Xichen que se sitúa al lado, y dejando a Lan Sizhui congelado en el umbral.

—Ingrese y cierre —el anciano principal ordena pronto. Lan Sizhui acata la orden de inmediato, otorgando una profunda reverencia.

Lan Sizhui percibe que el recinto es grande y está envuelto en matices azules gracias a los cortinajes que cubren las paredes. Hay dos biombos a los costados con esbozos de montañas y árboles. Los ancianos están situados dentro de este, alrededor.

El silencio se instaura. Lan Sizhui aún no ha visto de soslayo las tres figuras que yacen a su derecha. Está rígido, bien situado en su posición con las manos a cada costado de su cuerpo y su rostro no demuestra el temor que siente.

Sea lo que vayan a hacerle o decir, él estará preparado para ello.

—Entiendo que estuvo un mes desaparecido en conjunto con el joven maestro de la secta Jin Lanling —comienza a hablar en voz baja el anciano principal. Su rostro impertérrito no demuestra en absoluto lo que siente. Ni siquiera el suave modular de su voz. Lan Sizhui mantiene su mirada cerúlea sobre él, en silencio—. La situación es atenuante, no sólo es el joven maestro de la secta Jin Lanling, si no que estuvo a cuidado de Lan Qiren en el momento que desapareció en medio de una misión. Se ha interrogado al discípulo que los acompañaba en ese momento y dijo que usted mencionó a una bestia, podría, discípulo Lan Sizhui, ¿decir lo que vio sin guardar detalle?

Exteriormente, el rictus de Lan Sizhui es sereno. Una máscara perfecta de tranquilidad. Pero por dentro, es otra historia. El pánico se está comenzando a apoderar de su cuerpo y sabe que está amenazando con manifestarse. ¿Qué puede decir que no comprometa la información obtenida? ¿Lo que vio? Ese demonio… si lo dice, ¿le creerán?

Se inclina hacia adelante, otorga una reverencia y habla—. Laozi, ciertamente estábamos en una cacería nocturna cuando fuimos emboscados por una especie de bestia que nos venía siguiendo el rastro. Fue rápida en llevarse al joven maestro de la secta Jin Lanling. Yo sólo me dejé llevar por la idea de rescatarlo antes de que una desgracia pudiera suceder.

Al instante, la voz del anciano vuelve a atenderse sobre el pesado silencio—. ¿Pudiste visualizar a la bestia?

Apretó los labios, y negó con la cabeza—. No. Laozi, sólo hallé al joven maestro Jin Ling inconsciente.

—Se puede saber entonces, ¿qué le hizo demorar tanto en la gruta?

Sus labios se separaron, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se mantuvo inclinado, los mechones azabaches de su cabello ocultando su rostro.

Su silencio fue más que elocuente.

—¿No dirá el motivo, discípulo Lan Sizhui?

Se mantuvo callado, inclinado.

—Este discípulo se disculpa profundamente.

Hay silencio, pesado y asfixiante silencio. Lan Sizhui siente que sus manos han comenzado a sudar, amenazando con apretar la tela de su túnica. Pero se mantiene inclinado, sus manos sueltas a sus costados. Los ojos cerúleos miran el suelo, la madera oscura y su calzado, lleno de tierra de la gruta.

Lo ha prometido, aún cuando ella no le ha obligado en ese momento, él ha prometido guardar silencio. Se alza luego de unos segundos y observa de soslayo el rostro de Lan WangJi, esperando hallar alguna emoción negativa, decepción… pero sólo hay impasibilidad. Ojos dorados conectan con índigo. Lan WangJi le asiente, es apenas perceptible, sin embargo, Lan Sizhui siente un poco de energía renovada, la valentía siendo suministrada.

Con renovado vigor decide encarar al anciano principal.

—Este discípulo aceptará cualquier castigo que se le imponga.

El anciano suspira, y por primera vez Lan Sizhui ve molesto lamento—. Así se hará: un latigazo por cada día transcurrido.

Esa fue su sentencia. Lan Sizhui sintió la aprensión manifestarse en su rostro y su quijada apretarse junto con sus dientes. Traga saliva varias veces, pero aun con la desazón emergiendo de su cuerpo, vuelve a realizar una venia en total acuerdo al castigo ofrecido.

Cierra los ojos, buscando dentro de sí el arrepentimiento, las ansias por negarse a eso, pero no lo encuentra.

Había hecho su promesa.

* * *

Tres días después de que se cumpliera la semana, Lan WangJi retorna a la morada de los Ancianos, llegando por el balcón. El tercer período está transcurriendo con lenta parsimonia y aunque pudiera considerarse extraño, Wei WuXian está durmiendo en ese momento.

Con la nueva condición pugnando cada día, haciéndose más evidente en su vientre, el sueño lo vence a horas intermitentes del día.

Lan WangJi camina con cuidado, deslizando la puerta del balcón e ingresando con prontitud. Nota pronto el bulto hecho un ovillo en el centro de la cama con la sábana cubriéndole casi por completo. Unos cuantos mechones oscuros han salidos desperdigados, formando un halo oscuro sobre lienzo blanco.

Camina lentamente hacia la cama, quitándose en el proceso el calzado y las túnicas exteriores, doblándola de forma prolija para colocarla en el ropero de la esquina. Ha considerado irse a bañar para quitarse la tierra acumulada, producto de su viaje, pero lo hizo a un lado a favor de internarse en la calidez de aquellas mantas.

Abre la sábana y la figura de Wei WuXian se esboza, acurrucada en una bola. La imagen enternece a Lan WangJi. Lo agarra por los brazos, asiéndolo hacia arriba donde están las suaves almohadas. Él se sitúa en el medio, colocando a Wei WuXian sobre su cuerpo quien al instante entierra el rostro en el recoveco de su cuello, aspirando la calidez, el aroma a sándalo.

Murmura palabras ininteligibles, abrazándolo. Lan WangJi corresponde el abrazo con fuerza y cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Apenas le falta un período para incorporarse, pero estar abrazado así a Wei WuXian, valía cualquier esfuerzo. Se incorporaría al alba, y estaría con él, compensando el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Tan rápido como el alba llega luego de una noche de extenuante sueño, cuatro meses llegaron, juntándose al mes que había desaparecido Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling.

Cinco meses están comenzando a pesar cruentamente sobre Wei WuXian.

Cinco meses y el vientre hinchado que una vez fue pequeño, ahora es una bola grande, proterva, oscura, que le molesta el sólo posar sus ojos sobre ella.

Pesada, molesta. Wei WuXian ya no puede dormir bien, ni siquiera consumir licor o comer una comida adecuada llena de especias. Desde que su vientre plano ha comenzado a crecer más allá del pequeño bulto que fácilmente podía esconder e ignorar, el Anciano líder ordenó seguir una dieta estricta baja en sal, especias, el licor quedando vetado por el resto de su embarazo.

Las túnicas ya no le quedan. Se tuvo que mandar a buscar otras más grandes.

Le cuesta caminar y se cansa rápido.

Y ya no puede sentir ni un atisbo de energía resentida.

Estuviera volviéndose loco de no ser por la sosegante presencia de Lan WangJi que está tolerando considerablemente bien sus repentinos y explosivos cambios de humor. No sabe a qué se debe, pero desde que eso en su vientre ha comenzado a crecer, una oscuridad proterva se ha cernido con fuerza sobre su mente. Cada nimia circunstancia le afecta de forma negativa, haciéndola crecer al punto de derramarse todo, de estallar en ira y lágrimas contenidas.

Se ha hallado a sí mismo sorprendido de sus repentinos arrebatos de cólera. Y no es algo que pueda detener.

En muchas ocasiones las palabras han salido, lastimando con crueldad a Lan WangJi. Cosas absurdas.

Algunas veces no halla dentro de sí mismo la verdadera razón de aquel descontrol.

Como si estuviera cosechando ira y resentimiento de forma amarga, macerándolo como un buen licor y dejándolo salir en los momentos menos oportunos. Siempre es Lan WangJi el objeto de su molestia.

Y Lan WangJi acepta todo, incluso los golpes.

Wei WuXian no quiere seguir enojado con Lan WangJi.

Parpadea, gira su cabeza de soslayo observando en la oscuridad la espalda desnuda de Lan WangJi. Está boca arriba porque el vientre hinchado no le permite colocarse de lado, en realidad no le permite ni siquiera dormir como le gusta: encima de Lan WangJi. Intenta girarse poco a poco sin despertarlo, colocándose frente a su espalda.

Sus dedos temblorosos, se posan sobre la cálida piel, dibujando surcos oscilantes. Emite un suspiro quedo, lleno de un anhelo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Extraña a Lan WangJi. Lo extraña mucho.

Ya incluso le permite tocarlo, abrazarlo, darle besos.. pero, más de ahí, no. ¿Acaso ya no lo ama? ¿Será por su deforme cuerpo?

La idea molesta a Wei WuXian.

—Lan Zhan… —susurra quedo, hay un deseo pugnante, pero este tiene matices de temor.

—Mhn.

Se congela, su mano cesa los movimientos y Lan WangJi se gira, quedando frente a él. Wei WuXian no espera que Lan WangJi estuviera despierto y le contestara, él pretendía quedarse despierto acariciando su espalda hasta que el sueño le venciera. Parpadea, e intenta esbozar una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos malva.

—Lo siento, Lan Zhan, ¿te desperté?

—No —responde, sus ojos dorados refulgen en la oscuridad.

A Wei WuXian siempre le gustaron sus ojos. La sonrisa se hace un poco más coqueta.

—Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, ¿estabas despierto? Estás quebrantando una regla, qué dirá tu tío, Lan Zhan.

—No estamos en Gusu —dice por respuesta, circunspecto.

Lan WangJi alza su mano y la coloca sobre la inexistente cintura de Wei WuXian, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Pero hay un bulto en el medio que les impide acercarse aún más, fundirse en un solo ente. El rostro de Wei WuXian se oscurece, la ira comienza a bullir.

Su rostro se alza, encontrándose con el de Lan WangJi, están tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozan. A Wei WuXian se le corta la respiración, olvidándose del motivo que le hizo sentir desazón hace un momento atrás, quedándose perdido en aquellas piscinas doradas que son los ojos de Lan WangJi, en sus largas pestañas negras y su boca rosada.

Wei WuXian desea acortar la distancia, besarlo, que le haga olvidar todo sentimiento, incluso que le ayude a dejar de pensar.

Lo hace. Acorta la distancia y une sus labios con los de Lan WangJi en un beso impetuoso que le cosquillea los sentidos, haciéndole estremecer. La sorpresa invade a Lan WangJi, pero fueron unos segundos antes de que cerrara los ojos y presionara sus labios en los contrarios, transformando aquel toque en un beso abrasador.

La lengua de Lan WangJi salió, internándose en la húmeda cavidad de Wei WuXian, quien, sorprendido por la buena aceptación, se deja llevar ante el sentimiento de añoranza que surge gracias a que por fin siente algo conocido, algo que sí es usual entre ellos: ese beso candente, amenazando con desbordar todas sus emociones.

Jadea, gimiendo a medida que profundiza el beso, no queriendo apartarse de la asfixiante sensación que le está comenzando a nublar los sentidos, alejándole de aquellas emociones llenas de ira y molestia que forman parte de su día a día.

Lan WangJi estruja la piel de su cintura, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. Wei WuXian gime sorprendido, lleno de dolor por la acción acometida. Sin querer rompe el beso, quejándose en el proceso. Lame los labios hinchados y abre los ojos, sus ojos malvas como piscinas cristalinas a punto de derramarse contemplan el rictus de Lan WangJi, pero parpadea rápidamente cuando vio su semblante oscuro.

Frunce el ceño, e inquiere en voz baja—. ¿Lan Zhan, qué sucede?

Su mano fue a tocar la mejilla, pero en ese momento Lan WangJi parpadea, alejándose, como si el toque le quemara. La acción, a Wei WuXian, le sorprende y hiere por partes iguales. Debe haberse reflejado en su semblante porque Lan WangJi desvanece toda emoción conflictiva de su expresión, susurrando en voz baja:

—Te dice daño.

Fue su turno en comenzar a parpadear. Se incorpora un poco, colocando el brazo bajo él como punto de apoyo mientras observa a Lan WangJi que ya se había sentado en la cama. Aún le observa, pero está considerablemente más lejos de él.

¿Lan WangJi teme lastimar a Wei WuXian? Le ofendería si no fuera por el delicadamente absurdo bulto que está en el medio de los dos; de su relación como compañeros de cultivo.

—Lan Zhan, no me hiciste daño, no lo harás. Serías incapaz —dice, conciliador. Se incorpora un poco más hasta quedar sobre sus muslos, sentado en la cama, en el medio y continúa, en voz baja luego de un momento de silencio—. Lan Zhan… ¿odias mi cuerpo?

Lan WangJi lo mira como si lo hubiera golpeado. No, como si hubiera dicho la mayor absurdez de su vida.

No fue necesario responder, su semblante lo dijo todo.

Y, sin embargo, Lan WangJi siempre responde, ya sea con acciones o palabras, siempre tiene algo bajo la manga que le arranca el aliento, haciéndole olvidar cómo se respira:

—Wei Ying siempre será Wei Ying, no importa el cuerpo que tenga —susurra, y hay tanta devoción en sus palabras que Wei WuXian siente que se enamora un poco más de él.

Se lanza a su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Lan WangJi lo sujeta por la cintura, sentándolo en su regazo.

—¡Lan Zhan, siempre dices cosas que me enamoran! —sonríe, contento, lleno de dicha.

La amargura se esfuma poco a poco y sólo queda desbordante felicidad.

Besa a Lan WangJi por todo su rostro, lo llena de tantos besos como un pollito picoteando la tierra en busca de comida. Luego, susurra en voz baja, en medio de aquellos picoteos.

—Lan Zhan, ama mi cuerpo —pide, ruega, no sabe. Sólo lo quiere.

Lan WangJi está reacio, se tensa bajo él y dice en voz baja—. Amo tu cuerpo, Wei Ying

Asegura, es convincente. Pero Wei WuXian niega con la cabeza y acota.

—Ámalo como hace tiempo no lo haces.

Surge de pronto incertidumbre, su mirada es oscura, llena de tristeza. A Wei WuXian se le rompe el corazón verle así. Pero Wei WuXian sonríe, le agarra las mejillas y besa ambas con sonora fuerza.

—Lan Zhan, ámalo. Borra todo y crea un lienzo nuevo, sólo Lan Er-GeGe puede hacerlo.

Lan WangJi en ese momento le observa, contempla todo su rostro en busca de algún atisbo de duda, pero sólo halla la gran sonrisa llena de dientes, esa que compone la esencia de Wei WuXian; esa que hacía tiempo no esboza porque no tenía motivos, y sin embargo ahora lo hace porque ha hallado un nuevo motivo por el cual sonreír: una inspiración.

Y es que, con Lan WangJi a su lado, no puede sentirse molesto por mucho tiempo. No cuando le roba el aliento con su mirada abrasadora, no cuando lo conduce a la cama colocándolo boca arriba sobre esta y él sobre su cuerpo. No cuando ahora le besa, acariciando con sus labios cálidos cada pedazo de su piel necesitada, quemándolo por completo hasta que no es más que un alijo de susurro y deseo.

Wei WuXian llora, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y es inevitable el no derramarlas. Lan WangJi las besa, las bebe y las hace desaparecer. Sus manos callosas son un bálsamo para su piel herida. Estas manos borran las huellas de su cuerpo, esas huellas que nunca quiso y estaban ahí, perennes, haciéndole aborrecer todo aquello que es.

Lan WangJi está desvaneciéndolo con sus lentas caricias, dándose su tiempo para amar cada rincón que ahora es Wei WuXian.

Le abre las piernas, lo prepara con lentitud. En medio de su bruma y deseo, en medio de todos aquellos sentimientos, de todas esas nuevas sensaciones que exuda su cuerpo, amenazando con inundarlo todo, Wei WuXian no se pudo percatar de dónde Lan WangJi había sacado aceite para ayudar a su cuerpo a relajarse más de lo que de por sí ya está.

Nunca lo habían hecho de esa forma, con Lan WangJi todo era duro, placer tortuoso; dulce tormento, no había espacio para respirar, sólo para soltar jadeos inconexos.

Es por eso que esta nueva sensación de placer que le embarga repentinamente cuando sus dedos tantean dentro de aquel anillo de músculos, le abruma por completo. Sus suspiros se transforman en gemidos entrecortados de palabras ininteligibles. Lan WangJi sigue acariciándolo, susurrando de vez en cuando palabras que Wei WuXian no pudo atender.

No puede escuchar, ni ver: su mente bulle con sus propios gemidos y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas contenidas, dificultando la visión frente a él.

Hubo un punto de toda aquella bruma de deseo, Lan WangJi toca aquel lugar dentro de él que le hizo saltar y exclamar un grito de placer, haciéndole perder el sentido de todo. Sus piernas se desmayaron, cayendo a cada costado de Lan WangJi, temblando. Siente toda la zona baja de su vientre mojada, el resultado de su inminente venida.

Parpadea varias veces, alejando las lágrimas que se formaron alrededor de sus ojos y suspira. Pronto, en su visión se dibuja la imagen de Lan WangJi sobre él. Se ve serio, lo usual. Wei WuXian frunciera el ceño, pero la calidez, la suavidad que despide los ojos de Lan WangJi le hace sonreír con delicia. Alza su mano temblorosa y acaricia la mejilla de Lan WangJi. Este pronto se inclina un poco más y le otorga un beso en la frente.

—Lan Zhan —suspira su nombre.

Flexiona un poco sus piernas y algo duro roza la piel de su muslo, humedeciendo la zona. Wei WuXian se inclina un poco pero el cuerpo de Lan WangJi no le permite ver. Aunque no hace falta, entre sus piernas está el miembro erguido de Lan WangJi, furiosamente rojo y lleno de venas punzantes. Hay un pequeño líquido transparente que segrega de la punta.

—Lan Zhan, no lo metiste —dice Wei WuXian, sonando sinceramente asombrado.

Lan WangJi enarca una ceja.

—Estaba amando tu cuerpo —responde. Wei WuXian frunce el ceño y Lan WangJi añade—: No importa.

—Pero Lan Zhan-

Niega con la cabeza—. Wei Ying, no —tajante vuelve a responder. Luego inspira con fuerza y dice—. No me voy a poder controlar y no quiero lastimarte.

El ceño se profundiza. ¿Acaso teme lastimarle a él, o a la cosa que crece en su interior? Bien puede que Wei WuXian haya disfrutado de la nueva experiencia que le confiere el que Lan WangJi lo haya amado lento, pausado, dándole espacio a las nuevas sensaciones que lo abrumaron. Fue bueno, pero Wei WuXian está acostumbrado a la tortuosa y placentera desazón que le genera Lan WangJi con cada embestida, y la idea en un principio fue esa: que, con violencia, le hiciera olvidar todo, ayudándole a crear nuevos recuerdos donde las huellas del pasado fueran desvanecidas por completo.

Abre la boca, más que dispuesto a recriminar, pero Lan WangJi lo calla con un beso contundente. No hubo lengua, sólo la presión fuerte de sus labios conectados. Luego de unos segundos, Lan WangJi se aleja, acostándose tras él, la furiosa y dura erección presionándose en su trasero.

Wei WuXian dibuja un mohín, pero siente el sueño y el sopor comenzar a vencerle.

—Lan Zhan, anda, mételo. Lo quieres, lo que me apuñala atrás es prueba más que fehaciente.

Hay silencio, Lan WangJi se adhiere tras él aún más. Wei WuXian suspira, comenzando a moverse y Lan WangJi lo detiene, presionando su mano en la cintura a modo de advertencia.

—Wei Ying…

—¡Lan Zhan, al menos déjame usar la boca!

El silencio esta vez en más espeso.

—Desvergonzado.

—¡Lan Zhan!

Hay un suspiro quedo—. Mañana, Wei ying.

Más animado, Wei WuXian exclama—. ¿Lo prometes?

—Mhn.

* * *

Pero la promesa no se puede cumplir al alba.

No por Lan WangJi, si no por Wei WuXian. Él se incorpora con un dolor molesto en la zona baja de su vientre. Bajo la tela oscura que cubre el abdomen hinchado, hay varios glifos refulgentes. Donde debería haber un siete, como la vez pasada, se encuentra un seis brillando intensamente en luz violeta.

Wei WuXian termina de incorporarse, quedándose sentado. Mira hacia todos lados y contempla que del lado de la cama donde duerme Lan WangJi está vacío. Palpa la superficie notándola aún tibia. Lan WangJi no tiene mucho de haberse incorporado, eso quiere decir apenas el quinto período se eleva sobre el cielo aún nocturno.

Deja de observar a su alrededor y posa sus ojos sobre el bulto en su vientre, notando que el número seis ya no se refleja, ahora es el dos que brilla intensamente, y ya no es de color violeta, si no rojo sangre. Traga saliva, la aprensión se dibuja pronto en su semblante.

Posa su mirada en la puerta que da al cuarto de baño y exclama—: ¡Lan Zhan!

Hay movimiento del otro lado, pero Lan WangJi aún tarda otros minutos más en manifestarse a través del umbral. Tiempo suficiente para que el dos descienda a uno, y luego desaparezca, dejando de brillar y sumiendo la sombría tela en lóbrega oscuridad.

Wei WuXian ha registrado todo ello, esperando algo. Las cuentas regresivas nunca han sido buenas. Nunca.

En ese momento, un movimiento a su costado le hace alzar la cabeza. La imagen ligeramente sorprendida de Lan WangJi se manifiesta.

—¿Wei Ying? —pregunta Lan WangJi, hay rastros de asombro. Su húmedo cabello aún se adhiere a su cuerpo, la bata de interior apenas está arreglada. No le ha dado oportunidad de adecentarse.

Wei WuXian le observa y la preocupación se torna en alivio.

—Lan Zhan, está sucediendo algo extraño-

Lo que iba a decir, se queda atrapado en su boca cuando la sensación asfixiante de ser presionado con fuerza le arranca el aliento de los pulmones, haciéndole botar un esputo de sangre negra por la boca, un hilo protervo de esta deslizándole por la nariz. Comienza a toser con violencia y un grito reverbera de su garganta

Es un grito desgarrador de intenso dolor.

—¡Wei Ying!

Lan WangJi grita, corre a su lado y lo sostiene, Wei WuXian sigue botando sangre a borbotones, manchando el lienzo blanco que es la cama, su vestimenta de seda, su cuerpo. Lan WangJi no sabe lo que sucede, ni siquiera Wei WuXian, que siente la tensión asfixiante de ser comprimido desde afuera hacia adentro.

Hay un dolor insoportable proviniendo de su vientre, está comenzando a sentir golpes desde adentro, expandiendo la piel de su abdomen con dolorosa saña y crueldad.

Los ojos se le han llenado de lágrimas y la sangre vuelve a acumularse en su garganta.

Es raro, piensa antes de desmayarse.

Nunca lo había sentido patear.

A lo lejos, los gritos de Lan WangJi se siguen escuchando, incluso cuando la oscuridad le consume, su mente sigue atendiéndolo.


	12. Dolor

_**Resumen: **_Con todo lo que acontece al mismo momento, ¿qué desenlace acarreará?

_**Disclaimer:** _Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

**Casus Belli**

**Dolor**

Wei WuXian no ha despertado, y Lan WangJi sabe que no lo hará.

No en un futuro próximo. No cuando su sangre derramada es tanta. Ha obligado a Lan WangJi a salir y pedir ayuda a los Ancianos, porque, una vez más, aquel deleznable conocimiento escapa fuera de su comprensión y sólo aquellos seres son capaces de discernir qué sucede con Wei WuXian, qué sucede con su cuerpo.

Aunque Lan WangJi se hace una vaga idea de la situación, necesita saberlo. No puede perderlo de nuevo. No cuando apenas lo hubo recuperado hacía tan poco.

Wei WuXian está sobre una mesa alta de madera, más alta que aquellas utilizadas para beber el té de la tarde. Esta es angosta, pero lo suficientemente ancha como parar albergar su cuerpo. Wei WuXian está desnudo y cubierto de sangre. Hay tanta. Lan WangJi no tuvo tiempo de limpiarlo, de dejarlo decente para evitar la vergüenza.

Pero… ¿acaso eso importa?

Parpadea, hay una molesta picazón en la comisura de sus ojos, haciendo que estos ardan. No al punto de hacerle derramar lágrimas. Traga saliva lentamente y percibe que le cuesta pasarla con por su conducto.

Esa sensación agobiante, Lan WangJi la detesta.

Es la sensación de la impotencia. Es el sentimiento de que, una vez más, sus esfuerzos por hacerle sentir mejor, han sido infructuosos. Fútiles.

El hecho de que el Anciano líder a su frente del otro costado de Wei WuXian, esté lleno de contrariedad y molestia, no ayuda a mejorar el ánimo de Lan WangJi.

—No pensé que esto pasaría tan pronto —masculla en voz baja, pero Lan WangJi entiende perfectamente lo que quiso decir. Aguarda en silencio a que el Anciano líder continúe, y sí lo hace, junto con la molestia acrecentándose—. La Matriz que bloquea la energía resentida sigue funcionado a la perfección. Hanguang-Jun, ¿me puede explicar qué vio?

Lan WangJi no respondería a su demanda, pero sabe que la salud de Wei WuXian está en juego y no puede permitir que su reticencia afecte de forma negativa a su compañero.

—Llegué tarde para presenciar lo sucedido. Wei Ying llamó, pero estaba en el baño y demoré unos segundos en salir. Al hacerlo, Wei Ying dice que algo extraño sucedía, luego de eso… —pausa, rememorando lo acontecido. Una sensación opresiva le quita el aire ante el recuerdo de Wei WuXian escupiendo sangre negra, gritando de dolor. Suspira con fuerza y continúa su explicación—. Luego de eso, Wei Ying comienza a gritar de dolor, expulsando sangre por la boca, ojos. También comprobé oídos. Al ver eso lo traje directamente.

Finaliza su frase, y sus ojos dorados se posan sobre el semblante oscuro, dubitativo, del Anciano líder. Le ve llevarse una mano al mentón cerrando los ojos al compás mientras que un ceño fruncido apenas sutil dibuja sus facciones, acentuando las arrugas presentes en este.

Luego de unos segundos, el Anciano líder abre los ojos, posa su mirada sobre Lan WangJi y dice—. Resulta evidente la pérdida del espécimen.

Lan WangJi no tiene necesidad de asentir, pero aun así se encuentra haciéndolo, su mirada posándose sobre el cuerpo de Wei WuXian, contemplando la sangre una vez más, el pálido semblante y el gran bulto envuelto en pergaminos oscuros. Lan WangJi no sabe qué sentir con respecto a la pérdida de una vida. No había sentido particular cariño hacia algo que no le pertenece, pero comprende las circunstancias, incluso mejor que todos, incluso mejor que Wei WuXian. Una vida inocente creada para un propósito desconocido. Si ha perecido, lo justo sería rendirle una plegaria y orar para que su alma encuentre el sosiego anhelado.

El Anciano líder suspira pronto, Lan WangJi desvía la mirada y le ve moverse alrededor del recinto, abriendo estantes, sacando cofres grandes cuyo contenido desconoce.

—Es imperativo sacar dentro de su sistema el espécimen antes de que haya una infección y comprometa los meridianos — explica de pronto, haciendo que Lan WangJi parpadee. No tiene tiempo de preguntar cuando el anciano continúa su frase—: Le pediré a Hanguang-Jun que aguarde afuera, debemos intervenir al Patriarca Yiling.

Con eso dicho, la puerta del recinto se abre y los otros líderes comienzan a ingresar con premura, comenzando a mover todo dentro, colocando mesas y artilugios puntiagudos parecidos a los que se usa para el arte de la acupuntura. Sin embargo, toda aquella sincronía escapa de su comprensión.

Y pronto nota que está sobrando ahí. Quisiera quedarse e imponer su deseo, pero no quiere comprometer la vida de Wei WuXian, no cuando está en juego.

Ha esperado más de una década, puede esperar un poco más.

Otorga una venia y entona—. Dejo la vida de Wei Ying en tus manos.

Con eso último mencionado sale del recinto. La puerta pronto se cierra tras él y no hay algún sonido emergente que le indique lo que harán.

No sabe si eso le sosiega, o le hace temer.

* * *

Hay unos ojos impávidos que observan la entrada de la gruta.

Se diría que son impávidos, pero en realidad, están llenos de un destello violeta que roza lo electrizante. Sus orbes son como tormentas, furia cárdena de violencia; y la imagen que beben sus ojos, sólo le hace acrecentar dicho ímpetu manifestado en estos.

Jiang Cheng no se considera un líder que profese la paciencia y tampoco se considera un líder que siga las normas tácitas.

Tampoco se considera un líder que vea con buen ojo la traición. Y aunque como líder comprende el actuar de Lan Xichen para proteger lo que considera que debe resguardar, como Jiang Cheng, no halla dentro de sí el justificativo necesario para alabar tal conducta.

Una vez le otorgó protección y resguardo a un hermano, ¿y qué hizo este?: una estocada en el costado a traición.

Jiang Cheng parpadea, la entrada a la gruta le saluda con burla. No hace falta un segundo pensamiento errante, comienza a caminar y los cultivadores con mejor entrenamiento de su secta le siguen el paso un segundo más tarde.

El paso que da hacia la entrada de la cueva fue uno tentativo. La energía resentida se percibe con más fuerza en el umbral, como una especie de advertencia, indicándole que hasta ahí es donde debería llegar. Jiang Cheng sabe que el sello de Wei WuXian está mucho más adentro, pero nadie ha sido capaz de llegar a él, no sin sufrir un colapso en el intento.

Esboza una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Es bueno que él se ha preparado para tal situación.

—Saquen la Matriz inhibidora —ordena, y él lo hace al mismo tiempo que el escuadrón de cultivadores a su espalda.

Sacan un talismán de color negro que podría ser perteneciente a un cultivador demoníaco. Quizás la intención con la que fue creado, sí, pero no por algo Jiang Cheng ha estado investigado más de una década para aprender a lograr crear un encantamiento que se utilice para repeler energía resentida de adentro hacia el exterior, y no al contrario.

El talismán de color negro se lo adhieren al torso justo donde debería yacer su Núcleo Dorado. Al instante un halo de color violeta exuda de su cuerpo cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Tiene la forma de un ovalo, su apariencia es frágil, casi etérea, pero aquel halo de color violeta repele la energía resentida con absoluta efectividad.

La desventaja, es de corta duración. Pero si con este encantamiento creado logran cruzar la primera capa de la gruta, ya podría considerarse un éxito rotundo.

La sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios crece.

—Marchen.

La caída del imperio de Wei WuXian se siente cada vez más tangible.

* * *

Ahora en el Hanshi, Lan Xichen puede permitirse respirar con calma.

El evento transcurrido le ha dejado con una amarga sensación de molestia e intranquilidad. No halla dentro de sí la paz para continuar con la misión que le fue encomendada, no cuando hay algo mucho más protervo cerniéndose en la distancia.

Cierra los ojos, un rictus de sutil molestia dibuja su tez unos instantes antes de que esta se desdibuje, siendo sustituida por una mueca de cansancio. Abre los ojos una vez más y el pardo de su mirada contempla todo a su alrededor.

El Hanshi nunca le ha parecido tan opresivo como en ese momento. Tiene la vaga sensación de que aquel sentimiento se lo genera el contenido guardado en el cofre con sellos inhibidores de energía resentida que está ubicado sobre la mesa a su frente.

Embargándose en resolución, Lan Xichen llega a la inevitable conclusión de que debe trabajar en aquello aun cuando sienta que algo no está del todo bien con eso. Es como una extraña sensación aprensiva de que primero debería ejecutar un paso antes de hacer lo planeado.

¿Pero, qué?

Niega con la cabeza, pronto saca su xiao y entona las primeras suaves notas del cántico que le permite resguardar el perímetro a su alrededor. Frunce el ceño en concentración, consintiendo que la barrera sólo se amplíe hasta que rodee por completo el Hanshi. Nada sale; nada entra. Si algún error ocurre en su operación, protegerá todo alrededor del Hanshi, aunque con eso no se asegure que resguardará lo de adentro.

Es una medida desesperada. Sabe que, con la llegada de los ancianos, la privacidad queda al alcance de oídos y miradas traicioneras. Lan Xichen no se puede permitir un segundo de confianza, no cuando está tan cerca de descubrir qué sucedió con la extremidad perteneciente a la Deidad Divina.

Camina unos pasos frente a la mesa, guarda a Liebing y sus manos sujetan el cofre sellado, haciéndolo a un lado para despejar la mesa de todo objeto. Deja eso unos momentos y va hacia el fondo donde tiene los pergaminos con los que instruye a los discípulos, sacando uno del tamaño de un cuadro de pintura mediano, lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a cabo la operación dispuesta.

Retorna a la mesa, sentándose en el cojín frente a esta. Coloca el pergamino blanco sobre la superficie y con su mano derecha, ejecuta un sello de protección que evitará una posible destrucción del mismo. Satisfecho con su primer paso realizado, desvía su mirada parda del pergamino blanco, colocándola sobre el cofre. Lentamente, va quitando los intricados sellos que protegen el interior y su contenido.

Lo ejecuta con extremo cuidado, pues la energía reinante dentro del cofre es volátil. La Deidad Divina pereció con cruento resentimiento guardado en su alma. Si una extremidad puede ser capaz de concebir tal caos, no quería imaginar qué pudo haber generado las otras partes, de existir, claro está.

Y es por eso que Lan Xichen está arriesgándose. Incluso, a ir en contra de sus preceptos y ejecutar un encantamiento que raya lo prohibido.

Termina de quitar los sellos, y abre el cofre con lentitud. Dentro de este hay un frasco de cristal mucho más grande que los viales comunes donde suministran medicamento. Dentro de dicho frasco, hay un líquido espeso de color negro con puntos blancos. La sustancia en sí, parece una especie de sospechosa medicina, pero Lan Xichen sabe que ese líquido es un pequeño remanente de la esencia perteneciente a la Deidad Divina, la única que pudieron sustraer de la extremidad.

Es algo nimio, no cree que pueda obtener información sustancial, pero lo quiere intentar.

Junta los dos primeros dedos, se dibuja un pequeño orbe índigo en la punta y este va a la tapa del frasco, liberándolo de un delicado pero rápido movimiento. De inmediato, la energía se libera con rapidez y el frasco se cuartea. Lan Xichen pronto inclina el líquido del frasco, lanzándolo hacia el pergamino.

Al golpear la superficie del pergamino, el líquido negro sale disparado en varias direcciones, pero al instante se une en un sólo punto. Es como si de repente hubiera cobrado vida y ahora no es más que una extraña esfera amorfa que intenta deslizarse sobre la superficie. Lan Xichen no pierde tiempo en contemplar con fascinación, en el fondo deseando estudiarle un poco más, porque vuelve a sujetar a Liebing, comenzando a entonar las notas que tanto hubo practicado los años transcurridos.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la melodía. A diferencia de Chenqing, Liebing es más sutil al momento de cantar. Sus notas se sienten tristes, casi afligidas, demostrando el mismo padecer de aquella sustancia que baila al compás de las suaves notas desgarradas.

Liebing sigue cantando con tristeza, Lan Xichen pronto siente su poder ser drenado con fuerza y una nota falla por poco, pero es aliciente más que efectivo para que la esfera amorfa en el pergamino se perturbe y comience a lanzar espinas negras en todas las direcciones. Lan Xichen no se amedrenta pese a que una pasó cerca de su ojo derecho, rozando su mejilla y liberando la sangre al segundo, si no que continúa tocando sin flaquear.

Las notas suaves y acompasadas sosiegan al líquido y este vuelve una vez más a bailar. Interminables segundos transcurrieron hasta que la esfera parece como si emitiera un suspiro, luego se disuelve, no quedando más que un charco de líquido negro. Lan Xichen deja de entonar, y en ese momento de aquel líquido negro, los puntos blancos cobran vida, uniéndose en una suave mota de luz pálida, frágil, e indudablemente hermosa.

Esa mota de luz se alza, alejándose del líquido negro y se posa frente a Lan Xichen.

Sintiendo el sutil poder restante, Lan Xichen otorga una venia.

El eco de una voz femenina irrumpe el recinto.

"Me has liberado".

Lan Xichen enmudece, contrito, lleno de una extraña sensación asfixiante no del todo molesta. Un poder como ese, ¿cómo pudo haber sido asesinado?

Incapaz de hallar palabras, Lan Xichen asiente dos veces con rapidez.

La voz femenina no tarda en continuar: "tienes un deseo".

Y no, no es una pregunta. Lan Xichen siente un pequeño arrebol calentar sus mejillas.

—Más que un deseo, Venerable, mi intención es dilucidar quién le hizo esto y el motivo de tal acción.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, la pequeña mota de luz bailotea frente a él. Si Lan Xichen pudiera ponerle una expresión, diría que contemplativa.

"Mis recuerdos, al igual que mi alma, están fragmentados, Joven Líder. La entidad que hizo esto, está más allá de este mundo terrenal; su intención, la desconozco".

Ciertamente no es algo que le sirva de momento, pero es una información que podría utilizar más adelante. Asiente, lacónico, en ademán de comprensión. Abre la boca para continuar, pero la voz de la Deidad lo interrumpe:

"Lo único que recuerdo… es morir por mi propio poder", susurra en voz baja, parece perdida en sus memorias fragmentadas. "Aquel ente quería algo de mí, quizás mi núcleo para hacerse con un cuerpo tangible, no lo sé. Pero por designios de Nie Song antes de su asesinato, hice lo cumplido con el mío. Se ha llevado mis extremidades, pero no mi núcleo, Joven Líder. ¿Desea saber algo más?".

Abrumado más allá de la razón, niega la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar frase alguna.

—Construiré un altar en su honor, grande, alto e imponente, para que siempre sea recordada —jura, y lo hace de corazón.

La mota de luz parece brillar con más intensidad. Flotando sutilmente en el aire, es como si de repente estuviera asintiendo.

"Mi deseo no es ese, sólo pido que el altar sea pequeño, modesto como él; que esté junto a él. Es lo único que pido".

Lan Xichen pronto comprende. No hubo necesidad de agregar más palabras. Con el corazón arrugado y los sentimientos endebles, asiente vigorosamente varias veces. La mota de luz brilla con intensidad y Lan Xichen creyó ver una sonrisa antes de que el albor de aquella entidad se apague para siempre, disolviéndose tan sutil y triste como la canción entonada anteriormente, dejándole con una sensación de amarga soledad.

Lan Xichen espera que la Deidad Divina pudiera reunirse con Nie Song y ser felices, finalmente.

Parpadea, siente como la comisura de sus ojos comienzan a picar, y al segundo, algo tibio emana de su nariz. Con la punta de sus dedos palpa la zona, notando pronto estos manchados en tibia sangre carmesí.

Dibuja una mueca, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que emerge de su nariz y la que corre de su mejilla. Sabe que ha abusado de su capacidad.

Con un suspiro vuelve a entonar a Liebing para quitar la barrera de protección. Esta cae al instante y Lan Xichen pronto se percata del cansancio que pugna, incluso las heridas en su espalda han comenzado a molestarle otra vez.

Debería ir al estanque espiritual.

Con ello en mente se incorpora comenzando a guardar todo debidamente de modo que nada esté fuera de lugar. Hecho eso, camina hacia la entrada del Hanshi, deslizando la puerta con la idea en mente de ir al estanque espiritual.

Pero esa idea es pronto desechada cuando la efigie de Jin Guangyao se dibuja con gracia frente a él.

Hay una sonrisa eterna y una suave mirada tras su apariencia de líder que Lan Xichen correspondería con gusto de no ser por la sorpresa que le embarga el ver a Jin Guangyao ahí.

—¿A-Yao? —inquiere, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos pardos contemplan. La sonrisa de Jin Guangyao tiembla, su ceño se frunce en sutil duda—. ¿Qué haces aquí, A-Yao?

Jin Guangyao desciende un poco los parpados, sus hombros caen hacia adelante. Lan Xichen se siente repentinamente culpable.

— Vine porque deseaba saber si la invitación a la secta Jin Lanling seguía en pie de tu parte…

Lan Xichen parpadea, dibujando una mirada de confusión, pero pronto recuerda lo que Jin Guangyao le dijo en un principio. Pasar unos días en Jin Lanling para discutir unos temas atenuantes. Claro, él recuerda.

—Por supuesto que sí, A-Yao, pero debiste anunciarte, me has sorprendido…

Percibe cómo los hombros de Jin Guangyao se tensan y su espalda se pone repentinamente recta.

—Er-Ge, este líder se disculpa por asumir que nuestra relación era un poco más cercana. No volverá a suceder.

Luego de eso, le otorga una venia. Lan Xichen tiene ganas de meterse un puñetazo por lo mal que se interpreta aquella circunstancia. Estira sus brazos y sostiene los hombros de Jin Guangyao, haciendo que vuelva a incorporarse. Jin Guangyao le observa con ligera confusión en su semblante. Sus orbes ambarinos refulgen y Lan Xichen siente que puede perderse en su mirada.

El corazón le late velozmente y no entiende por qué. Intenta esbozar una sonrisa en su lugar que Jin Guangyao corresponde con duda.

—¿Er-Ge…? ¿Estás bien?

—A-Yao, somos hermanos jurados y muy cercanos. No hay necesidad de que te anuncies, sólo fue un error mío producto de la sorpresa. Disculpa a este líder, se halla muy distraído últimamente.

La sonrisa que le regala Jin Guangyao ha valido por completo la circunstancia pasada. Ya no hay duda, o tristeza, sólo una emoción latente que es toda para él.

El sentimiento se siente bien.

—Entonces, Er-Ge —habla Jin Guangyao luego de unos segundos. Las manos de Lan Xichen aún siguen en sus hombros—. ¿Quieres partir ahora a la Torre Koi?

Lan Xichen aleja las manos de aquellos hombros con cuidado, dejando que se deslicen por estos hasta caer a cada costado.

—Si gustas esperar en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca mientras voy al estanque espiritual…

Jin Guangyao niega pronto con la cabeza.

—¡No te preocupes, Er-Ge! En la Torre Koi tenemos un lago curativo. Ciertamente nunca será mejor que el de Gusu, pero ayuda. Aparte, puedo revisar tu espalda para ver si la infección no ha avanzado.

Lan Xichen duda unos segundos, pero luego asiente—. Está bien, déjame hacer los preparativos y me reuniré en breve.

—Puedo ayudar si gustas, Er-Ge —sugiere. Lan Xichen se hace a un lado para que Jin Guangyao ingrese al Hanshi y continúa—. La última vez que "preparaste tus cosas", destruiste parte de tus túnicas…

Lan Xichen ríe en voz baja, cediéndole la razón.

—Siempre puedo contar con A-Yao para que me ayude en mis momentos de debilidad.

Jin Guangyao está frente a él, ya sabiendo donde se encuentra todo, comienza a realizar los preparativos. Cuando habla, Lan Xichen sólo contempla su espalda, pero su voz suena clara.

—Er-Ge siempre podrá contar conmigo para lo que desee. Incluso en los momentos más débiles, este humilde líder estará ahí para asistirte.

Si Lan Xichen fuera un hombre con pensamientos impuros, debería comenzar a preocuparse por esa frase.

Pero, es Jin Guangyao, ¿por qué debería temer?


	13. Tensión

_**Resumen: **_El plan del Anciano líder continúa en marcha; Jin Guangyao pasa una tarde diferente en la Torre Koi en compañía de Lan Xichen.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

* * *

_**Casus Belli**_

_**Tensión**_

—Sabes que no funcionaría.

El Anciano líder suspira—. Conservé un atisbo de esperanza.

Aquel joven frente al Anciano, le regala una sonrisa ladina. Sentado frente a él, en el cojín, su imagen poco ortodoxa desentona con la suya propia. O al menos, con la imagen de líder que alguna vez profesó en el pasado.

—Imposible, no eran compatibles.

—El líder de la secta Jin Lanling y Mo Xuanyu lo fueron en el pasado.

—Unilateral, debo acotar.

Otro suspiro emerge. Dejan que el silencio se acentúe para servir la segunda ronda de té.

—Como dije —responde, la irritación comienza a hacer mella en él y ya no es aquel líder amable—, conservé la esperanza. Este cuerpo no aguantará mucho más.

La sonrisa ladina casi amenaza con romperse en una mueca divertida, pero contuvo lo mejor que puedo la insana diversión que le genera la circunstancia.

—El mayor desperdicio del plan fueron las extremidades de esa Deidad.

El Anciano líder frunce el ceño, parece contrariado por los eventos rememorados.

—Debo admitir que eso no salió como esperaba.

No pudo contener la mueca: la diversión insana rompe la condescendiente expresión de amabilidad.

—Has roto el equilibrio entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal, también has maldecido tu alma por haber asesinado a esa Deidad. ¿Qué harás?

El ceño fruncido se acentúa, pero luego, la sonrisa que emerge de sus labios finos compite con la insana de la persona frente a él.

—Continuaré con el plan inicial.

—¿Y ese cuál es?

—El último Wen.

* * *

Finalmente, después de una semana, Wei WuXian está despierto.

Ahora, acostado sobre su cama, en su pabellón privado, Lan WangJi ha estado sosteniendo su mano toda la semana, sin dormir, ni comer, o beber algo sólo deteniéndose lo necesario para evitar romperse.

Lan WangJi sostuvo su mano todo ese tiempo para intentar transmitirle su energía espiritual, con ello, intentando aumentar el rápido aceleramiento de su recuperación. Aquel fatídico evento pasado comprometió varios de sus órganos que la energía resentida pudo haber protegido, si hubiera estado presente, en vez de la Matriz Inhibidora de Energía Resentida.

Lo único que salvó a Wei WuXian de refugiarse en los brazos de la muerte, fue la recuperación de su Núcleo Dorado.

No resulta inesperado para él la noticia. De alguna forma, siempre lo supo. No le molesta el hecho de que Wei WuXian se lo haya ocultado, quizás hasta se le haya pasado por alto. Tantas circunstancias atenuantes, no dan cabida para algo más. Lan WangJi lo comprende.

Pero, aun así, no puede evitar la desazón que le genera el pensamiento de saberse cada día más lejos del corazón de Wei WuXian. Es un sentimiento molesto, hace que la inseguridad crezca, brote como una semilla de maleza en medio del sándalo, contaminándolo todo, tiñendo de oscuridad sus sentimientos.

—Lan Zhan… —susurra quedo Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi sujeta su mano, apretándola con afecto.

—Aquí estoy, Wei Ying.

En ese momento los ojos malva de Wei WuXian pasan de estar mirando al techo, a contemplar la persona que está a su costado derecho. La palidez en su semblante ya no es nívea perla, si no blanco fantasmal. La túnica blanca de seda tampoco ayuda, y el halo oscuro de sus hebras esparcidos por todo el lienzo de la cama, le otorgan la apariencia de una entidad fuera del mundo terrenal.

—¿Se ha ido? —inquiere en voz baja.

—Sí —responde Lan WangJi en el mismo tono.

La sonrisa suave que emerge en la agrietada comisura de sus labios, pareciera ser una sonrisa de dicha, si no fuera por el brillo acuoso de sus ojos. El malva de su mirada refulge, parecen cristales a nada de derramarse en lágrimas amargas. Lan WangJi sabe que Wei WuXian no llorará, aunque pueda ver con claridad cómo lentamente va cuarteándose en los bordes.

—Me siento feliz —sigue murmurando, Lan WangJi aprieta su mano—; pero también me siento triste, ¿eso tiene sentido?

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo para mí, Wei Ying.

Ahora Wei WuXian le está sonriendo, no a la nada, como anteriormente, si no a Lan WangJi. Él lo sabe, porque Wei WuXian le contempla y es una sonrisa llena de fe, de que puede apoyarse en él porque ya no puede, ya no es capaz de seguir caminando con tanto peso protervo rompiendo su columna.

A Lan WangJi le hiere contemplar lo que queda de Wei WuXian. Él jamás se ha quebrantado, ninguna influencia externa lo ha roto.

Y, sin embargo, el Anciano ha invadido más allá de la esencia que es Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi espera no decepcionarle en un futuro.

Suelta la mano de Wei WuXian, la coloca al costado de su cuerpo y cubre este con la sábana de seda aperlada, metiéndola bajo el cuerpo de Wei WuXian para evitar que el calor se drene. Sabe que debido a su delicada condición y ahora que se recupera de una intervención, tiene que mantenerse en cama, evitar sufrir una decaída. Sería fatal.

Contempla en silencio a Wei WuXian, él ha seguido con la mirada todos sus movimientos. Espera una explicación.

Lan WangJi dirige sus manos a los flequillos y los acomoda al costado de su rostro, luego besa con suavidad su frente y se aleja.

—Laozi espera afuera —dice Lan WangJi.

La expresión abierta de Wei WuXian se cierra en una mirada adusta. El resentimiento congela su tez en un rictus hostil.

—El trato —Wei WuXian murmura, sus cejas se fruncen y Lan WangJi asiente, reticente—. Nos asesinará si nos negamos, Lan Zhan.

Otorga otro asentimiento. Es consciente de las circunstancias. Y aunque le gustaría pelear, luchar por sus ideas y defender a Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi le prometió a su hermano en Bu Jing Shi que no haría nada drástico hasta que se develaran las intenciones del Anciano.

Sólo que, mantenerse al margen de todo ya está doblegándole la paciencia.

Lan WangJi termina de incorporarse y camina en dirección a la salida. No necesita mediar palabras con Wei WuXian. De alguna forma, sabe que todo está dicho, y las palabras quedan sobrando en momentos como este donde cada circunstancia, cada frase, podría costarles más que la vida misma.

Desliza la puerta con cuidado, y sale al pasillo, cerrándola con el mismo movimiento suave. Gira, encontrándose en el medio del pasillo la efigie del Anciano aguardando por él a unos pasos de distancia. Lan WangJi continúa caminando en su dirección en completo silencio. Llega al costado del Anciano y este comienza a caminar al lado de él.

Así resulta hasta que llegan al estudio del Anciano. Silencioso, desliza la puerta por él. Extiende su mano en ademán de invitación, instándole a que ingrese al estudio. Lan WangJi lo hace sin mediar palabras u otorgar alguna escueta venia en agradecimiento.

Camina en dirección al cojín y pronto se sienta. Al instante el Anciano lo hace frente a él. Sólo una mesa los separa. Saca del costado derecho dos tazas y una jarra caliente de té, disponiéndola pronto sobre la superficie de madera. Con la presteza que le confiere ser anfitrión, pronto sirve las dos tazas de humeante té.

El Anciano coloca una a su frente, alineándola a la suya. Casi al mismo momento la sujetan dándole un suave sorbo en silencio.

Cuando la taza vuelve a conectar con la superficie de madera, el Anciano toma la palabra para comenzar a hablar—. Pese a los órganos comprometidos, el Patriarca Yiling ha respondido adecuadamente al tratamiento.

Lan WangJi asiente, aún en silencio.

Honestamente, no tiene algo que decir. No puede negarse a lo que vendrá. La nueva ordenanza… ¿cuánto más debe romper a Wei WuXian para que ese Anciano esté satisfecho con el resultado?

—Para su nivel de recuperación, sólo deberemos esperar un mes antes de continuar con el siguiente paso.

En ese momento, Lan WangJi no puede evitar tensarse, la taza de té medio vacía queda a mitad de camino entre la superficie y su mano. La extremidad que oculta bajo la mesa se aprieta, es el único indicio de la turbación que siente, que padece.

—Wei Ying no puede pasar—

El Anciano líder levanta la mano que tiene libre y esboza una suave sonrisa ladina, como si hubiera concluido sus pensamientos antes que Lan WangJi.

—En vista de las circunstancias, lo ideal es utilizar el recurso espiritual. El físico, no se requiere, después de todo, no eres el líder de la secta Jin Lanling.

Más calmado, aunque de igual forma aprensivo, asiente en un lacónico gesto. Sus ojos dorados no transmiten su pensar, ni la molestia que pugna. La idea de hacer que Wei WuXian pase una vez más por eso le inquieta, le perturba. Le da miedo pensar que se está creando una especie de tortura.

Aunque, el mayor temor de Lan WangJi no es tanto por la circunstancia proterva que lleguen a padecer, sino cuando pasen las treinta y seis semanas, ¿qué hará el Anciano con aquel producto que sí es del amor profesado en ambos?

Le da miedo saberlo.

* * *

La Torre Koi se ve imponente desde las alturas. Como si estuviera ascendiendo al cielo, las interminables escaleras pronto le saludan.

Para ellos, resulta una ventaja tener espadas que le solventen el subirlas.

La sonrisa divertida de Jin Guangyao cuando descienden al vestíbulo se lo confirma.

—Er-Ge, te conduciré a tu pabellón privado —dice Jin Guangyao.

Con un ademán grácil de su mano derecha, la extiende, invitando a que Lan Xichen ingrese por los portones principales. Caminan en cómodo silencio hasta el vestíbulo y pronto un sirviente sostiene las pertenencias de Lan Xichen, comenzando a marchar a paso presuroso hasta el fondo, donde el pasillo principal se esboza. Siguen al sirviente que lidera la comitiva, Jin Guangyao a un costado de Lan Xichen.

Imponentes paredes ambarinas, pilares blancos, esbozos de peonías doradas. La Torre Koi destila riqueza y poder. Lan Xichen ya se acostumbró al sentimiento abrumador que le genera estar en un lugar así.

En cambio, Jin Guangyao parece que ha nacido para estar rodeado de elegancia. Lan Xichen lo observa de costado, considerando que Jin Guangyao podría pasar perfectamente por una esencia más de aquel lugar, y no habría diferencia alguna. Está tan en sintonía con lo que significa ser un miembro de la secta Jin Lanling que podría olvidarse fácilmente su condición de bastardo.

Esboza una sonrisa suave, no es como si a Lan Xichen le importara.

Pronto, cruzan un pasillo, es el ala familiar que queda al noreste. Jin Guangyao no lo estaba conduciendo al otro extremo donde quedan los pabellones de los invitados. Lan Xichen no menciona la extrañeza del asunto, contemplando mejor el desenlace.

El sirviente abre una puerta que queda justo frente a otra, un ligero ceño se frunce en desconcierto. En ese momento Jin Guangyao abre la boca y explica.

—Er-Ge, este será tu pabellón privado, y al frente está el estudio —explica, señalando ambas puertas cerradas en medio del pasillo—. Coloqué tu pabellón aquí por si deseas privacidad al momento de tener nuestra conversación y no necesariamente ir a hablar a mi estudio… Si no lo consideras apropiado…

Lan Xichen niega con la cabeza, la sonrisa se acentúa y coloca la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Jin Guangyao.

—Es perfecto así, A-Yao. Tus consideraciones serán siempre apreciadas —responde Lan Xichen, aprieta con afecto el hombro de Jin Guangyao y este corresponde con una suave sonrisa—. A-Yao siempre sabrá qué hacer para que este líder sea feliz.

Jin Guangyao asiente con suavidad, hay un bonito arrebol pintando sus níveas mejillas, acentuando el ámbar de su mirada. Lan Xichen mantiene unos segundos más su mano sobre el hombro de Jin Guangyao hasta que siente la palma de su piel arderle con un extraño sentimiento de expectación. Segundos más tarde la baja, en ese momento Jin Guangyao le otorga una suave venia y murmura con los párpados caídos.

—Er-Ge, mi pabellón privado está al fondo. Te esperaré al final del pasillo para ir al lago. Demora todo lo que desees, yo aguardaré.

Luego de eso, Jin Guangyao se incorpora de su reverencia suave, comenzando a caminar con premura por los pasillos, hasta perderse en una esquina unos cuantos pasos largos más adelante. Lan Xichen no piensa en lo extraña de la situación a favor de ingresar pronto a su habitación.

La imagen que le saluda le sosiega de inmediato.

Envuelto en tonos claros de índigo y perla, la habitación de Lan Xichen es casi un émulo del Hanshi. Modesta, sólo lo necesario. La única diferencia es el gran ventanal que le otorga una vista magnifica de Lanling. Casi siente deseos de sentarse ahí y dibujarlo para que Jin Guangyao lo enmarque en su estudio.

Lan Xichen emite un suspiro. El sirviente tras su espalda aguarda, expectante.

¿Habrá tomado la decisión correcta?

* * *

No ha transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando Lan Xichen sale de su pabellón privado en dirección a la que Jin Guangyao le indicó hace un momento atrás. Envuelto en unas túnicas más sencillas y prácticas, camina por los pasillos hasta el final de este.

Llega al fondo, hallándose dos bifurcaciones. En la derecha hay otro pasillo, pero este es más corto y al final tiene una gran puerta de papel con esbozos de cerezos en blanco y negro. La puerta está cerrada. Seguramente ahí es donde están los pabellones privados del líder de la secta Jin Lanling. Y el que está frente a él, es un pasillo más grande e imponente. Si se acerca un poco más, puede notar el claror de la tarde alumbrar carmesí lo que es un muelle de madera.

Lo consideraría igual al Lianhua Wu de no ser porque, en vez de agua y lotos, hay un mar de peonías de diferentes colores y textura. Maravillado, se acerca, comenzando a descender las escaleras. El mar de peonías se pierde entre la montaña que rodea la Torre Koi; pero el muelle tiene fin.

Lan Xichen camina en medio del muelle, notando al final una figura pequeña con las hebras sueltas. El color castaño de sus cabellos se mueve en una suave danza oscilante que es mecida por la brisa de la tarde. Está sentado al borde del muelle con los pies bamboleándolos sobre el agua.

Llega hasta donde está Jin Guangyao, y al igual que él, no está vestido con las usuales túnicas de Cultivador en Jefe si no con una vestimenta sencilla de color pardo claro. Bajo esta, se aprecia con descaro la tela blanca de seda, la túnica de interior. Lan Xichen desvía la mirada de ese punto y la posa sobre el rostro de Jin Guangyao que se gira para contemplarlo.

—Er-Ge, ¿estás listo? —inquiere Jin Guangyao con suavidad, regalándole una sonrisa leve.

Lan Xichen asiente con cuidado, correspondiendo al instante la sonrisa otorgada a su persona. Jin Guangyao se incorpora, sacudiéndose las túnicas. El movimiento, la forma de actuar y su naturalidad fuera de su apariencia como Jefe Cultivador hace que Lan Xichen rememore el grato recuerdo de cuando Jin Guangyao sólo era Meng Yao, aquel chico inocente lleno de alegría sincera.

—Me dejo conducir por ti, A-Yao.

Jin Guangyao asiente, y comienza a caminar en la misma dirección que vino Lan Xichen, llegando al borde del muelle, pero antes de subir las escaleras e ingresar al pasillo principal de la Torre Koi, Jin Guangyao cruza a la izquierda, internándose en camino boscoso cubierto de piedras planas que facilitan el camino.

No caminan mucho cuando llegan a un pequeño claro envuelto en imponentes árboles que cubren todo alrededor. El lago cristalino brilla en un fulgor índigo. Lan Xichen siente cómo emana energía espiritual de aquel lugar.

Camina un poco más y pronto se dibuja una cabaña de madera oscura. Más que una cabaña, sería como un cubículo cuya puerta de papel es negra, no permitiendo otorgar una vista de lo que hay dentro.

—Es un lago espiritual que suele curar las heridas y aligerar los músculos tensos —explica Jin Guangyao mientras camina hacia la cabaña, deslizado la puerta oscura hasta abrirla. Se hace a un lado para que Lan Xichen ingrese—. Suelo venir aquí cuando deseo un poco de tranquila soledad.

—Es un hermoso lugar, A-Yao. No lo conocía —murmura Lan Xichen, terminando de ingresar.

Hay una pequeña cama al fondo del lado izquierdo y a su frente una mesa de madera con diversos artilugios. No hay nada más resaltante salvo una repisa alta en la esquina con varios libros y pergaminos enrollados.

Las manos comenzaron a picarles por ordenarlo.

Jin Guangyao ríe con suavidad, al parecer adivinando sus pensamientos.

—No he venido en un tiempo prolongado —murmura, va hacia la repisa a su costado derecho y saca un frasco redondo de porcelana cuyo contenido desconoce—. Tampoco he permitido que los sirvientes vengan a limpiar, me gusta hacerlo. Disculpa no haberlo mencionado, Er-Ge.

Lan Xichen niega con la cabeza.

—Guarda calma, A-Yao, comprendo las circunstancias —dice, en ese momento Jin Guangyao se gira y le sonríe.

—Dejo que tomes la decisión de cambiarte. Te espero afuera.

Con eso dicho sale, cerrándole la puerta apenas. No está la lámpara encendida y la única iluminación que posee, la obtiene del fulgor carmesí que se filtra por la rendija. Lan Xichen no duda en despojarse de su vestimenta, quedándose sólo con la túnica de interior. Confía en Jin Guangyao, siempre ha confiado en él. Después de todo, han dormido juntos, han compartido la misma tina de baño, la misma comida y la misma ropa.

Aparte, debe aplicarle la medicina en la espalda.

Con sólo la túnica de seda como única vestimenta que cubre su intimidad de ojos ajenos, desliza la puerta, abriéndola por completo. La efigie de Jin Guangyao se esboza al frente y Lan Xichen ve cómo sus ojos ámbar recorren su cuerpo, deteniéndose en un punto particular de su anatomía. Sólo fueron unos segundos hasta que desvía la mirada al lago, lanza un incómodo carraspeo al aire. Para Lan Xichen no ha pasado desapercibido el evento.

Sabe que su túnica de seda no permite que la imaginación divague.

Y, aunque no comprende, no halla dentro de sí mismo la incomodidad para cubrirse. En realidad, se siente ligeramente vanidoso.

Esboza una sonrisa y se acerca a Jin Guangyao.

—A-Yao, entraré, pero, ¿cómo me aplicarás el ungüento? —inquiere, comenzando a ingresar al lago. El agua está extrañamente tibia. No es desagradable, sólo inesperado.

Camina hasta que los muslos son cubiertos, y se gira, observando a Jin Guangyao, que le contempla desde la orilla. El frasco de porcelana verde olivo está en su mano derecha. Lo aprieta con fuerza.

—¿A-Yao? —un poco preocupado, Lan Xichen vuelve a llamar.

En ese momento, Jin Guangyao da un respingo, y sus ojos se posan sobre su rostro. Parece nervioso, ligeramente abochornado.

—Esperaba que Er-Ge me concediera su beneplácito para poder ingresar…

Algunas veces, Lan Xichen no comprende a Jin Guangyao. Podía ser indudablemente amable, pero también temeroso. Parpadea varias veces y luego esboza una suave sonrisa, casi condescendiente.

—A-Yao no tiene que preguntar, hemos compartido más allá de todo, por supuesto que es más que bienvenido.

Tentativa, una sonrisa va formándose en sus labios delgados. Con el pequeño frasco de porcelana en su mano derecha, utiliza la izquierda para desatar el fajín de su túnica de tres certeros movimientos, haciendo que caiga pronto al suelo cuando esta se afloja. Lan Xichen contempla la serie de acciones que ejecuta Jin Guangyao, pronto percatándose cómo, delante de su persona, abre la túnica parda y la deja caer por sus hombros, exhibiéndose la tela de seda que no oculta adecuadamente su intimidad.

Hay dos suaves botones rosados que le saludan. Lan Xichen sabe que, si mira más abajo, contemplará algo que realmente no sabe si deba visualizar.

Desvía la mirada. Ahora comprende el bochorno de Jin Guangyao.

La túnica parda cae al suelo de tierra junto con el fajín. Jin Guangyao comienza a caminar, adentrándose al lago, acercándose a Lan Xichen. Se contemplan en silencio, ninguno parece dispuesto a romper la agradable tensión del momento. Lan Xichen no puede evitar desviar la mirada a la mano derecha alzada de Jin Guangyao que sostiene el frasco de porcelana.

Jin Guangyao llega, situándose frente a Lan Xichen. Enarca con cuidado una ceja.

—Para poder revisar tu espalda debes girarte, Er-Ge —comenta, hay ligera diversión en su voz.

Un poco abochornado, Lan Xichen da la vuelta con cuidado. Termina de abrir la túnica de seda, deslizándola por sus hombros hasta que cuelga de su cintura, en el proceso, sujetando sus hebras y colocándolas por su hombro. Lan Xichen no sabe lo que sucede, pues Jin Guangyao está en silencio.

Al momento llega la respuesta cuando una fría caricia se posa sobre las heridas de su espalda.

Casi al instante, el suspiro de Jin Guangyao se atiende.

—Realmente te lastimó con Zidian…

Lan Xichen quiere suspirar también. No por el dolor, ni la molestia, ni siquiera por las suaves caricias de Jin Guangyao. No sabe por qué.

—Desaparecerá, A-Yao.

—Quedará cicatriz —murmura, luego aparta sus dedos y algo más frío que sus dedos comienza a sentirse en caricias oscilantes sobre su espalda.

Al momento siente la zona adormecida. Es inevitable el no relajarse bajo el cuidado que Jin Guangyao le proporciona a su espalda. Esta vez, el suspiro emerge sin que pueda detenerlo. Jin Guangyao se ríe en voz baja al momento.

—Este ungüento es bueno, ayuda con el proceso de curación y evita que se infecte la zona.

Lan Xichen no responde, sólo asiente, lacónico, con los ojos cerrados. Las hebras oscuras de su cabello cuelgan sobre su hombro derecho, la punta de estos, empapadas, se adhieren a la zona baja de su vientre.

No pudo disfrutar de la sensación porque pronto Jin Guangyao aleja su mano y las caricias cesan. Lan Xichen abre los ojos y se gira, observando de soslayo, que Jin Guangyao se aparta unos pasos. El ungüento que ha quedado en sus dedos lo inserta de nuevo en el frasco de porcelana. Su mirada se desvía de esta a su semblante y sonríe.

—He agregado el bálsamo en tus heridas, Er-Ge. Por favor, ingresa un poco más al lago y permite que se moje tu espalda unos minutos para evitar que arda —Jin Guangyao instruye, otorgándole una suave venia.

Luego, se gira, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la orilla. Lan Xichen le ve y no sabe qué entidad se apodera de su cuerpo cuando percibe cómo su mano derecha ha salido disparada para sujetar el antebrazo izquierdo de Jin Guangyao, asiéndolo a su cuerpo. El movimiento lo toma desprevenido. Hay un quejido sorpresivo que pugna de sus labios. El frasco de porcelana se resbala de sus dedos y cae en medio de ellos, en el fondo. Más atrás le sigue Jin Guangyao que tropieza, hundiéndose frente a Lan Xichen.

—Ah—

Jin Guangyao sale al instante dando una bocanada de aire. Está todo mojado, parece un gato que acaban de meter obligado a un balde de agua. El cabello lo tiene echado hacia adelante, está todo húmedo adherido a su rostro. El semblante de Lan Xichen se llena de culpa.

—A-Yao, me disculpo, no fue mi intención…

Da un aspaviento con la mano, desdeñando la disculpa mientras se acomoda las hebras humedecidas tras su oreja. Hay una sonrisa sorprendida, su semblante húmedo brilla con intensidad. Parece como si en sus mejillas un montón de perlas decidieron perecer ahí para otorgarle fulgor.

La imagen le roba el aliento.

—Tranquilo, Er-Ge —susurra Jin Guangyao terminando de acomodarse el cabello. Luego sus ojos contemplan el agua en medio de ellos, como si con eso deseara traer de vuelta el ungüento—. Es una lástima, no podremos recuperarlo.

—Cuando retorne a Gusu te prepararé uno, A-Yao —dice Lan Xichen, su mirada llena de culpa aún no se desvanece.

Jin Guangyao se encoge de hombros en una actitud relajada. Lan Xichen lo contempla, sus pardos se posan sobre el cuello humedecido, bajan hasta su torso y se detienen ahí donde la tela humedecida se adhiere a la piel de su pecho, resaltando el rosado de aquellos botones fruncidos. Quisiera alejar la mirada, sabe de lo inapropiado de su mirar, pero no puede evitarlo. No puede dejar de contemplar la figura de Jin Guangyao pensando en cómo sería verlo desnudo completamente.

Sus ojos se abren con alarma y rápidamente se gira, el corazón comenzando a latirle con fuerza. ¿Qué acaba de pensar?

Horrorizado, se lleva la mano a la boca.

Jin Guangyao tras él, inquiere, preocupado—. Er-Ge, ¿sucede algo? ¿Te duele la espalda?

Tenso como la cuerda de un guqin, traga saliva lentamente instándose a hallar normalidad. Esto es extraño, muy raro y le asusta.

—¿Er-Ge?

En ese momento por el rabillo del ojo, la figura de Jin Guangyao aparece. Lan Xichen considera seriamente salir corriendo, pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo, aquello sería una completa inmadurez de su parte. Ya no es un niño que debe huir de las cosas que siente o desconoce.

¿Entonces por qué la imagen de Jin Guangyao le aterra?

Cómo puede, intenta sonreír, e ignorando el latido errático de su corazón ante la cercanía, masculla.

—Me duele un poco la espalda —miente, sintiendo como una estaca en su moral es clavada cruentamente.

Pero, es mentir, o decirle a Jin Guangyao que sus pezones rosados son bonitos.

Definitivamente, mentir.


	14. Sacrilegio

_**Resumen:**_ Jiang Cheng ha hallado la entrada; no sale como espera.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece MXTX.

_Notas al final._

* * *

_**Casus Belli**_

_**Sacrilegio**_

La mirada de preocupación que le otorga Lan Jingyi no pasa desapercibida para Lan Sizhui. Ambos están solos dentro del dormitorio de los discípulos. Lan Sizhui está con la espalda mirando hacia el techo de madera que les cubre y Lan Jingyi está a un costado, hincado en el suelo. Bajo sus muslos hay un cojín blanco. Sus manos yacen extendidas sobre su espalda desnuda, acariciando con sus dedos los surcos carmesíes que se dibujan sobre la piel nívea.

Ya no sangran, Lan Jingyi se ha encargado de eso.

Lan Sizhui emite un suave suspiro; Lan Jingyi frunce aún más el ceño.

—¿Por qué…? —aunque inquiere en voz baja, su modular es tenso. Lan Sizhui sabe que está enojado.

Su rostro gira un poco hacia la derecha, contemplando el rictus amargo de Lan Jingyi. Sus pardos oscuros brillan tenuemente. A Lan Sizhui le preocupa que Lan Jingyi esté silencioso. Por lo general, no es un buen augurio su mutismo.

Realmente está enojado.

Sin embargo, lo único que puede atinar a decir es un—: lo siento, Jingyi.

En ese momento la mirada asombrada de Lan Jingyi se posa, fugaz, sobre su semblante apesadumbrado. Pero se esfuma tan pronto como la esboza, dando paso a una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Lo sientes? —masculla, soltando una risita incrédula—. ¡Te han dado treinta latigazos por mentir!

—Omitir información.

Lan Jingyi parpadea, y luego masculla en un hilo de voz—: ¿qué?

Gira poco a poco, colocándose de lado, con el torso frente a Lan Jingyi. Con su codo se apoya sobre la superficie de la cama de modo que la piel de su espalda no entre en contacto con esta.

—Omití información, Jingyi.

Abre la boca, sus cejas se fruncen en molesta sorpresa. Lan Jingyi es un libro abierto donde las emociones se pueden leer con dolorosa certeza. No oculta el latente sentimiento de traición.

—Y no me has dicho.

Lan Sizhui niega con la cabeza—. Me disculpo por eso. Pero pronto lo sabrás.

Tentativo, asiente, su ceño fruncido se desdibuja dando paso a una mueca de resignada aceptación. Sin embargo, parpadea al segundo como si de repente, a sus remembranzas, ha llegado un violento pensamiento.

—Espera —dice, alzando la palma de su mano derecha, como si con eso intentara detener un aluvión invisible de ideas—. ¿Jin Ling sabe tu secreto?

Lan Sizhui quiere reír, pero para evitar enojar a su amigo, no lo hace. Sin embargo, esboza una suave sonrisa y la mano que tiene libre va hacia el mechón rebelde presente en el semblante de Lan Jingyi. Lo acaricia con sus dedos, colocándolo tras su oreja, ampliando la sonrisa en el proceso.

—No lo sabe, estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo.

Casi al instante una impetuosa sonrisa rompe el semblante de Lan Jingyi. Con sus manos atrapa la suya, entrelazándolas mientras se inclina hacia adelante con los ojos brillando en insano placer.

—Bien, si aún la princesa no sabe, entonces puedo esperar —luego de eso, se inclina un poco más hasta que sus narices casi se tocan. La diversión aún brilla en su semblante, olvidando rápidamente el motivo de su enojo anterior—. Dime, dime, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

Niega con la cabeza, divertido. Con cuidado, se incorpora. En el proceso Lan Jingyi suelta su mano y lo ayuda a sentarse al borde de la cama. Él se incorpora luego, buscando su túnica de interior para que el ojo ajeno no vea sus intimidades. Con cuidado ayuda a colocarle la túnica de seda evitando que la delicada tela toque la fragilidad que es en ese momento la piel de su espalda.

Justo cuando termina de amarrarse un nudo flojo a la altura de su cintura, alguien toca tres veces a la puerta. Lan Jingyi apenas se estaba sentando a su costado cuando el ruido de la entrada le detuvo a medio camino. Enfurruñado se incorpora, yendo en dirección a la puerta, deslizándola pronta para encontrarse del otro lado la efigie que pretende ser imponente del Joven Maestro, Jin Ling.

Rápidamente frunce el ceño, el buen humor evaporándose con pasmosa velocidad.

Sin embargo, Jin Ling no le da un segundo miramiento a Lan Jingyi. Ingresa dando tres zancadas largas, situándose frente a Lan Sizhui.

—¿Estás bien?

Tras ellos, Lan Jingyi bufa.

—No, no lo está, Joven Amante —Lan Jingyi se burla, de inmediato cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su torso, como si con ello quisiera reafirmar su autoridad.

Frunce el ceño, y abre la boca apero Lan Sizhui es más rápido.

—Jingyi… —comienza Lan Sizhui, dando un suspiro—. El Joven Maestro Jin no tuvo qué ver.

Crispado, Lan Jingyi exclama—: ¡claro que sí! De no haber sido por su incompetencia, no tuvieras la espalda lacerada.

Jin Ling no aguanta más y exclama también—. ¡Fue algo que no se previó!

Con un ademán desdeñoso, Lan Jingyi descarta su excusa.

—Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, pídele perdón.

Jin Ling aprieta los labios, tozudos. Lan Jingyi desde el umbral le frunce el ceño y Lan Sizhui se apresura a intervenir.

—No es necesario, por favor, dejen de pelear —pide, alzando sus manos, conciliador—. Jingyi, el Joven Maestro Jin no tuvo oportunidad de luchar con la bestia. En realidad, si no hubiera estado muerta para cuando la encontré, dudo que hubiera podido con ella.

Lan Jingyi no está de acuerdo, en realidad, abre la boca para seguir refutando, pero una mirada piadosa de Lan Sizhui lo hacen desistir. Sólo gira su rostro, contemplando fuera del recinto, intentando ignorar la presencia de Jin Ling.

Jin Ling ha estado extrañamente silencioso. Sus puños, siguen apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo ataviado en las túnicas ambarinas de su secta. A Lan Sizhui le gustaría poder sosegar el ambiente, pero no halla cómo, no sin desatar una batalla campal en el proceso. Lo mejor en ese caso sería preguntar a Jin Ling el motivo de su visita.

Esboza una sonrisa conciliadora y posa su mirada sobre el rictus adusto del Joven Maestro Jin.

—Joven Maestro Jin, ¿se encuentra mejor?

Parpadea, su mirada ámbar se posa sobre la suya y se contemplan en silencio. Asiente luego de unos segundos en un escueto cabeceo.

—Sí. Vine a las habitaciones de los discípulos en tu búsqueda para informarte que marcho a Yunmeng.

Es el turno de parpadear de Lan Sizhui. Si es sincero consigo mismo, no se espera tal accionar de su parte. Lan Sizhui llegó a considerar que Jin Ling quizás necesitaría respuestas a las incógnitas y siendo su personalidad tan explosiva, esperaba un acoso más activo de su parte. Le agrada la idea de mantener el secreto al menos el tiempo suficiente, pero, le llena de aprensión tan buena aceptación.

Asiente, porque en su poder no está retenerle.

—Espero que tenga un buen viaje, Joven Maestro Jin —dice, de corazón. Le otorga una reverencia y cuando sus ojos vuelven a conectar, Jin Ling le está observando como si esperara algo más.

Honestamente, no sabe qué. Tampoco es como si tuviera algo más para ofrecer. No cuando Lan Jingyi lo contempla desde el quicio, ansioso.

Luego de unos segundos, Jin Ling asiente, otorga una reverencia apenas profunda y sin mediar palabras se retira, ni siquiera despidiéndose de Lan Jingyi en el proceso.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Lan Jingyi cierra la puerta deslizándola rápidamente. Lan Sizhui lo contempla sentado en el borde de la cama, una mirada que intenta transmitirle cuánto le pesa el comportamiento esquivo de Jin Ling.

—Algo sucede con Jin Ling —dice luego de que Lan Jingyi camina en su dirección, pasando al fondo del recinto, por el borde, al final de la cama, yendo al escritorio de la esquina ubicado frente a la ventana cerrada. Lan Sizhui le sigue con la mirada, continuando—. Está extraño. Él hubiera preguntado por lo sucedido.

—¿Así como yo? —inquiere, de espaldas, rebuscando entre los diversos artilugios ubicados en el escritorio, un frasco de porcelana oscura. Si no fuera tan desordenado con las cosas en su mesa, ya hace tiempo lo hubiera conseguido. Pasa unos segundos hasta que encuentra el frasco, exclamando un grito en son de victoria. Se gira con el recipiente en mano, destapándolo. Pronto invade un olor medicinal concentrado. Es un ungüento que Wei WuXian les otorgó antes de desaparecer. Camina en dirección a la cama, sentándose en el borde del otro extremo con el frasco abierto en una mano y la otra haciendo aspavientos rápidos para que Lan Sizhui se acueste—. Sizhui, no hagas caso a los berrinches del Joven Amante. Seguro va a ir a llorarle a su tío y por eso no pensó en lo sucedido en la cueva. Vamos, vamos, acuéstate.

Lan Sizhui sonríe, y hace lo pedido.

—Qué haría yo sin ti, Jingyi.

Lan Jingyi responde, comenzando a desvestir su torso. La piel desnuda llena de cárdenos carmesíes furiosos pronto le saluda y con cuidado comienza a esparcir sobre el lienzo mancillando, el ungüento de color verde parido.

—Bueno, seguramente no podrías echarte el ungüento.

* * *

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

Recuerda haber ingresado por la entrada que antes funcionó como una fosa antigua a las faldas de la montaña, con un séquito de aproximadamente diez cultivadores. Los más destacados de su secta.

Ingresaron con los talismanes envueltos en llamas espirituales alumbrándoles el sendero en la opresiva oscuridad. La humedad siempre presente les dificultaba la respiración, una extraña y espesa neblina se estaba formando bajo sus pies, cubriéndoles hasta la mitad de sus articulaciones.

Un aire frío surcaba, creando un ominoso siseo protervo que crispaba los nervios. Y a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima y su instinto le gritaba que retrocediera, su orgullo tan poderoso como su cultivo le dijo que avanzara en pos de averiguar cómo penetrar la morada del infame Wei WuXian.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, la Matriz Inhibidora de Energía Resentida estaba comenzando a perder su efecto y Jiang Cheng estuvo consciente en ese momento de que ni siquiera han cruzado la primera capa de la maldición que impide a los transeúntes vagar.

Al menos eso es lo que ha estudiado en una década.

Algo le dice, no obstante, que aquella dichosa maldición no es más que un simple encantamiento para distraer. Algo banal, pero efectivo.

—La Matriz está comenzando a fallar, preparen los talismanes para crear el sello y que la energía resentida no nos afecte —ordena, siendo el silencio la única respuesta.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa. Ahora que Jiang Cheng lo piensa con detenimiento, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de escuchar los pasos del séquito en la parte trasera. Tan concentrado estuvo en hallar la entrada que no se molestó en comprobar el estado físico de sus cultivadores.

Frunce el ceño, gira con rapidez su cuerpo, desenvainado a Sandu en el proceso. Tras él, en aquel lóbrego túnel de tierra lo saluda la neblina perenne a sus pies, y la fría oscuridad.

Jiang Cheng no puede ver nada más allá de la negruzca opacidad presente en aquella asfixiante gruta.

Aprieta los labios y lanza un resoplido al aire.

La incompetencia de sus cultivadores lo enoja. Seguramente se asfixiaron con la energía resentida y colapsaron más atrás, dejándole el trabajo de hallar la entrada. Molesto, llega a la conclusión de que por mucho que desee saber la ubicación de sus cultivadores, no tiene tiempo, no cuando al parecer ha llegado tan lejos.

Resuelto a hallar la entrada, continúa caminando.

A medida que avanza, la oscuridad se torna más absorbente. La Matriz Inhibidora comienza a parpadear, su luz cárdena desvaneciéndose con cada paso que da, adentrándose más a la gruta. Jiang Cheng no se preocupa, aunque debería, pero no puede inquietarse, no cuando su resolución, su orgullo por hallar finalmente la guarida del infame Wei WuXian, puede más que todo sentir, toda advertencia que su cuerpo le advierte sobre su deleznable preparación en el área de la energía resentida.

Llega a un punto de la gruta donde de pronto un olor pútrido lo embarga, penetrando su nariz con violencia. Acostumbrado al aroma de la muerte, no debería afectarle, pero ciertamente lo hace.

Este olor a muerte es rancio, ácido. Trae consigo un aroma perenne a malicia demoníaca que le crispa los nervios. Es inevitable, se lleva la mano que no carga el talismán a la nariz en un vano intento por cubrir la zona inferior de su semblante austero.

Pero por más que camina, y aunque el olor se hace más penetrante con cada paso que da, nada puede hallar. No encuentra un cuerpo, algo que le indique la procedencia de esa proterva fragancia.

Jiang Cheng está comenzando a estresarse. No ayuda que la Matriz Inhibidora esté perdiendo fuerza, ahora la energía resentida se siente con mayor insistencia. El talismán en su mano crepita, moribundo y no está seguro de poder encender otro en un futuro cercano.

Justo en ese punto de su vida tiene dos opciones. Continuar y no saber qué será de él; salir y tratar de hallar a sus cultivadores.

No tiene oportunidad de pensar porque pronto algo responde por él: del piso de tierra y las paredes húmedas comienza a emanar pequeñas linternas de color verdes luminiscentes. Son pequeñas motas de luz que brillan, pertinaces, como luciérnagas en la oscuridad eterna. Jiang Cheng se aleja dando un salto hacia atrasa con Sandu alzada en posición de combate.

Las linternas bailotean, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Jiang Cheng no quiere tocarlas sin saber qué clase de peligro correrá. Es paranoico.

Sin embargo, las sigue contemplando. Son pocas linternas. A lo sumo son diez motas de luz verdes que se bambolean en el aire, danzando sin coordinación. Giran y giran, adentrándose aún más en la gruta. Si Jiang Cheng es honesto consigo mismo, la curiosidad ha comenzado a mellar. Un parte oscura e irracional le susurra que quizás las respuestas a sus inquieres las conseguirá si sigue a aquellas linternas.

Su rictus está cerrado, lleno de severidad. Sandu sigue erguida, protegiéndolo de todo daño. El talismán en su mano sigue crepitando y la Matriz Inhibidora da sus últimos suspiros parpadeantes.

Jiang Cheng ha decidido continuar caminando.

Pero apenas da un paso en dirección a las linternas, estas se agitan, bambolean con más insistencia. Jiang Cheng se congela, preparándose para lo inevitable. Sin embargo, no cuenta con que lo inevitable es algo sumamente ineludible.

Se materializa en la forma de su más cruenta ira.

—¡Hanguang-Jun! —exclama en ese momento una voz amortiguada e impersonal.

Jiang Cheng frunce el ceño y con los últimos fulgores de su energía espiritual imbuye más fuego espiritual al talismán, encendiendo la cueva, llenándola de luz.

La efigie que pronto se esboza frente a él lo enmudece.

Sus ojos se abren, el cárdeno de su mirada crepita en violencia.

La figura frente a él cesa sus movimientos. Su mirada inexpresiva no le indica algo, pero su boca apenas abierta le ha dicho todo lo que necesita saber. Más, ese título pronunciado anteriormente.

—Ah… —Wen Ning, mejor conocido como el General Fantasma, lanza un quejido que debería sonar asombrado.

A Jiang Cheng lo ciega la ira. Sus cárdenos destellan, sublimando odio cruento. Hay un pitido en sus oídos que no le deja escuchar más allá de los latidos rápidos que tamborean en su torso, tornándolo doloroso.

Hay un grito, no sabe quién lo emitió. En realidad, Jiang Cheng no es consciente de que él es quien lo vocifera debido al odio que nubla su juicio. El talismán queda olvidado, la Matriz Inhibidora se desvanece y la energía resentida en el aire es un aliciente perfecto que insta a los cuerpos endebles a llenarse de resentimiento.

Colérico, saca a Zidian. Su látigo destella furia violeta pero sus fugaces destellos mueren, y el látigo desaparece. Incrédulo, contempla su mano vacía, el anillo se siente frío en su dedo. No comprende por qué, no entiende cómo Zidian ha desaparecido y eso no ayuda a que la ira merme, en realidad la enaltece, tornándola en un huracán de odio e inquina.

Vocifera otro grito y lanza la primera estocada mortal con Sandu, buscando decapitar al cadáver reanimado. Pero Wen Ning se mueve con rapidez, apartándose de sus golpes letales, echándose hacia atrás en pequeños saltos que Jiang Cheng logra cubrir debido a sus pies ágiles.

—¡Líder de secta Jiang, por favor deténgase! —con la voz amortiguada, Wen Ning exclama.

Pero Jiang Cheng no puede responder, ni siquiera hacer uso de la parte racional de su mente. La ira que lo ofusca es pesada, cubre sus reminiscencias con una neblina de odio y desesperación que sólo logra calmarse gracias a las rápidas estocadas que otorga con Sandu en un vano intento iracundo por asestarle a su flanco más débil.

Ha continuado moviéndose a lo largo de la cueva. Jiang Cheng dando espadazos con Sandu y Wen Ning esquivando los golpes de la espalda, saltando.

—Por favor, deténgase, si continúa entrando sufrirá una desviación de qi.

Las linternas verdes se han quedado atrás, revoloteando. La oscuridad es perenne, pero Jiang Cheng no necesita ver más allá del objetivo a su frente. Sólo continúa intentado acertar un golpe mortal. En medio de aquellos desesperados movimientos, de su bruma de odio, tras Wen Ning pronto se comienza a entrever una luz cegadora en la distancia.

Jiang Cheng se detiene, parpadea y la resolución lo golpea repentinamente. Sus cárdenos austeros brillan. Una sonrisa torcida arruga sus facciones en una mueca feroz.

—Así que por eso me querías correr, ¿eh? —masculla, el odio se ha transformado en cinismo.

Más motivado, reanuda los movimientos feroces de su espada. Extiende su brazo, y salta, girando en el aire, convirtiéndose en una ráfaga de peligrosas cuchillas. Wen Ning continúa asiéndose hacia atrás, gritando que por favor se detenga o lamentará su decisión. Eso sólo insta a Jiang Cheng a continuar, acercándose aún más hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

La luz cegadora le irrita los ojos con fuerza y finalmente, llega. Pero la luz encandiladora es tanta que inhibe su visión por completo.

Pronto, hay un rumor que se convierte en un estruendo. Jiang Cheng se cubre los ojos con la manga de su túnica e intenta contemplar lo que hay a su alrededor. Sandu se mantiene erguida y en su caminar, no se percata que ha llegado a ese punto donde la luz no le deja ver nada más que una mancha difusa a su frente.

—Líder de la secta Yunmeng, ¡retroceda!

Pero Jiang Cheng no escucha. Ahora el estruendo es poderoso. Del suelo, un viento comienza a emerger de la superficie, levantando con fuerza las túnicas, meciendo sus cabellos con violencia, soltando el intrincado nudo de su secta. Debido a la potente ráfaga, Sandu sale lanzada, elevándose; Jiang Cheng intenta cogerla, pero es tarde.

De pronto, unos movimientos se atienden a su frente. Jiang Cheng escucha el grito de una mujer.

—¡Qué sucede!

—¡Hermana, ha entrado! —esa es la voz de Wen Ning. Jiang Cheng desesperadamente intenta caminar en dirección a las voces, hallándose en medio de aquella luminosidad dos figuras frente a él.

Jiang Cheng parpadea, las lágrimas nublan su visión y los ojos comienzan a arderle. Pero en medio de eso, Jiang Cheng logra divisar las túnicas de la secta Qishan Wen ondeando violentamente al son de aquel viento potente.

Abre la boca, un rictus de amarga sorpresa empaña su mirada cuando Jiang Cheng conecta sus ojos con los de la infame Wen Qing. Ella le regala una sonrisa torcida antes de murmurar.

—Hasta aquí llegarás, líder de secta Yunmeng Jiang.

Luego de eso, alza sus manos y ejecuta un sello intrincado con esta a una velocidad que no pudo dilucidar.

—¡Expulsa!

Luego de eso, un rugido atronador se deja entrever y con la misma velocidad que Wen Qing vocifera el encantamiento, Jiang Cheng es disparado hacia el cielo a una rapidez inhumana. A lo lejos, distingue la silueta de los hermanos perdiéndose velozmente.

A medida que asciende, el oxígeno va perdiéndose. Jiang Cheng sólo logra murmurar una resentida maldición antes de que la oscuridad lo embargue.

* * *

—Ha transcurrido una semana y la concepción espiritual de Patriarca Yiling fue un éxito —murmura el Anciano líder, alzando la taza de humeante té medicinal a la altura de su rostro, brindando por el cometido.

La persona frente a él es mucho más casual y desgarbada. No le interesan esos vanos ademanes. El Anciano líder desciende la taza y procede a beberla en silencio.

—He cumplido mi parte, ¿dónde está mi paga, Anciano?

Lentamente, coloca la taza sobre la superficie de madera y posa sus oscuras orbes sobre la sonrisa torcida que le regala aquel semblante juvenil lleno de oscuras intenciones.

—Con la destrucción del Sello del Tigre Estigio, será difícil crear uno desde cero. No tengo tiempo para sacrificar tantas vidas humanas —responde, dando un desdeñoso aspaviento con su mano derecha—. Además, no hará falta, no cuando tengamos en nuestro poder la llave al mundo demoníaco.

—Querrás decir: "tu poder, Anciano".

El Anciano líder le regala una mirada condescendiente que no se molesta en ocultar del todo.

—También tendrás tu parte —dice, conmiserativo—. ¿Cómo va eso?

La persona a su frente abre las piernas, relajándose en su asiento. En su mano derecha hay una daga afilada que oscila entre sus dedos con pericia.

—El equilibrio se ha roto. Al matar a la deidad quebrantaste las leyes y ahora uno de los guardianes que mantenía el mundo demoníaco a raya ha muerto, con ello trayendo más inestabilidad a la región de Qinghe, ¿no es encantador? —dice, sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes en una mueca siniestra—. Tendremos a un montón de demonios aterrorizando muy pronto.

El Anciano líder sonríe, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

—Debes proteger la falla en Qinghe. No deben percatarse que ha comenzado a fluctuar energía espiritual negativa.

Xue Yang asiente, la sonrisa se quebranta en una mueca torcida y la daga en sus dedos pronto pasa su mano, clavándola pronto con fuerza sobre la superficie de la mesa. El Anciano líder parpadea con pesadumbre.

—Has dañado la mesa, Xue Yang —acota innecesariamente.

Pero Xue Yang no le presta atención. Está hincado, con el rostro oculto mirando la mesa. Sus manos tiemblan y la daga se hinca con más fuerza en la superficie de esta.

—No puedo esperar a ver el desastre que se armará —susurra con la excitación a flote. El Anciano líder suspira.

Sin embargo, no tiene oportunidad de acotar algo al respecto porque la puerta pronto se abre, deslizándose con estrépito. La figura de otro anciano se esboza. Su rostro está envuelto en una expresión de alarmada sorpresa.

—¡Wei WuXian escapó!

El Anciano líder parpadea, su ceño se frunce pronto y Xue Yang frente a él se alza. La locura en sus ojos cava en su semblante. La sonrisa torcida transforma su rictus en uno psicótico.

—¡Déjame cazarlo! Te lo traeré así tenga que cortarle las extremidades. Así aprovecho y desahogo esta energía con él. ¿Crees que pueda hacerle un niño? ¿Te imaginas a un pequeño Xue Yang corriendo por ahí? —balbucea incoherencias, inclinándose hacia adelante. La mano que sostiene la daga ha comenzado a moverse con insistencia, haciendo un hoyo más grande con esta.

El Anciano líder suspira. Tener a un Xue Yang es suficiente. Dos, no. Lo volvería loco.

—No lo puedes cazar. El Patriarca Yiling está haciendo justo lo que necesito.

Xue Yang frunce el ceño. Saca la daga con fuerza y acaricia su mentón con la punta de la hoja.

—¿De qué sirve estar aquí si no puedo tocar al último Wen o divertirme un rato con Wei WuXian? ¿No estás siendo egoísta, Anciano? Te estás quedando con todos los juguetes y me estoy aburriendo, me aburro mucho, Anciano.

Niega con la cabeza, alza la mano y detiene su retahíla.

—Hicimos un trato. En el mundo demoníaco encontrarás el alma de aquel a quien buscas; a cambio obtengo tu lealtad absoluta. Eso incluye no tocar a mis especímenes.

Xue Yang le muestra sus dientes en una mueca feroz. Pero no acota algo al respecto. Se incorpora pronto, y camina hacia el anciano situado nervioso en el quicio de la puerta. El Anciano líder contempla cómo Xue Yang se lanza hacia él con una sonrisa enloquecida, clavando la daga en el torso repetidas veces. Un gorgoteo sorprendido resuena en el aire, la sangre sale expulsada de su boca en un expelido abrupto.

El Anciano líder ve cómo asesinan a una parte de él sin sentir el más mínimo sentimiento de ira molestia o diversión. Xue Yang se ha situado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo ahora vacío de aquel anciano, y continúa enterrando la daga en su pecho con fuerza. Transcurre un tiempo prolongado cuando lo escucha jadear, riéndose. Se gira contemplándole de soslayo, la sangre ha salpicado, manchando su rostro enloquecido.

Sólo cuando se sacia, él deja de apuñalar aquel cuerpo ahora en medio del pasillo y su estudio.

Cuando se incorpora, el Anciano líder ve cómo tiene todo el rostro y el torso lleno de sangre, pero hay una mirada satisfecha empañando su mirada. El Anciano líder está seguro que probablemente eyaculó.

Burlonamente, Xue Yang le otorga una reverencia.

—Me voy, Anciano. Te dejo un regalo —con eso dicho se marcha, dejando el cuerpo situado en el suelo. La sangre comienza a manar con ímpetu, manchando el piso de madera.

El Anciano líder suspira, pensando en qué hará ahora con aquel cuerpo inservible.

La única ventaja de toda esta situación, es lo pronto que llegará a su objetivo.

* * *

_**Notas:**_ este fic entrará en hiatus por un tiempo corto. Me voy a tomar el tiempo de editarlo, agregar una que otras escenas que originalmente tenía en mente. Editaré los tags en el transcurso de la edición porque la pareja principal es WangXian y durante el prólogo fue dejada de lado. Eso va a cambiar. Por mucho que mi OTP sea el XiYao el fic hablará sobre esta pareja.

Aunque la ship secundaria todavía no la decido, una parte de mí quiere que sea XiYao, pero también me gusta el ChengYao y considero seriamente que la segunda tiene potencial debido a la animadversión y a eventos futuros que escribiré. No lo sé. Aviso de antemano por si gustan dejar de leer. Ah sí, la otra pareja potencial podría ser ChengQing, o ChengSang. La única que sí será segura en mi lista aparte del WangXian es el ZhuiYi.

Por el momento eso es todo. Disculpen de antemano la tardanza y espero que, si tienen alguna sugerencia, me la digan. Gracias por leerme.


	15. Pasado

_**Resumen:**_ Jin Guangyao sueña con el pasado; Lan Xichen no ayuda que esto se desvanezca de su mente.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Mo Dao Zu Shi pertenece a MXTX.

_**Notas:**_ Disculpen la tardanza. Técnicamente esto se está editando pero hablé con una amiga respecto al curso de este fic y pude retroalimentarme, e inspirarme para escribir esto y poder darles un poco más de detalle sobre lo acontecido. Habrán más cosas en el pasado y una conversación de Jiang Cheng con Xichen que sacará de duda a muchos (?). Espero :v

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Casus Belli**_

_**Pasado**_

Jin Guangyao sabe que estaba soñando desde el primer momento que se vio a sí mismo en medio del bosque, las túnicas de la secta Qishan Wen cubren apenas su cuerpo entumecido por los vestigios de la guerra que hasta hacía poco se había librado.

El cielo nocturno se perdía entre las estrellas luminiscentes que manchaban el firmamento con sus motas níveas. Jin Guangyao yacía con su propia mota en mano, envuelta en un cofre mediano con diversos sellos demoníacos resguardando su interior.

Frente a él, estaba Xue Yang.

—¿Y bien? —inquiere él, una sonrisa se bordea. La filosa daga brilla al compás—. No esperaré mucho. La guerra ya terminó, los neutrales somos blanco fácil.

¿Neutrales? Jin Guangyao quería reír, pero no hallaba la ironía en el asunto, aunque esta le abofeteara.

Emite un suspiro cansino. El juramento de sus protervos pecados pesa cruentamente sobre sus hombros.

—Esto es —dice, entregándole el cofre mediano. Un cofre color ébano con emblemas intrincados cuyo color carmesí resalta la envoltura demoníaca de matiz blanco—. Todavía es débil. Debes imbuirlo en energía espiritual cinco veranos.

Xue Yang silba, parece contrariado por la orden.

—¿Dónde crees que conseguiré suficiente comida para que esta mierda se alimente de energía espiritual?

Jin Guangyao se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—Eso queda de tu parte, yo hice la mía—

—Así que aquí estás —quien susurra ese mascullar venenoso tras él, es Nie Mingjue.

Los ha interceptado, ha seguido su cuidadoso rastro como una bestia acechando su presa moribunda. Jin Guangyao entra en pánico, pero cuando se gira para enfrentar al que aún es su líder se secta en ese momento, lo hace con su semblante desprovisto de emoción alguna.

—ChiFeng-Zun.

Nie Mingjue frunce el ceño. Da un paso hacia adelante. El sable tan característico en su mano, Baxia, refulge con el resplandor sinuoso de la luna. El bosque está en silencio, los árboles yacen sosegados y Jin Guangyao necesita que Xue Yang se vaya para continuar con los planes predispuestos que él dejó antes de perecer.

—Dame el cofre —de pronto, Nie Mingjue ordena.

Xue Yang ríe con fuerza y sus ojos resplandecen en carmesí. El semblante de Nie Mingjue se oscurece y no tarda en alzar su sable en posición de combate. Por su parte, hace lo mismo con Hensheng, pero aguarda expectante.

Pronto, una batalla campal en medio del bosque se lleva a cabo. La luz ambarina de la luna brilla con fuerza sobre ellos, iluminándolos en un fulgor siniestro. El bosque silba al compás que el sable choca con los agiles hechizos de Xue Yang que salen disparados en dirección a Nie Mingjue.

Nie Mingjue es un hombre de armas y no de pensamientos. Sus ideas abstractas están imbuidas en violencia y quedan resguardadas bajo una capa de falso juicio. A pesar de que Xue Yang tiene la ventaja en cuanto a inteligencia campal se trata, no puede luchar con la fuerza bruta de Nie Mingjue ni con sus habilidades de batalla.

Porque Nie Mingjue puede ser denso en ciertos aspectos, pero es un estratega y tiene la experiencia de su lado.

Jin Guangyao no desea meterse en ello, realmente quiere que Xue Yang huya. Él lidiará con las consecuencias de las explicaciones. Mentirle a Nie Mingjue probablemente se castigue con algún que otro latigazo, pero tener que intervenir con su espada y hacer de una contienda, una trampa, no es algo que él suela practicar por deseo propio.

Sin embargo, por mucho que respete a Nie Mingjue, tiene que ejecutar un plan pronto, sino todo lo que ha ideado cuidadosamente a lo largo de ese tiempo en Qishan Wen se vendrá abajo.

Xue Yang ríe, dispara una daga por el costado derecho del rostro de Nie Mingjue y este lo esquiva con agilidad, pero es tiempo suficiente para que Jin Guangyao apunte a su meridiano principal situado en su torso, apuñalándolo con Hensheng, enterrando la hoja profundamente en su carne e imbuyendo energía espiritual Yin para debilitar el frágil qi que surca su cuerpo.

Brama un grito ahogado, un brote de sangre espesa y negra pugna de sus labios. Jin Guangyao no tarda en exclamarle a Xue Yang, que ha contemplado la escena con los ojos desorbitados en lubricidad:

—¡Ve!

Y sólo segundos después de que Xue Yang termina de deleitarse con la vista, corre en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre los espesos árboles que arropa la noche. Los silbidos no se dejan de atender, Nie Mingjue lo contempla de soslayo con la traición empañada en su semblante herido antes de caer de rodillas con el torso hacia el suelo humedecido por la neblina perenne.

Jin Guangyao respira con fuerza, Hensheng en su mano derecha se siente pesada, proterva. Las ansias por desecharla pugnan de su ser y la idea de haber hecho lo incorrecto pasa un momento por su mente.

Pero pronto desdeña la idea. Ya ha hecho un trato. No puede permitirse flaquear un segundo. No puede permitirse desdeñar todo el cuantioso esfuerzo acaecido, todas las mentiras susurradas, todos los ideales quebrantados en un pos mucho más justificable que la vida misma.

Nadie jamás comprenderá sus sentires, lo sabe; pero no importa, no cuando él le ha prometido tanto, jurándole que lo cumplirá y Jin Guangyao sabe que lo hará.

La mano que sujeta a Hensheng tiembla de repente. Jin Guangyao observa con sus orbes ambarinos el charco de sangre que se comienza a formar bajo el cuerpo de Nie Mingjue y la duda comienza a emanar en su mente turbulenta.

¿Debería ayudarlo… o acabar con su vida? Realmente no quiere que Nie Mingjue muera. Sólo le gustaría que fuese un poco más comprensivo al momento de utilizar su ciego juicio.

A pesar de saber cuál es su deseo, Jin Guangyao comprende que primero está su anhelo.

Alza a Hensheng, pero en ese momento una rama cruje tras él.

—¿A-Yao?

Jin Guangyao se gira con rapidez. Las túnicas quemadas de Qishan Wen, bañadas en sangre, ondean al son de su oscilación. Sus ojos ambarinos delatan todos los pecados cometidos, pero en se momento la efigie aterrorizada de Lan Xichen no lo contemplan a él o a su perturbado semblante, sino al cuerpo que intenta vanamente ocultar tras su figura trémula y endeble.

—¿… A-Jue?

No tiene escapatoria.

—Er-Ge… Yo—

El rictus preocupado de Lan Xichen se desquebraja y Jin Guangyao siente un vacío en su corazón.

—¡A-Jue!

Lan Xichen corre hacia el cuerpo de Nie Mingjue, pasa por su lado y lo ignora, así como ha estado haciendo desde hace unas semanas que Nie Mingjue ha comenzado a manifestar iras repentinas y alteraciones de qi desenfrenadas.

Como siempre, en último lugar, cada vez que Nie Mingjue sale a relucir. Aprieta los labios, sigue la figura trémula de Lan Xichen. Está hincado un costado y sus manos se imbuyen de energía añil, un resplandor que intenta reparar los meridianos afectados. Jin Guangyao por un momento siente el cinismo devorarle los sentimientos culpables con pasmosa rapidez.

La ventaja de utilizar a Hensheng, es que lo dañado por su hoja jamás podrá repararse. Es una herida que nunca dejará de supurar sangre.

—¡A-Jue! —vuelve a gritar Lan Xichen. Por primera vez, Jin Guangyao lo ve desencajado, desesperado ante el pensamiento de perder a ese hombre que conoce sus más protervas intimidades.

Jin Guangyao se arrepiente de no haberle cortado la cabeza.

Desesperado, pero determinado en salvar la vida de Nie Mingjue, Lan Xichen logra cerrar la herida hecha por Hensheng. Jin Guangyao contempla, impotente, cómo Lan Xichen saca a Liebing y entona un cántico que se convierte en un halo níveo alrededor del cuerpo moribundo perteneciente a Nie Mingjue.

Le ha hecho un hechizo de stasis para sumir la energía espiritual de Nie Mingjue en un estado semi catatónico. La consecuencia de tal encantamiento tan delicado es que debe imbuir a la persona afectada en energía Yang y regular el Yin que pugna negativamente en el cuerpo.

Lan Xichen suspira. Guarda a Liebing en su funda y con sus manos temblorosas gira lentamente el cuerpo de Nie Mingjue, evitando alterar el estado delicado del hechizo empleado.

Todo el torso de Nie Mingjue está lleno de sangre, oscureciendo aún más sus túnicas azabaches. Jin Guangyao contempla su rostro, encontrándolo tranquilo, sosegado, como si estuviera durmiendo y por primera vez en muchas jornadas, sus sueños fueran pacíficos, como si no hubiera sucedido hace unos momentos atrás esa perfidia. Lan Xichen libera el aire con un exhalido, sus labios rehílan y Jin Guangyao ve también cómo una de sus manos trémulas acuna la mejilla de Nie Mingjue, acariciándola al compás que sus pardos se cristalizan, tornándose cobrizo, aunque estos nunca llegan a derramarse.

Gira su cabeza, decidiendo observar un punto particular del bosque. El pecho le duele, su corazón late con fuerza y la sensación resulta incómoda.

—A-Yao —llama Lan Xichen de repente, haciéndolo ver otra vez en su dirección. Lo encuentra observándole con una infinita tristeza que no se molesta en ocultar—. Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a A-Jue para el campamento. Debo tratar su herida. Puede empeorar.

Jin Guangyao asiente porque realmente no le queda otra opción salvo fingir que intentó ayudar a Nie Mingjue y llegó tarde al desastroso evento. Lan Xichen parece bastante aturdido, aún no ha comenzado a cuestionarlo.

Y, sin embargo, luego de que se incorpora, Lan Xichen inquiere de repente.

—A-Yao —susurra su nombre en voz baja, la duda en su modular no merma la esperanza que se filtra—, encontraste a A-Jue… y ya estaba herido, ¿verdad?

Cuando le miente por primera vez, Jin Guangyao no siente un ápice de arrepentimiento dentro de su ser.

—Hice lo que pude para defenderlo, Er-Ge.

En el fondo, realmente lo hizo.

* * *

A pesar de que sabe que es un sueño del pasado, este no termina ahí.

Los fragmentos del pasado, ese pasado distante que nunca se molestó en elucubrar, cambia. Las escenas se transforman y ya Jin Guangyao no está en el bosque con las túnicas de Qishan Wen bañadas en sangre.

Ninguna se siente adecuada en su piel.

Cárdenos profundos adornan su torso, mordeduras rojizas se esbozan en sus muslos níveos, ahora carmesíes por el trato anterior. A pesar de que no puede mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo sin sentir intenso dolor, intenta incorporarse de la cama para cubrir su agraviada intimidad con los restos de lo que fue alguna vez su túnica de cultivador.

Jin Guangyao sabe que es un sueño, aun así, su corazón late desbocado con los restos de su rencor enfriándose hasta transformarse en helada furia; a pesar de que es un sueño, cada recoveco de su piel gime y grita; a pesar de que es un sueño, una pesadilla, Jin Guangyao siente cómo de entre sus muslos ultrajados un espeso líquido nacarado comienza a emerger.

Él recuerda esta eventualidad. Fueron unas semanas antes de que su padre lo convirtiera en espía de Qishan Wen, diciéndole que ganaría el honor de portar su apellido si hacía lo que demandaba. Recuerda, que Nie Mingjue nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero Jin Guangyao ansió complacer a su padre. Portar el apellido Jin, era algo que necesitaba.

Uno de sus tantos idilios nunca alcanzados.

Esboza una mueca cuando se sienta finalmente. Con los restos de la túnica Qinghe Nie se abriga, cubriéndose de aquellos ojos ébanos que refulgen en silenciosa ira.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —inquiere con fuerza.

Jin Guangyao… No, Meng Yao, alza el rostro encontrando en el fondo, la figura desnuda de Nie Mingjue. Está sentado sobre un cojín color blanco perla, frente a su cuerpo, hay una pequeña mesa que sobre su superficie oscura tiene una jarra de cerámica y una pequeña copa.

Ingiere el líquido de la copa, juzgándolo en cruento silencio. Meng Yao no le sonríe, no hace falta hacer alarde de las hipocresías en las intimidades. No, cuando hace unos segundos atrás lo hizo gritar hasta suplicarle; y Meng Yao se odia, porque es la única forma de liberar aquella frustración que los embarga cuando Lan Xichen está presente y ninguno puede poseer ese pequeño precioso jade que brilla, perfecto, en las inmensidades.

—Has terminado, no tengo motivos para seguir desnudo.

Nie Mingjue brama una risa sin humor.

—Susurras frases amargas que tu cuerpo parece contradecir.

Meng Yao le muestra los dientes en una sonrisa cínica.

—Ninguno lo disfruta. ¿ChiFeng-Zun lo hace?

Sincero, niega con la cabeza. Por un momento, esa mirada llena de juicio desaparece para dar paso a una mueca desolada que lo llena a ambos de tormento.

Sin necesidad emitirlo en voz alta, Meng Yao sabe lo que está pensando.

—No. Pero es la única forma que puedo estar cerca de él.

* * *

Cuando Jin Guangyao abre los ojos, hay unas notas de guqin discordantes presentes en el aire.

El sonido es lejano, pero insistente. Jin Guangyao parpadea y ya no está soñando con la guerra o las manos de Nie Mingjue palpando su cuerpo con violencia mientras lo posee con ira, susurrando el nombre de otro, de aquel amor unilateral que los envuelve a ambos en rencor y odio.

Ahora, sus orbes ambarinos se enfocan y pronto se percata que está en sus pabellones privados.

Una nota puntual del guqin resuena, quebranta el silencio con su ensordecedor cántico revelador, manifestando los sentires y exhibiendo los más oscuros secretos guardados. Jin Guangyao abre los ojos y un suspiro emerge de sus labios.

Song of Clarity.

Se incorpora de la cama con rapidez. Sus mechones castaños caen a cada lado de su cuerpo y la túnica se seda revela un torso níveo bien constituido, pero aquella efigie no representa al pecado en sí, sino a aquella que yace frente a él, tocando el instrumento con parsimonia.

Jin Guangyao se encuentra con Lan Xichen, y él lo está observando mientras sus dedos gráciles se posan sobre las cuerdas en un sutil ademán que invita al sosiego, pero Jin Guangyao no encuentra descanso alguno en esa canción, porque esa tonada manifiesta sentires olvidados y ahora comprende, con amargura, por qué estuvo soñando lo que soñó.

Siente que puede echarse a reír sin control.

—Er-Ge…

Lan Xichen esboza una tenue sonrisa que no llega del todo a sus cobrizos.

—A-Yao estuvo murmurando en sueños —dice él en voz baja, Jin Guangyao no desvía la mirada, pero se concentra en el torso desnudo de Lan Xichen y en lo hecho la noche anterior. Aunque no llegaron lejos, Jin Guangyao dio un gran paso en su plan. Lan Xichen deja de tocar y lo contempla con más detenimiento, la sonrisa crece en las comisuras—. Percibí una alteración adversa en tu qi y quise sosegar tus remembranzas. ¿Funcionó?

En el momento que le miente por segunda vez a Lan Xichen, lo hace para asentir una inquiere que no puede emitir en voz alta porque sabe que su modular rehilaría.

La sonrisa de Lan Xichen no desaparece, pero sus pardos se oscurecen.

—Este líder se llena de alivio al saber que pude ayudar de alguna forma.

Luego de decir eso, se incorpora. El guqin lo deja en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró y se comienza a vestir con las túnicas de líder, siempre bajo la mirada vigilante de Jin Guangyao. A pesar de que le gustaría poder hablar, es incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Cuando Lan Xichen termina de vestirse, se gira para contemplar y retoma la palabra una vez más:

—A-Yao, en mi corazón yace el deseo de permanecer, pero debo marchar a Qinghe.

Jin Guangyao lo sabe, conoce con dolorosa certeza por qué se marcha. Aunque no conoce sus pensamientos, sabe que Lan Xichen debe sentirse perdido y aturdido. Jamás pudo haber imaginado quebrantar una confianza de la forma en cómo lo hizo.

Nie Mingjue es un obstáculo, y Lan Xichen corre a su lado.

Y a pesar de todo eso, no puede evitar sondear—. ¿Aún necesita energía espiritual?

El "tu", quedó acusador en el aire.

Lan Xichen no se gira cuando le responde—. No. Pero aún necesita de mí.

* * *

Wei WuXian llega a la entrada de la gruta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contempla a Wen Ning. Si pudiera otorgarle una expresión a su semblante impertérrito, diría que está aliviado de verle. Él también lo está. Y, sin embargo, no puede sentir el alivio pugnar.

No cuando Lan WangJi lo deja a manos de Wen Ning.

—¡Quédate! —en su vida, la desesperación nunca se había filtrado con tal fragilidad.

Lan WangJi lo contempla, sus orbes doradas se fijan en su semblante desesperado. Él extiende sus manos y acuna sus mejillas, besando su frente.

—Wei Ying quedará en buenas manos, yo tengo cosas qué hacer.

Aprieta los labios, frunce el ceño y se aleja. Quisiera odiar toda la circunstancia atenuante que los rodea y le impide ser feliz finalmente, pero también comprende a Lan WangJi. Sería egoísta pedirle que lo lleve con él a sabiendas de todo lo que se debe hacer.

Al final, Wei WuXian cabecea en un impetuoso asentimiento. Wen Ning tras él es una presencia reconfortante, pero Lan WangJi observándolo, lo llena de temor por cuestiones ajenas a su endeble razonamiento.

Lan WangJi se acerca una vez más, lo abraza con fuerza, besándolo con pasión desmedida que transmite un amor insuperable. Quién diría que Lan WangJi sería tan absurdamente romántico para transmitir sus sentires. Aun a sabiendas de que su relación no comenzó con buen pie y no yace del todo correctamente cimentada, Wei WuXian quiere agradecerle por tanto…

Ser esa presencia silenciosa, pero tangible en su turbulenta existencia lo llena de sosiego.

—Quédate aquí y espera —ordena, pero una sonrisa fugaz le quita intensidad a la demanda—. Wei Ying ha hecho mucho, ahora es necesario que los demás hagan.

Una vez más, asiente. Lo hace con efusividad intentando transmitirse un vano sentimiento de valentía que ya no puede ser capaz de sentir. Lan WangJi sujeta sus manos, entrelazándolas y cierra los ojos. Wei WuXian sabe lo que busca. Lo consigue casi de inmediato.

—Entrénalo —dice al final, y se aleja, dejándolo en soledad con la entrada de la gruta y Wen Ning esbozándose tras él de forma proterva.

Lo último que Wei WuXian contempla de Lan WangJi es la efigie envuelta en túnicas níveas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquel boque circundante.

* * *

Desde que comenzó este círculo infernal sin fin con los Ancianos, Lan WangJi ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Aunque es una molestia menor que no se preocupa en cavilar, Lan WangJi ha comenzado a planear sus próximos pasos a seguir.

Pero para ello necesita tener ciertos conocimientos concernientes a cada facción que lidera una sección de la región.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado caminando, viajar sobre Bichen no es una opción en ese momento. Con los Ancianos buscando incansablemente a Wei WuXian debido a su huida, está consciente de que no hay un lugar seguro para ellos.

Lan WangJi no es estúpido, ni se ha dejado cegar por ese extraño e inconmensurable poder que arropa a unos seres de apariencia tan frágil. No es capaz de creer que sólo necesiten el cuerpo de un niño para seguir la línea de sangre. Hay algo mucho más protervo que se cierne en la distancia.

En medio de sus turbulentos pensamientos y las cavilaciones cada vez más oscuras, llenas de sentires amargos, un destello cárdeno reflejado por la luna se deja entrever en la distancia que arropa aquel bosque. A simple vista, es sencillo identificarlo como una persona recostada en el tronco de un viejo árbol.

Lan WangJi se acerca aún más, notando que las túnicas tan características pertenecen a la secta Yunmeng Jiang.

Y que aquel cuerpo tumbado sobre el tronco, pertenece a Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji lo observa y no se molesta en esconder el desagrado que le genera verlo a pesar de las cordialidades que se llegó a manifestar en su momento.

Orbes claras y ambarinas conectan al instante. El bosque se silencia.

—WangJi —lo llama en un siseo rehilante.

Lan WangJi frunce el ceño ante su modular tan familiar. Pero eso pasa a segundo plano cuando se percata de cómo el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng tiembla con cada respiro. El semblante austero que intenta manifestar pierde intensidad ante el aperlado sudor que cubre su rostro, sus ojos cárdenos no brillan como antes y su torso sube y baja rápidamente. Lan Wangji sigue el oscilante movimiento, notando cómo en la zona derecha de su plexo solar hay un manchón oscuro de sangre seca.

Parece una herida profunda que no fue sanada adecuadamente.

Sin mediar palabras, se inclina, hincándose. Extiende sus manos sujetando a Jiang Cheng, metiendo los brazos bajo su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en la espalda y la articulación de sus muslos. Con un extraño cuidado, lo alza, escuchando al instante un quejido ahogado pugnar de sus labios resecos, pero este sonido fue amortiguado por su pecho. El rostro de Jiang Cheng se hunde ahí y Lan WangJi lo puede sentir inspirar el aroma a sándalo.

El trémulo brazo izquierdo de Jiang Cheng se alza y su mano se afianza a la solapa nívea de su túnica.

—Supongo que prefieres ir a Cloud Recesess —dice en un susurro.

La mano se aprieta, indicándole la afirmación a su pregunta retórica.

Lan WangJi reanuda su marcha, comenzando a caminar en dirección al norte. Sus pies son lentos pero decididos al momento de pisar la tierra húmeda. Lo hace con cuidado y a pesar de que Jiang Cheng pudo haber aflojado el agarre de la mano sobre la tela, Lan WangJi conoció por primera vez en su vida cómo se siente hacerse cargo de una vulnerabilidad desconocida.

* * *

_**Notas:** _espero que les haya gustado. Esto sigue en edición. si ven actualizaciones repentinas se debe a ello.


End file.
